Absent from Netherfield
by Shaelenina
Summary: Darcy does not accompany Bingley to Netherfield. Therefore, he does not meet Elizabeth until his first trip to Rosings, resulting in some major changes to the way their relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at the desk in his study at Pemberley. Since returning from Ramsgate yesterday, he had found it necessary to immerse himself in the matters of his estate. This necessity stemmed less from the urgency of the work to be done than in his need to keep busy. If he could keep himself occupied with useful tasks, then could forget about the pain, the guilt and the worry that were plaguing him. Thankfully, as Master of Pemberley, Darcy would always be able to find some work to do.

First, Darcy read through the stack of business correspondence, replying to those which demanded a reply. Then he met with his steward to discuss the accounts of the estate. When Mr. Robins arrived, Darcy quizzed him on every incident that had occurred in his absence, demanding an explanation of each expenditure. Mr. Robins calmly satisfied his masters demands, leaving Darcy pleased with the steward's performance. Perhaps after many years, Darcy would hold same confidence in Robins that his father had placed in old Mr. Wickham.

_ WICKHAM! Old Mr. Wickham was such an honorable man. How could his son have turned into such a scoundrel, such a rogue! How could the son of his father's most trusted employee have been the sort of man who would lie, steal, cheat. What if he had succeeded with Georgiana! _

With these thoughts in mind, Darcy dismissed his steward and began to look for some new task in which to absorb himself. He looked at his desk and grabbed the stack of personal letters he had received. Some of these would be best ignored for the time being, but others might bring the much wanted diversion he sought. As he shuffled through the letters, he was pleased to see a missive from his dear friend Charles Bingley. A letter from Bingley was sure to be cheerful and uplifting. He would read it straightaway.

_Darcy,_

_Did you have a good visit to Ramsgate? I am sure Miss Darcy was glad for your company. How is she? We all are well. Louisa and Hurst have finally wed. I hope Caroline finds someone soon, too. Caroline is going to keep house for me at the estate I am going to lease. Netherfield is in Hertfordshire. I am looking forward to time in the country. I do hope you will join us there. For a few weeks maybe? You could bring Miss Darcy if you wish. _

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Bingley_

Short as Bingley's missive was, it warmed Darcy's heart, so he began a response immediately.

_Dear Mr. Bingley,_

_It is so good to hear from you. I hope that all is well with you and yours. Please give Mr. and Mrs. Hurst my congratulations on their nuptials. Perhaps I shall send them some wine as a wedding present, I know that Hurst at least would be appreciative. _

_My trip to Ramsgate did not go as planned, but I am very much glad that I went. Georgiana was both surprised and pleased to have me visit. Unfortunately, my arrival did not find her in the best of circumstances. She has been quite ill for some weeks now, although she is beginning to be able to attend to her lessons again. _

_Because of Georgiana's condition, she will not be able to travel much for some time. The journey home was quite taxing for her. I will not wish to depart from her until I am more satisfied with her recovery. Therefore, I will not be able to join you at Netherfield soon, but I would love to accept your invitation for some future date. _

_Since we cannot come to you, please be sure to write to us all about your new home and neighborhood. I wish you the best of luck as Master of Netherfield._

_Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy felt a little bit guilty about lying to his friend about their circumstances. Still, there was no possible way that he would tell Bingley the truth –that Georgiana was suffering from the heartbreak of a cancelled elopement. Besides in a certain sense, Georgiana really was ill.

Just as Darcy was completing his letter, a knock came on the study door.

"Enter"

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that your dinner is ready. Miss Darcy is waiting for you in the dining parlor."

"Thank you. I will go to her presently."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Darcy arrived in the dining parlor he could see that Georgiana had already filled her plate with food, which she was not eating. She was staring at her plate and pushing the food around with a fork.

"Hello, sister! Are you well?"

"Yes, Brother. I am well." Darcy knew that she was lying, but what could he do.

"Good." She wondered at his response. He could not tell that she was unwell? For that she was thankful. Still, she would say no more.

Thus, the two siblings sat in silence. Neither one was able to think about anything but Ramsgate and Wickham. Neither one wanted to remind the other of what had happened. Finally, Darcy finished eating and rose from the table.

"I hope the rest of your day goes pleasantly. I must return to my work. "

"Good day, Brother!"

As soon as her brother had left, the tears began to pour forth from Georgiana's eyes. She ran to her chambers where she could sob unseen. Unseen but not unheard, for though the dear girl didn't know it, her older brother was listening. Upon hearing her cries, Fitzwilliam Darcy felt more like a failure than he ever had before. She was his treasure, more dear to him than anything, and he could not take away her pain.

For days, nothing changed. Darcy buried himself in his work and tried to forget his failure. He only emerged at mealtimes, and then only because there were servants to remind him. Georgiana sat and cried each day drying her tears only long enough for silent meals -silent meals which she would not eat. The days seemed to run into one another in a stream of monotony and agony. Then one day while they were sitting in silence at the dinner table, Georgiana fainted and landed with crash.

Darcy gathered his sweet sister into his arms and carried her away, laying her gently on her bed.

"Call the doctor! Call the doctor!" He had yelled as he carried her away. Nothing must be wrong with dear Georgiana. He sat and cradled her in his arms while waiting for the physician to arrive.

When the doctor arrived, Georgiana had not yet regained consciousness. While beginning his examination, he questioned her elder brother on what had happened.

"We were sitting at the dining table and she simply fainted. I have never seen her faint before." The doctor looked skeptical.

"How long has she been not eating?" Darcy looked closely at his sister, realizing for the first time how very thin she had become.

"I am not sure. She has been very unhappy for several weeks now." The doctor nodded knowingly.

"She has lost a loved one perhaps? Or suffered a great disappointment of another kind?" Darcy sighed figuring he owed the physician an explanation, though perhaps not the whole truth. No, the doctor did not need to know about the planned elopement.

"This summer she went to Ramsgate with her companion. While there she became reacquainted with a certain gentleman. They spent a great deal of time together, and she became quite attached to him. From my experience with the gentleman, I knew he was not trustworthy and that his habits were not those of a gentleman. Besides she is only fifteen. So I came down to Ramsgate and brought her home. She has been terribly sorrowful ever since. She cries all day long. I believe she is most broken-hearted. She must have loved him very deeply, but I know he would not have cared for her properly."

"Oh no, Brother—." Both men looked up to see that Georgiana had awakened. Darcy felt waves of relief sweep over him.

"Continue."

"I do not grieve because of him. I grieve because of you." Darcy looked stunned.

"Because of me?"

"I grieve because I have disappointed and angered you so entirely." Darcy held his sister close, as if to reassure her of the truth of his next words.

"I am not angry with you. You are not a disappointment to me. I love you more than anything. You are a lovely elegant young lady."

"Then why do you avoid me? Why do you barely speak to me?"

"I thought you would not want my company, and it made me so miserable not to be able to take away your pain. I have failed you as a guardian and an elder brother. Forgive me!"

"You truly are not angry with me?"

"Not at all. I am delighted with you."

Through this exchange, both siblings had forgotten the presence of the doctor. Now he was remembered.

"Sir, forgive the interruption. It seems that part of my sister's ailment was rooted in misunderstanding."

"Yes sir, that certainly seems to be the case. It seems also, that Miss Darcy simply needs to eat more. Perhaps if you could be sure to serve her favorite foods she would be more inclined." Darcy began making a list in his mind of which foods he should have the cook prepare.

"Is that all sir?"

"Did I hear you say that Miss Darcy has a companion?"

"She did, sir. However, Mrs. Younge chose to remain in Ramsgate when I brought my sister home. She has had no company but my own these past weeks." The doctor thought this somewhat odd, wondering if there was more to the story than he had already heard. He dared not ask.

"I believe it is imperative that she have female company during this time. Is there a female relative for whom you could send? Or perhaps you might hire a new companion?"

" I thank you for your advice. I will see what can be done."

Once the doctor had taken leave, Darcy set about seeing Georgiana's comfort. He spoke to the cook about preparing her favorite meals, asking for them to immediately send her some tasty morsels. After seeing her eat a few bites, Darcy begged leave of his sister, then he rushed to his study to begin the necessary task of find a suitable companion for a young lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georgiana needed a companion. Darcy didn't know how to choose one for her. Mrs. Younge had clearly been a disastrous choice. Although she had been excellent in advising Georgiana in matters of deportment and accomplishment, her character was severely lacking. He could not have imagined the woman he had hired to protect his sister would be so ready to throw her to the wolves. How could he prevent such an occurrence from happening in the future. He must be very careful in selecting the woman whom he would trust so much.

The lady he hired to care for Georgiana ought to be well-bred, even-tempered and polite. She must have all the airs and manners of a lady. This companion ought to be accomplished in many womanly arts, though she need not be proficient in all of them, since she would not be working to instruct Georgiana as a governess. Thus far, Darcy's list seemed impressive, but it was clearly incomplete. Mrs. Younge had possessed these qualities in abundance. So what had that woman lacked? A firm moral foundation. Yes, Georgiana's companion must have morals above reproach; she must have wisdom and intelligence. Also, she should be both able to converse easily, and she should be willing to sit in silence. Darcy nearly chuckled to himself at this last thought. They had certainly had enough silence here lately. His desire to laugh surprised him, as it had been so many weeks since he had felt happy.

Having settled in his mind what sort of lady would make a good companion, Darcy began the work of actually finding such a lady. He wrote to his most trusted friends and relatives asking if they knew of any ladies fitting his description who were looking for employment. Surely, someone could provide the company Georgiana needed. In the meantime, as her brother, he would strive to be better company.

"Georgiana, dear, would you play some music for me tonight?"

"Certainly, brother, what would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you would like to play."

So the siblings walked together to the music room. Georgiana sat down on the piano stool and began to play; her brother sat beside her to turn the pages.

Over the next several days Darcy made a great effort to please his sister and show her his admiration. He spent time listening to her music, admiring her needlework, and praising her drawings. Their meals still passed in near silence, but it was a companionable silence.

Finally, after many days the siblings fell into a comfortable routine. Each day Darcy threw himself headlong into whatever tasks needed his attention, while Georgiana refined the accomplishments required for a lady. They ate their meals in near silence –but now both of them were eating. Then they shared the evening together in the drawing room or in the music room. Georgiana's health was clearly improving, she cried less often. The close observer would see that there was still sadness in her eyes, whether that sadness came from broken-heartedness or something else was not as easily discerned.

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy was taking the task of finding a companion for his sister most seriously. He had received many letters recommending various ladies for the role. One description particularly caught his attention.

_My sister has recently married and is no longer in need of a companion. Mrs. Annesley is a very dear woman, and has been like a family member to us all these many years. Her care for my sister has been prodigious. She has truly helped Emmeline to become more confident in society. A few years ago Emmeline would barely look up from the floor when she saw a stranger. Now she gladly acts as hostess for large parties. I know Mrs. Annesley is largely to thank for this change._

After reading so many letters recommending ladies by touting the common accomplishments, Darcy was to read this description of Mrs. Annesley. He determined that he should write to her with the hope of learning if she fulfilled any more requirements.

_Dear Madam,_

_As you may been informed, I am currently looking to hire a companion for my sister who is not yet sixteen. You were recommended to me, and I am pleased by the recommendations. I am urgently in need of a companion, as my sister's previous companion proved herself to be unsuitable. Unbeknownst to me, she was encouraging my sweet sister to make very dangerous decisions. For this reason, I am very hesitant in hiring her replacement. Would you be willing to travel to Pemberley for an interview and a trial employment period._

_Sincerely,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mrs. Annesley was very much pleased by Darcy's offer which she readily accepted. She knew it was considered an honor to work for the Darcys of Pemberley.

Upon her arrival at Pemberley, Mrs. Annesley was taken directly to Mr. Darcy for an interview.

"Thank you for travelling to us. I hope your journey went well."

"It did indeed. Thank you for extending your kind offer."

"Before I allow you to meet Miss Darcy, I would like to ask you a few questions. I hope you do not mind my inquisition, and are not offended. My sister is very dear to me and I must know more about you before I can trust you."

"Sir, your desire to protect your sister is admirable."

"Thank you." Mr. Darcy replied, before being a long series of questions. He asked where her home was, who her parents had been, and what sort of man her late husband was. Then he inquired as to her own accomplishments. Her answers to these questions being satisfactory, Darcy thought it was time to ask about her previous charge.

"Miss Emmeline was such a sweet girl. She never gave me any sort of trouble. I will miss her dearly, but I am so happy that she is wed. She deserves every good thing." Mr. Darcy was moved by the obvious affection in Mrs. Annesley's voice.

"Were there no times when Emmeline chose to behave in a manner that you felt was improper?"

"Of course, there were. However, she quickly learned that I would not tolerate impropriety. She saw also that there was no chance of me allowing her to defy her family's wishes. I believe a young lady ought always to honor her parents."

"Or her elder brother?" Mrs. Annesley nodded. Darcy continued to ask many more questions, eventually becoming satisfied that she could be trusted to care for Georgiana.

Mrs. Annesley instantly liked Georgiana. She spoke softly and encouraged the shy young woman. Georgiana was hesitant, but reluctantly began to converse. Within a few days Miss Darcy was having longer conversations with her new companion. The days were not so silent anymore. Dinner began to be filled with quiet conversation. Darcy and Georgiana both became a little less lonely, and it did not take long before it seemed as though Mrs. Annesley had always been there, as though she was part of their little family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around the time that Mrs. Annesley was becoming settled at Pemberley, Charles Bingley was settling himself into his newly leased home, Netherfield. He was so delighted with his new home, that the usually poor correspondent began to write many effusive letters to Darcy. Bingley had truly wished for his friend to join him, but since that was impossible he satisfied himself with frequent letters.

_Dear Darcy,_

_Are you well? How does Miss Darcy fair? I hope she is recovering from her illness._

_I am so happy to finally be in my new home. The countryside in Hertfordshire is lovely. The people are so friendly. I have only been here a short time, but I have already been visited by many neighbors. My first visitor was Sir William Lucas. He is such a jovial and friendly gentleman that I quite enjoyed my time with him. He has invited me to dine with him and also suggested that I should attend the upcoming assembly in Meryton. I promised that I would attend and hope that I will be able to retrieve my sisters from London so that they might attend also. _

_I also had a visit from Mr. Bennet of Longbourne. He seems to be an intelligent and clever man. It did seem that he found something secretly amusing throughout our visit. He did not really mention his family to me, but neighbors tell me that he has five beautiful, single daughters. All of them are out. Sir William Lucas told me that the Miss Bennets are the jewels of the county. I am planning to call on Mr. Bennet soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy laughed when he read this missive. He knew that Mr. Bingley was often falling in love, so he could easily imagine his friend's eager anticipation in seeing the "jewels of Hertfordshire."

Hearing her brother's laughter, Georgiana was drawn to her brother's study.

"Tell me what delights you so, dear brother!" Darcy related to her the contents of the letter. Though Georgiana could not quite understand her brother's amusement, she was pleased to see him so happy, and offered him a genuine smile of pleasure.

"I think I will reply to Bingley straightaway, and tell him how much pleasure his letter brought us."

"Very well, I will see you at dinner."

_Dear Mr. Bingley,_

_Thank you for your recent missive. I am glad you are enjoying Netherfield. My sister is still in recovery, but I hope that she will be strong enough to travel to London for the winter. She took a particularly bad turn some weeks ago, but since the doctor visited that day, she had become progressively better. _

_Our days have been uneventful. I mostly tend to business matters through the day. Georgiana and her companion spend their evenings with me. This time after dinner has become my favorite part of the day. _

_Have you met the famous Miss Bennets yet? I laughed heartily when I read your letter. I laughed because I could imagine you being so eager to meet these beautiful young ladies. My laughter drew Georgiana to my study, so I could not deprive her of the source of my amusement. I hope you do not mind my sharing with her. _

_Have you spent much time hunting? I hear that Hertfordshire is plentiful with game this time of year. _

_I hope to hear from you again soon. Enjoy yourself at the assembly. I am most certainly pleased that I will not be required to attend this night of amusement._

_Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Days later the next letter from Bingley arrived.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I am glad to hear Miss Darcy is improving. I do look forward to seeing you in London and would be disappointed if you were still stranded at Pemberley. _

_ I have just returned from a lovely dinner at Lucas Lodge, the residence of Sir William Lucas and his family. Sir William, as I may have mentioned in my last letter, is a friendly, amiable gentleman who is intent on introducing me to all my neighbors. Lady Lucas is of a similar nature and was very eager to share the news about all of them. The eldest Miss Lucas is an intelligent and sensible woman. Conversing with her was very pleasant. Next in age is young Mr. Lucas, who was cheerful and polite. I have invited him to join my next hunting party. Then there is Miss Maria Lucas. She is a pretty sort of girl, but I do not think I heard a word from her the entire evening. The Lucases have several more children, who were pleasant and well-mannered. _

_I still have not met the Bennet beauties. I called on Mr. Bennet this morning. He invited me into his study and we played Backgammon and exchanged pleasantries. He is clearly a well-read gentleman. He rarely mentioned his daughters and did not offer to introduce them to me. Perhaps he is aware of my desire to meet them and wishes to laugh at my expense? Mr. Bennet did invite me to dine with their family. Unfortunately, as I am heading to town for a few days to fetch my family, I won't be able to accept their invitation until after the assembly. At least I shall see these mysterious creatures at the assembly. _

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Again Darcy laughed heartily at Bingley's correspondence, drawing Miss Darcy to her brother's side.

"Have you another letter from Mr. Bingley?"

"Indeed! It seems that he still has not met the famed Miss Bennets and is in suspenseful agony over their beauty. He seems to think their father is withholding them as some sort of practical joke." Georgiana appeared thoughtful.

"Perhaps that is so. I do not know the gentleman." Here she paused for awhile. "Do you not think it is more likely that he is protecting his daughters from an unknown young man until he has a chance to learn the man's character."

"I believe you may be right, sister. Such behavior would certainly show wisdom on the father's part."

_Dear Bingley,_

_Your diverting missives provide just medicine we need: laughter. Are you sure Mr. Bennet means to torment you. He has no reason to know that you are a gentleman in all ways. Perhaps rather than tormenting a helpless young man, he is protecting five lovely gentlewomen. Seeing your ease at falling in and out of love, his wisdom in such a matter might be well-placed. _

_I do not know this gentleman, but I am inclined to like him for the amusement he has afforded me. I am also glad to see you building relationships with your neighbors. As much as I dislike society, I do realize that neighborliness is an important part of owning an estate. Indeed, your letter has reminded me of my remissness in paying calls of late. Of course, I do expect my acquaintances to offer forgiveness for this slight given my sister's prolonged illness. Nonetheless, I will resume calling on my neighbors tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy did not like visiting his neighbors. He always felt awkward in the company of those he did not know well. It could be worse, though. After all, many of his neighbors had lived close by for years. He already knew their whims and inconsistencies and they were already familiar with his manner and character. Thus, his afternoon of social calls was not intolerable.

The result of Darcy making social calls was naturally that he would receive calls in return. So for the next several days, Darcy found himself entertaining often. Thus, the time before Bingley's next note passed quite swiftly.

_Dear Darcy,_

_You will be pleased to know that my torment has finally ended. I have glimpsed the beautiful Miss Bennets. They were in attendance at the Meryton assembly last night. The reports of their beauty were in no way exaggerated. The eldest Miss Bennet is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. She is an angel. Truly she is. _

_I danced with all of the Miss Bennets. With the eldest I danced twice. She has such a sweet disposition. She was soft spoken and kind-hearted. She spoke kindly of everyone and showed kindness to everyone. She seems inclined to see the good in everyone and in every situation. Caroline and Louisa say she is dear and sweet. They both expressed a desire to know her more._

_The next in age and in beauty is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is charming and witty. Her conversation showed her to be an intelligent woman. Though not so sweet as her elder sister, their seemed be a sweetness in all of her words._

_Miss Mary Bennet is quiet young woman. She is said to be the most accomplished lady in the neighborhood. I have not witnessed a display of her accomplishments, but I am sure she must be quite talented to have earned such praise._

_Miss Lydia Bennet is stout and healthy and lively and her sister Miss Kitty seems very much like her. These two both danced the entire evening and still seemed fully of vim and vigor when the dancing was done. _

_I danced with many other young ladies as well. Upon my word, I have never seen so many pretty girls or such pleasant people in all my life. _

_I am glad you are making social calls again, as it is another sign of Miss Darcy's recovery. I am sure the calls are an obligation I enjoy much more than you do. Your willingness to make them is admirable._

_I hope all is well. You are in my thoughts often. My sisters send their regards. I am sure they are not particularly pleased to be away from town. Perhaps as they become better acquainted with the people here, they will be happier._

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

A few days later Bingley sent Darcy another epistle.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I have now had several opportunities to spend time with the Bennet family. Mrs. Bennet sets a wonderful table. The food was superb. The company was also excellent. I do believe I am falling in love with Miss Bennet. She is goodness personified. I could not imagine greater perfection. _

_We danced again last night at a party at Lucas Lodge. Several of the young ladies also performed for us on the pianoforte. Miss Mary Bennet certainly has very good technique in her fingerings. However, though Miss Elizabeth is not as technically proficient, her playing was charming. I cannot name what quality it possessed that made it so._

_How lovely it is to have lovely neighbors. _

_I hope you are well, and I trust you will tell me if you are not. _

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy sighed when he read this latest letter. Though he would not admit it, he was becoming quite curious about these Bennet ladies. He wished he could hurry himself away to Hertfordshire. He wondered how accurate Bingley's descriptions were. Surely the man must be exaggerating the attributes and ignoring the faults of these lovely ladies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Never had the correspondence flown so freely between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley as it now did. Bingley was more than delighted to sing the praises of Hertfordshire and Miss Bennet, and Darcy appreciated the diversions Bingley's missives provided. Moreover, because he was so delighted by the subject of his writing, Bingley was much less likely to skip words and offer incomplete thoughts than he had been in the past. Darcy was thankful for Bingley's improved thoughtfulness in writing, as the current letter would certainly have been confusing if anything more were left out.

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_My friend, the last few days have been most interesting. Two days ago Colonel Forster invited me to dine with the officers of the militia stationed here. The mealtime was most amusing. Many of the officers shared great adventure stories. I might share them with you sometime. Now I will tell you about my houseguests. I did not know it, but my sisters invited Miss Bennet to join them for tea while I was away. She arrived here on horseback, drenched with rain, as a storm arose when she was on the way. It seems that the wetness caused her to become ill. We sent for the apothecary, and he insists that she is not well enough to be moved. I naturally am worried about her. Such an angel should not be ill. _

_As you would expect we sent a note to Longbourn to tell them of Jane's illness. We were expecting someone from the Bennet family would certainly visit the next day. Still we were surprised to find a visitor already arrived at breakfast time. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was so anxious for her sister's health that she walked all the way here at the earliest possible moment. She walked three miles through the mud to tend for her sick sister. My sisters seemed to think that was scandalous behavior, but I found it touching and thoughtful. Indeed, I think it would be splendid to have such a devoted sister._

_I have not seen Miss Bennet, of course, but her presence here is pleasing to me, even though I cannot help worrying. Miss Elizabeth spends most of her time here sitting with her sister. Caroline and Louisa are spending a great deal of time in the sick room as well. I sometimes walk past and hear the sound of unaffected laughter coming from the room. Caroline and Louisa do not seem to approve of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but they do seem to enjoy her company. I don't doubt that they would choose different company if they could, but I think both of the Miss Bennets here may be a good influence on them._

_Last night the Hursts, Caroline, and I were sitting the table playing cards when Miss Elizabeth came down to join us. She had no interest in the game and chose to read a book instead. We are in the drawing room again tonight. This time there are no cards. Caroline and Louisa are discussing fashion plates while Miss Elizabeth in doing needlework. Hurst is asleep on the sofa. Perhaps I should ask for some music. I would like for Miss Elizabeth to feel more comfortable here._

_Caroline sends her regards. She asks me to tell you that she longs to see Georgiana again._

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy did not know what to make of this situation. He was inclined to agree with Bingley that it would be nice to have a sister willing to walk miles through mud to act as nurse. After thinking this he felt at first guilty, because it seemed to be an insult to Georgiana. After more thinking though, Darcy decided that his sister would be devoted enough for such a task, but he would not forbear for he to do it, nor could he imagine it being necessary as she could always take a carriage. Did the Bennets not have a carriage? Were they then very poor?

When Darcy related the contents of this missive to his sweet sister, she instantly exclaimed, "I would love to have such a sister!" Darcy's next thought –that maybe she could have that sort of sister—was not at all unpleasant. For the first time, Darcy truly reflected on what it would mean to his sister if he should choose a wife. He also began to reflect more seriously on what qualities were important in a wife. His thoughts, however, were brief as realization dawned on him; Bingley was sincere in his desire to have Miss Elizabeth as a sister because he earnestly desire to make Miss Bennet his wife.

When Darcy began to see the serious nature of his friend's devotion, he felt he ought to help guide his friend to make a prudent decision.

"May I ask the subject of your reverie, dear brother?"

"You may ask, yet for now I will not give an answer."

"I hope you are not displeased with me. I love you dearly, but I am afraid I am not as good a sister as I ought to be."

"Nonsense!" Georgiana was much relieved and offered her brother a quick embrace before departing.

_Dear Bingley,_

_I hope that all is well. Are the Bennet sisters still with you at Netherfield? It seems that you are having an enjoyable time. Your admiration for Miss Elizabeth benefit was so great that I began to think you were transferring your affections from one sister to another. Of course, I now see that it was brotherly admiration, and I wonder if you are truly hoping to make this young lady your sister. With these thoughts, I thought it would be prudent for me to ask you some questions. I hope you will not think me intrusive; I look to you as a brother and want to assist you in making a wise decision._

_You have already told me that Miss Bennet is all that is sweet and good. Do you know this only from observation? Or have you learned of her character from others? What is her family's situation? While the willingness of a younger sister to walk three miles may be admirable, it suggests to me that her family lacks a carriage. There financial situation must be significantly below your own. What is her dowry? Is it possible that she would marry you for financial reasons even if she were indifferent to you? Who are her relations? Is there any scandal or tarnished reputation in her family? Is there any impropriety that would bring embarrassment to you?_

_Again, I do not say these things to upset you. I am not there to judge for myself. _

_Are you finding in difficulty in managing the estate? Is Miss Bingley keeping house for you? If so is she enjoying the task? She has often implied that she would want to be mistress of a large estate. I am looking forward to the time when Georgiana is able to keep house for me. Now that she is nearly sixteen, I think she will be soon ready for some of those roles. _

_Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

At dinner that evening, Darcy asked his sister, "Would you like to begin assuming some of the duties of mistress of the estate?" Georgiana stared at the floor for a few moments before looking up and answering.

"What duties would you like me to assume?"

"Would you like to start with planning the menus?" Her face lit up at this suggestion.

"Certainly! Is there anything else?"

"Perhaps Mrs. Annesley could begin training you on hosting small gatherings for teatime. I would not ask you to preside over anything more than small informal gatherings until you feel more comfortable." Georgiana's face first looked alarmed then relieved.

"I suppose I must learn sometime."

"When would you like to head to town for the winter, sister? Do you wish to go before or after Christmas?"  
"I care not, as long as I spend the holiday with you."

"Then I will suggest we go before Christmas, that way we may be able to spend time at Christmas with the Fitzwilliams."

"It would be lovely to see Cousin Richard."

"Then it is settled."

"I imagine you are looking forward to seeing Mr. Bingley again. Will he be in town this winter?"

"I don't know, Georgiana. I hope that he will. His letters have cheered me greatly, but he may wish to remain in Hertfordshire. It seems that county has many attractions for him."

"Or perhaps just one."

In a few days another letter arrived for Darcy expounding on the subject of that attraction.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I do thank you for your letter. I assure you that I read it in the manner intended. Some of your statements seem offensive to the lady I most esteem, but you do not know her. Hopefully, someday soon you will. In the meantime allow me to answer your concerns._

_Mr. Bennet is a respected gentleman with an estimated income of 2000 per annum. His estate, Longbourn, is unfortunately entailed away from the female line. The ladies dowries are relatively small, but this is no major concern to me as I have plenty to support her. They are not poor and they do indeed own a carriage. With six ladies in one family, though, the carriage is not always available when desired. Plus the carriage horses are often used in farm labor._

_Miss Bennet has two uncles, one an attorney, the other in trade. Law is certainly respectable, and I cannot look down on trade. Most of my own fortune was acquired in that manner. She also has one cousin, Mr. Collins, who has recently taken orders and received a comfortable living. I had the opportunity to meet Mr. Collins yesterday, as he is currently staying at Longbourn for some days. He often mentioned his patroness, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, whom he esteems highly. Certainly a clergyman is a respectable thing to have as a relation._

_I have not been able to uncover a blemish on any reputation of any of the Bennets or their relatives. There are no scandals. Miss Bennet is reputed for beauty and her character, no one has spoken an ill-word of her at any point. She always acts justly and rightly. There is no way she would marry for mercenary motives. Besides, I do believe she admires me greatly. She is always perfectly proper in her manners and her behavior, but her eyes light up with happiness when I am near her. I am nearly sure I am in love with Miss Bennet._

_The Miss Bennets have returned home now. They remained for two days after the last letter I wrote. The last evening Miss Bennet was able to come down for a couple of hours and spend time with us in the drawing room. Then on the morning before they left, we took a short walk in the garden. I do not know how I would cope with her absence if I had not received an invitation to dine with them at Longbourn._

_It is much quieter here with the absence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is such a lively conversationalist. She has a knack for drawing people into conversation. I also found that while she liked to share amusing and diverting stories, she was not gossipy or mean-spirited. She never sought to ridicule anyone with her recollections. When Caroline and Louisa share stories of acquaintances, it is generally at someone's expense. When Miss Elizabeth shares stories, it is rarely so. Indeed, she laughs at herself most of all. _

_I believe Caroline is enjoying being the hostess. We are planning to host a ball soon. I think she is nervous, but I am sure the ball will be lovely._

_I hope you are well and that this letter finds you in the best of spirits._

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy had to admit that Bingley had provided reasonable answers for his enquiries. It seemed that his dear friend was well on his way toward matrimony. Darcy hoped that his friend would be happy. Then he began to wonder about his own happiness. He thought about Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the lively conversationalist who was caring and nurturing. Were these characteristics he was looking for in a wife. He began to think so. A wife would have many of the traits of a good companion; he thought of that list. Still, that list did not seem so inspired, so he added that she must also be nurturing, compassionate, well-read. Were there more attributes? Would he ever find his ideal wife?

If Elizabeth Bennet had known her actions had inspired the reflections of the master of a great estate, she would have been much surprised. As it was, her mind currently held no room for deep reflection. He head was full of thoughts of a charming, amiable, gentlemanly young lieutenant. She was daydreaming about the very handsome George Wickham.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day after the two eldest Bennets returned from their stay at Netherfield, the Reverend William Collins arrived at Longbourn in search of a wife. He at first admired his eldest cousin, Jane. However, when informed that she was likely to be soon engaged, he settled for her sister Elizabeth. Once he made this choice, he decided to admire her as fervently as possible. He did not see when his advances were rebuffed, nor did he observe when her heart began to admire another. The selfsame day that Mr. Collins decided that Elizabeth would be the ideal companion of his future life, she made the acquaintance of Mr. Wickham.

The Bennet sisters were walking in Meryton to see their Aunt Phillips when they were first introduced to Wickham. All of them immediately noted his fine countenance and good figure. They were also soon aware of his pleasing address. While the party was speaking, they were joined by Mr. Bingley; to Jane's great delight, that gentleman also joined the conversation. Though Bingley could not remember where, he had the distinct feeling that he had Mr. Wickham's name somewhere before.

After their conversation in the street, the ladies called upon Mrs. Phillips, who invited them to dinner that evening, insisting that she would also send their uncle to invite both of the gentleman with whom they had been speaking.

That evening, Mr. Wickham placed himself beside Miss Elizabeth Bennet, much to the chagrin of her younger sisters. He charmed the young lady with his agreeable manner; even the dullest subjects seemed interesting when he spoke of them. By the time she returned home that evening, her head was full of him.

A few days later, the Bennets attended Mr. Bingley's ball at Netherfield. Elizabeth he spied Mr. Wickham in the crowd, and she was pleased to find that he seemed to desire her company at least as much as she did his. They danced together as often as propriety would allow, and Elizabeth was so distracted that she did not notice any impropriety from her family. Her ecstasy of the evening even enabled her to overlook her cousins unwanted attentions.

Mr. Bingley did not notice the impropriety of the Bennets either, as his eyes were almost entirely fixed upon his angel. Charles Bingley's sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, did notice and were appalled. How could their brother not notice Mrs. Bennet's vulgarity or the unguarded behavior of the younger girls? The sisters were alarmed. They could not allow their brother to connect with these people.

Since Bingley was unaware of his sisters' horrors, he saw the evening as a complete success. In his delight he could not sleep, instead he penned a letter.

_Dear Darcy,_

_The ball tonight was such a success. Caroline outdid herself and was a perfectly wonderful hostess. I know the decorations were beautiful and the food was delicious. I confess though that I barely noticed these things. How can one notice such frivolities when one is beside an angel? The more I learn of Jane's character the more impressed I become. Miss Bennet is all that is truly lovely. _

_Of course, I danced with many other ladies; as the host, it would have been improper not to. The dances brought little pleasure. I did enjoy dancing with Miss Elizabeth though. After all, she was more than willing to indulge in my favorite topic of conversation, her elder sister. Miss Elizabeth shared many delightful tales of their childhood together. She sometimes told stories in which she embarrassed herself greatly, but none of the stories were embarrassing to her sister. How lovely that she sought to protect Miss Bennet's dignity before me. Still, I confess I would love to hear the embarrassing stories, if indeed they exist. I sometimes wonder how I will ever measure up to a lady so perfect. _

_I leave tomorrow on a business trip to London. Thankfully, the business I have will only take a few days. I cannot imagine being away from Miss Bennet for long. My sister's have been begging me to return to London for the winter. I have not decided my plans yet. Maybe Miss Bennet will come to London too? She has an aunt and uncle there, and I know she often stays with them. Either way, I will make sure to see you at some point this winter._

_ Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy did not mind that Charles description of the ball was so brief. Georgiana would have preferred a missive that described the decorations and meal in great detail. She wondered what it would be like to host a ball. Still, she was happy with the information Darcy related from the epistle.

"Do you think Mr. Bingley is very serious about Miss Bennet, brother?"

"Certainly! He once referred to her by her Christian name. I do not think he meant to be so improper, but if he is thinking of her that way, he must have matrimony on his mind."

"I do hope that she does come to London and that we can meet her soon."

"I hope so too! I will write to Bingley soon and tell him as much."

_Dear Bingley,_

_My sister was disappointed not to have exact details about the ball. We both, however, are delighted to see you so happy and in love. We would both love to meet Miss Bennet, so we hope she will be able to come to town for the winter. We will be arriving in town just before Christmas and will be staying there until my trip to Rosings for Easter. _

_I am so thankful that Mr. Robins is an excellent steward; I cannot imagine leaving my estate for so long otherwise. Have you a plan for managing your estate while you are away? I know it is much smaller than Pemberley and that it is only leased, but I imagine there will still be some labor required in your absence. _

_Have you been enjoying the role of master of Netherfield? Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that I am the master of Pemberley, even though it has been five years since Father died. He was a remarkable man and I don't think I will ever live up to him. I do try to emulate him as much as possible, and I hope I do not neglect any of the responsibilities of the estate. Mr. Robins thinks that I do too much myself and that I should delegate more to him and to my other employees. Perhaps he is right. It is always hard to trust that someone else will do the work correctly though. _

_I suppose I contradict myself. I worry that I will not be able to fulfill my responsibilities, but I hesitate to hand those responsibilities away since someone else might not be able to fulfill them._

_It must be nice to know that you are so close to having helpmeet by your side. I wish you the best of luck._

_Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

It was a morose man who received Darcy's letter. Bingley was in London. His sisters had closed Netherfield and followed behind him the day after his departure. He was livid. They were determined to keep him away from Miss Bennet.

"Brother she is not a suitable match for you. You could do much better."

"Better than her? Better than one who is everything sweet and good? One whose character bears not the slightest blemish."

"Her family is vulgar. They take no notice of propriety?"  
"There may have been some lapses in behavior, but there was nothing that would make them disastrous connections. I will not be swayed."

"Did you not intend to raise your families standards by marriage, not lower them?"

"I am not lowering them. She belongs to the landed gentry. Our fortune comes from trade. Had you forgotten? Besides all of that I love her!"

"Do you think she loves you? I am near certain she does not?"

"Near certain? Has she confided in you?"

"She enjoys your attentions, Charles. She is flattered by your admiration. She does not return your regard." Charles Bingley was silent for a long while after this statement.

"I am not utterly convinced. I will return to Hertfordshire as planned, and I will try to ascertain the truth of your words."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When a letter from Bingley did not arrive for more than two weeks, Darcy was unsurprised and unconcerned. Their recent frequent correspondence was an anomaly, in their relationship. Georgiana did wonder about it, though, and asked her brother at tea time one day.

"Do you think, Mr. Bingley has proposed yet?

"I cannot know. He will tell us when he has news."

"I certainly hope nothing is wrong. He is so in love with her." Georgiana was thinking of Mr. Wickham when she said these words. She knew that the way she had felt about Mr. Wickham was nothing to the way Mr. Bingley was feeling.

"Perhaps he has declared himself to her and is so busy singing her praises to her face, that he feels no need to sing her praises in a letter."

"He has told us so much about Miss Bennet that I have begun to think of her as a friend already. If she is a half as lovely as he describes, it will be a delight to be in her company."

"No doubt you are right. You deserve a friend who is all sweetness and goodness, for you are all that is sweet and good, dear sister."

"You are too good to me."

"It is you who are too good to me. Thank you, for serving my tea today. Do you think you would like to serve tea to company soon?" Georegiana paled.

"I believe that I could serve tea to company." She paused for awhile.

"I sense some uneasiness."

"I would like to start with very small gatherings of people I know very well. Perhaps Cousin Richard or Aunt Fitzwilliam could be my first guest?" She looked to Mrs. Annesley, who had been sitting silently through the exchange. Mrs. Annesley smiled approvingly.

"My young charge is certainly capable of entertaining a large party, but I believe she will do best starting slowly. She will not fear making mistakes if she knows her company will love her regardless. If she is not afraid she is less likely to make them." Darcy heard the wisdom in Mrs. Annesley's word and nodded appreciatively. Darcy then returned to his study; his heart was full of pride and admiration for his sister.

Many miles away, his friend with less worthy sisters was not faring as well. Although Mr. Bingley had followed through with his plan to return to Netherfield. He was now full of doubt. When he first called at Longbourn after his return, Miss Bennet received him with a smile, but something was different in the way she looked at him. In receiving his attentions, she seemed even more reserved. Since she did not seem displeased, he was given enough hope to continue. He called on her often and accepted every invitation for which he thought she might be present.

With the frequency of his visits increased, he could not help but notice that Longbourn had another frequent caller. Lieutenant Wickham was present nearly as often as Mr. Bingley. It was clear to any observer at this point that Mr. Wickham and Miss Elizabeth shared a mutual admiration. Their lively conversation seemed to show them well-paired. Mr. Bingley saw no reason not to whole-heartedly approve the other young gentleman. His thoughts on the matter began to change one day when he heard Mr. Wickham's story about toads.

"When I was about ten years old, my friend and I decided to catch some toads. It was summer, and there were plenty of the creatures. We sought to see who could find the largest number of toads. I do not remember who won, perhaps we tied. I do remember we had captured eighteen of these animals by the time we were done. We wanted to keep them as pets, so we put them in a large jug. My friend placed the jug of toads in his room. We then went to capture some insects to feed to our new pets. I am sure the toads could not have been happy in such a confined space. However, they were not so confined as we had thought. When we returned to my friend's room with our prey, the toads were no longer in the jug. Well at least most of them were gone. There were still three toads which had stayed behind."

"Oh, dear!" Elizabeth gasped laughing, "Whatever did you do next?"

"We informed the housekeeper, who called the maids for assistance. It took several hours to find all of the toads. Some of the maids were uneasy for weeks, lest we had missed some of them. My friend was severely punished for the infraction of bringing toads into the home. As his accomplice, I ought to have been punished too, I suppose. I merely received a reprimand. My own father thought the story most amusing."

The whole room was filled with laughter. Only Mr. Bingley had not succumbed. The story was too familiar to him! Darcy had told him this story before. Suddenly Bingley remember where he had heard of Mr. Wickham before. Mr. Wickham was the son of old Mr. Darcy's steward. He could not remember any details, but he knew Darcy disapproved of the man. He felt a brotherly need to protect Miss Elizabeth, though he did not know if Mr. Wickham's faults truly required protectiveness.

"Mr. Bingley, I fear you disapprove of my tale."

"No indeed, sir! I am sure many of my own boyish antics rivaled yours. I am merely lost in thought contemplating other matters."

"You have not dined with the officers for some time, sir! Your company added a great deal to our merry party when last you came."

"If Colonel Forster issues me an invitation, I will be sure to come."

"Very good, man!" Wickham then turned to Elizabeth, "Speaking of toads, where is that cousin of yours?"

"You should not speak so of Mr. Collins!" Mirth and Disapproval were both present in Miss Elizabeth's voice. "Mr. Collins has returned to Kent, but he will be back again soon, for he is now betrothed to my dear friend, Charlotte Lucas."

"Are you unhappy about the match?"

"I wish dear Charlotte only the greatest joy. I hope she will find it with her choice of husband. I also shall miss her greatly."

"I suspect you disapprove of the man more than you are admitting. He is after all an odious man."

"You ought not to speak so, sir!"

"You do not contradict me, though. You agree, but I will allow the subject to drop."

Mr. Bingley only heard a little of this last conversation. He was too occupied with his angel, Miss Bennet. Still when he left her presence, his thoughts returned to Mr. Wickham, and the question of whether he ought to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mr. Bingley wanted to write to Mr. Darcy and ask for advice about George Wickham. He remembered, however, that Darcy would be expecting news from him regarding Miss Bennet. He couldn't decide what to say on this matter as he had not convinced himself one way or another of Miss Bennet's feelings toward himself. Still, he would keep his eyes on Mr. Wickham, and see if he could learn anything more which would show him how to proceed. In such a watchful stance, Mr. Bingley caught bits of an interesting conversation.

"You speak of Cambridge, as though it were many years ago, yet you have only now joined the militia. This seems rather singular to me. Do you mind me asking how there came to be such a gap between your education and your career?" Wickham smiled at her.

"I don't mind you asking at all. My godfather intended me for the church. There was a particular living he had promised to me. I did not pursue a career after college, since I intended to take orders when that living fell vacant. However, before the anticipated event occurred, my godfather passed away. His son refused me the living, so now I am making my own way in the world?"

"Why did he refuse the living to you? Was it not left to you in his father's will."

"It was not specifically written in the will. The promise, therefore, is not legally binding."

"You have not answered the question of why."

"The son disliked me. He was jealous of the favor his father showed me."

"That seems a pitiful reason for a man to ignore his father's wishes. What sort of man was the son, that he could do this to you?"

"A proud and arrogant one."

"So when your godfather died, you expected to live on the patronage of his proud arrogant son who disliked you. Did you have no notion that such a man might deny you the living?"

"None at all. I thought him too proud to dishonor his father in such a manner."

"How much time fell between the death of your godfather and the time the living became vacant?"

"Three years."

"How did you live in those three years? You had no career? Did the proud son support you?"

"There was a small inheritance left for me. I should have spent it in furthering my career in some other field, had I but known the living would be denied to me."

"Since you were intended for the church, you must have spent those years preparing for the life of a clergyman, no?" Wickham visibly squirmed under her gaze.

"Indeed."

"And how much time has passed since you were denied the living? "

"Two years."

"Have you been living off the inheritance all this time?"

"For the most part I have. Until recently I maintained hope that my godfather's son would make amends."

"Now you have finally lost hope, and seek to provide for yourself. While such a circumstance as yours is certainly unenviable. You must still feel overwhelming gratitude to your godfather. He did a great deal to provide for you, and left you in a much better position than many men face."

"I do feel great gratitude toward him. He was a great man."

Mr. Wickham then arose and bowed, "I must take leave of you all now. I hope to see you again soon." He took Elizabeth's hand into his own and kissed it. Then he quickly departed from Longbourn.

When he had gone, Bingley looked at Miss Elizabeth and asked, "What do you think of Mr. Wickham's story?" Mr. Bingley was thankful for his ability to remain calm in negative situations. Inside his blood was boiling with the insinuations made against his dearest friend.

"I am not sure what to think. He spins quite the tale. Certainly some it must be true. Mr. Wickham had truth in all of his looks. Nonetheless, I am convinced he is not sharing the entire story. Something just doesn't seem right. I have a hard time believing he would waste so much of his life waiting on the benevolence of a man he said was not good at all."

"You are perceptive, Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps the living was denied him because of a character flaw. Perhaps Mr. Wickham possesses some traits that make him unfit as a clergyman. Perhaps his godfather's son is an honorable man who saw these flaws and did not wish the church to be corrupted."

"I concur. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Well, I must part from you now." He turned to Jane, "Thank you for the pleasure of your company. I missed Hertfordshire a great deal while I was in London. My sisters wish me to return to town for the winter, but I do not wish to leave my friends behind." After a pause he looked at Elizabeth, "Do be careful."

Having heard that conversation, he wondered if writing to Darcy would be necessary. Miss Elizabeth seemed like she might be able to manage this situation on her wits alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It might be expected that Mr. Wickham would not have been pleased to be questioned and doubted by Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Strangely enough, he was. She was so different from the other young ladies he knew, that he felt himself drawn to her. The more pointed she became in her inquisitions, the more often he came to call, and the more flattery and charm he attempted to bestow. If he had not been such a handsome man, Elizabeth would have probably been disturbed by Wickham's attentions. As it was, she rather enjoyed them.

"Mr. Wickham, I've been wondering about you." Wickham puffed up a little, knowing he was in her thoughts.

"What have you been wondering?"

"You have said you were intended for the church, and you seem genuinely upset by the living you lost. Is it still your desire to become a parson." A strange look clouded Wickham's countenance momentarily.

"Very much so."

"Are there not other ways you could achieve a life serving the church. Are there not many men who become ministers without wealthy godfathers to support them?"

"I would need some more of patronage. Your cousin Collins has found a great patroness by means of insincere flattery. I do not think myself capable of such."

"At least if the subject of your flattery were not a young woman?" She arched her eyebrow at Wickham.

"With you I do not speak insincere flattery. You are worthy of every compliment!"

"You seek to feed my vanity, sir. Yet without flattery perhaps you might find a worthy patron in some other manner. Many men might select a clergyman based on his character and his preparedness for serving the congregation."

"I think you are most optimistic. I am not. Let us speak of some other subject which pains me less." From this reply, Elizabeth confirmed her suspicion that Mr. Wickham really had no desire for the life of a cleric. His desire for the living was purely monetary. She considered teasing him more about his lack of qualifications for serving in the church. In the end, it did not seem worth her effort, she knew what she needed to know. Instead she sought to engage her handsome companion in other subjects of discourse.

"Do you read much, sir?"

"As an officer in the militia, I have little time for reading."

"Did you enjoy reading before coming to your present condition."

"Yes indeed."

"What sort of books do you prefer to read?" There was a long pause.

"I like poetry best." This was true. He liked poetry because he could use it to make women soon.

"And who is your favorite poet, pray tell?"

"Shakespeare." He looked into her eyes then. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

"I assure you I am not temperate. I can see that you favor the poetry of the bard because it aids in your main quest of charming women. I do not deny that many of Shakespeare's writings are great indeed. However, I believe you will find that his charming lines can in no way cover a lack of character."

"You accuse me of lacking character?"

"I made no such accusation. I am merely suggesting that if you do suffer a lack, I will not be fooled by charm alone." Wickham knew that it was time to retreat. Another day he would return to be burned by Miss Elizabeth Bennet's witty repartee.

After witness a few similar conversations, Bingley quit worrying about Wickham. Instead, he refocused all of his energy on the object of his adoration. He heart soared when she confirmed to him that she would be travelling to London that winter after all.

"I will come to town with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner after Christmas. I am so pleased that they have invited me."

"And when you arrive you must call on my sisters. In the meantime, please write to them to keep them informed of your plan. I will head to town the week before Christmas, so that I can spend the holiday with my family. Hopefully, I will see you again ere long." Jane beamed at him in response.

With this glad tiding, Bingley finally sent news to his friend.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I hope that you and Miss Darcy are well. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write to you. I have been out of sorts since my visit to town. My sister Caroline attempted to sway me from my devotion to Miss Bennet. She tells me that Miss Bennet is indifferent to me. This seems so contrary to what I had believed, but I cannot help fear its truth. Caroline is Miss Bennet's particular friend after all. Still I am determined to win my angel's heart. _

_Miss Bennet is to come to London for the winter. I am so excited. She will be here shortly after Christmas. I look forward to introducing her to you. I will be heading to town before the holiday. When do you arrive?_

_I have been enjoying my time at Netherfield immensely. The society here has been so welcoming. Right now the neighborhood is still abuzz with some joyful news. The Reverend Mr. Collins, whose patron is Lady Cathrine De Bourgh, will be marrying the eldest Miss Lucas. Perhaps you will meet them when you travel into Kent. _

_Another unusual development occurred here recently as well. As I have been calling on Longbourn, another gentleman has frequently been here as well. He has been paying marked attentions to Miss Elizabeth. I did not think much of him at all until one day when he shared a story about accidentally allowing toads free in grand estate. At that time I realized that this Mr. Wickham was the son of your father's steward. I seem to recall that you have a particularly poor opinion of this man. As I feel a certain brotherly affection to Miss Elizabeth, I wondered if there were something I needed to do to protect her. _

_Oddly enough, she seems to be taking care of the situation very well on her own. I have noticed that nearly every conversations she begins with Wickham is designed to make him look like a fool or expose some character flaw. Oddly enough this has not dissuaded him from his attentions. I do not understand at all. _

_Yours Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

As Bingley folded his letter he sighed. He was thankful that soon he could sit and speak to his friend face to face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Your concern about George Wickham is well merited." Darcy informed Bingley about a week later as they were sitting in Darcy's home in London, sipping port after dinner. "He is not a trustworthy man, and I would not want him around any lady I cared about."

"Even if the lady in question is capable of humiliating him at every turn?"

"I admit that is a sight I should very much like to see. I wonder how she became aware enough of Wickham's character to question him. You don't suppose he has behaved improperly toward her?"

"I am sure she would not tolerate his continued visits if he had done anything improper. I think she began to suspect him when he told a story about how his godfather's son had denied him the living he had been promised. By the end of that conversation, any listener would have known that he would not have been fit as a clergyman."

"I paid him the full value of that living! Three thousand pounds!"

"I knew his story was not to be taken at face value. Miss Elizabeth knew it, too."

"Despite your faith Miss Elizabeth's cleverness, I think it would be advisable for someone to keep a close eye on Wickham. Her family should probably be informed of Wickham's character. You could speak to Miss Bennet about it when she arrives in two weeks."

Miss Darcy was passing the room where the men were conversing; she knew she shouldn't be listening, but when she realized they were speaking of Wickham, she could not help herself. Georgiana's first thought was disappointment in herself; she should have been able to see through Wickham. Her second thought was that she would dearly like to have Miss Elizabeth Bennet as a friend. She didn't know when she might have the opportunity to meet Miss Elizabeth, but at least she would meet that lady's sister very soon.

Knowing that Miss Bennet would arrive soon filled Mr. Bingley with good cheer, and his cheer was so contagious that those around him could not help but feel happy. Bingley was staying with the Darcys, and his presence had completely changed the environment of the home. The mostly silent dinners had been replaced with pleasant conversation and hearty laughter.

Hearty laughter also filled the Fitzwilliam home when Darcy and Georgiana arrived to spend Christmas with their Aunt and Uncle. Their Fitzwilliam cousins were both jovial and full of friendly laughter. The Viscount, James Fitzwilliam was in his thirties, but was boyishly charming. He preferred to play, joke and flirt to every other activity. His mother had quite despaired of his ever settling down and marrying. His younger brother, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was also jovial and was a true gentleman. He was not as opposed to the idea of matrimony as his elder brother; however, as the second son, he knew he needed to marry a woman with some fortune to support the lifestyle to which he was accustomed. Richard was Darcy's opposite in appearance, personality and demeanor. Despite their differences they were nearly as close as brothers, and they were united in their great love for Georgiana whose guardianship they shared.

Aunt Fitzwilliam, the Countess of Matlock, was in temperament similar to her elder son. She loved to laugh and play. As the wife of an earl, she had had few concerns in life which would put a damper on her boisterous personality. Her husband, on the other hand was a stern and silent man. Those who did not know him well found him intimidating. His family and friends were aware, though, that he had a kind and gentle heart. He also had a keen wit and a wry sense of humor.

"Welcome, Niece and Nephew! You have been away for too long." The earl ushered them into the sitting room.

"Why have you not come sooner?" Their aunt demanded.

"We have only just arrived from Pemberley a few days ago." Darcy looked to his cousin Richard silently pleading for help. Richard knew why the Darcys had secluded themselves.

"But why did you stay away for so long? Have you found some young lady in Derbyshire?" The Countess was hopeful. The Viscount laughed this idea away quickly.

"Of course Darcy has not found a young lady. How could he do so as stodgy as he is?"

"Brother, please stop it. If you keep goading Darcy he'll stay away even longer." Darcy looked at Richard thankfully.

"My brother and I have been enjoying our time together. We shall both be in society more than we would like next year when I come out." The whole room turned to Georgiana, who had been silent up to this point. Even amongst family she was very shy, but now she screwed up her courage.

"Aunt, would you please come have tea with me sometime this week."

"Of course, darling!" From here the conversation turned toward Georgiana and her progress in her accomplishments. She did not like the attention, but she preferred it to her brother's discomfort.

The rest of the holiday progressed happily with cheerful conversation. Colonel Fitzwilliam delighted them all with tales of the adventures he had faced on his military campaigns. Then the viscount brought them laughter with tale of boyish exploits. In such company the day passed very quickly until it was time for Mr. and Miss Darcy to depart.

When they arrived home, Georgiana brought out a small package.

"I made these for you brother." Darcy un-wrapped the package and found three finely embroidered handkerchiefs. The border of each was covered with a pattern of yellow roses, made of tiny delicate stitches.

"These are lovely, sister!" But how shall I blow my nose on them. They are too lovely for that. By the way, your present is in the music room.

Georgiana ran into the music room where there was a brand new harp waiting for her. She squealed with delight and impulsively rushed to embrace her older brother. Darcy, though unused to such displays of affection, was pleased.

As the next two weeks passed, the Darcy home was filled with joy and hopefulness. Georgiana entertained her aunt and then cousin Richard. Then she even invited the whole family for dinner. Since Bingley was in residence with them, he also enjoyed the young lady's hospitality.

By two weeks after Christmas, Bingley's spirits began to fall and the mood of the Darcy house began to sink. Miss Bennet, it seemed, had not arrived in London. When Charles pressed his sister, Caroline insisted that she had heard nothing from her friend. Caroline even insinuated that Miss Bennet was intentionally avoiding them because she was displeased with the attentions she had received.

Neither Mr. nor Miss Darcy had ever met Miss Bennet, and they did not know what to make of her absence. They both felt it their responsibility to comfort their bewildered and depressed friend.

As the weeks passed, nothing changed. Darcy and Bingley attended a few society functions, but they mostly stayed in the corner to themselves. This was not unusual behavior for Darcy, but for Bingley it was shocking. Many individuals rightly surmised that the young man suffered from a broken heart.

Darcy hated to leave Bingley when it was time for him to leave for Rosings at Easter time. Bingley assured his friend that he would be fine. Mr. Bingley would spend the next few weeks with his sisters. He doubted that anything would happen while Darcy was away that would change his mood, but he also doubted that it would get worse.

So Fitzwilliam Darcy and Richard Fitzwilliam set out together on their annual journey to Kent, answering the summons of Lady Catherine De Bourgh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth Bennet was sitting in the parlor at the Hunsford parsonage doing needlework. She was half-heartedly listening to the ramblings of Maria Lucas while thinking about the events of the last three months. Jane had gone to London with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, Charlotte had become Mrs. Collins, and Mr. Wickham had stopped calling on her in favor of Mary King. Jane's visit to town had been made with anticipation of being courted by Mr. Bingley, but Mr. Bingley had never called. Charlotte's marriage had meant that Elizabeth was bereft of a very dear friend, but at least Charlotte seemed to be happy in her own way. Mr. Wickham desertion had actually brought Elizabeth relief. He was a charming young man, no doubt, but he was clearly lacking character and substance. She had found so many holes in his stories that she knew he was not a man to be believed. Still it hurt her feelings to have been so quickly discarded; her heart was not wounded, but her vanity was. In any case, Elizabeth was glad to be away from Hertfordshire and spending these weeks in Kent.

Elizabeth was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of someone at the door. Since she and Maria were alone in the house, she decided to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw a tall young gentleman with curly dark hair. He looked at her oddly and seemed embarrassed. After a long silence he uttered, "Could you perchance lend me a pen for a moment?" Elizabeth thought this was an odd request but saw no reason not to comply. She went to find her pen and ink and handed them to the gentleman. He procured a small piece of paper from his pocket, took the pen in hand and wrote a small amount. Then he handed the pen back to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for the pen." He said as he turned and quickly headed out the door. As he was leaving she could hear him speaking.

"I have the information written for you, Richard. I was able to borrow a pen."

"I am surprised to see you back so soon. Mr. Collins seems to be quite loquacious." Miss Elizabeth could not see who had uttered these words, but assumed that it was Richard.

"I did not see Mr. Collins, he seems to be out at the moment. There was a young lady at the door."

"And you managed to speak enough words to her to borrow a pen."

"Somehow I did. I am afraid I may have been too direct and a little bit rude." At this point Elizabeth returned to the parlor and heard no more. If she had continued listening, she would have been amused to find that the gentleman assumed she was Mrs. Collins.

"That was odd!" She exclaimed before relating the interaction to Maria.

Mr. Darcy, who was the gentleman in question, continued to think about the supposed Mrs. Collins. Had not Mr. Bingley described her as a friend to his Miss Bennet? He believed she had been described as a sensible and intelligent woman. Her husband could scarcely be described in the same way. Many adjectives could be used to describe the reverend he had met yesterday after his arrival at Rosings, sensible and intelligent could not. It would be interesting to see them interact when Lady Catherine invited them to dinner at Rosings.

The next afternoon Darcy was strolling through the grounds at Rosings. He was walking through a row of shrubbery when he heard a lady softly humming Greensleeves. Her voice made him think of the story of the Minstrel Blondel and his search for King Richard I. Without thinking he started humming the tune too. She heard his humming and began to sing the next verse. Her voice was clear and sweet and seemed to be coming closer. He gulped and then sang out the third verse. At the end of his verse, a young lady appeared before him.

"I am come to rescue the king from the tower. I do not make a very good Blondel though." She pointed to her chestnut curls.

"Your voice does the minstrel honor."

"Thank you, sir. Now must I raise some ransom to have you rescued? Perhaps your captor is in need of more pens?" Her eyes were laughing. Only at this question did Darcy realize this was the same lady whose pen he had borrowed.

"May I escort you to your destination, Madam?  
"Thank you, sir, but I am not it is entirely proper to except the escort of a gentleman to whom I have not been formally introduced."

"It is also not proper for us to speak to one another without introduction, is it not?"

"You are most certainly correct. Very well, you may escort me to the parsonage, and hopefully Mr. Collins will grant us an introduction."

They walked most of the way in silence, with a few small comments about the weather and the beauty of Rosings. When they arrived at the parsonage, Mr. Collins looked like he might have a fit of apoplexy. He was both delighted and terrified. Hopefully his cousin had not somehow offended the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley.

"Cousin, I was walking through the park, and came across this gentleman on his way here. Perhaps you can introduce us."

"Of Course! Cousin, this is Mr. Darcy, nephew of the Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Mr. Darcy, this is my cousin, Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire. If you would like to come inside I would also introduce you to my wife and sister." Darcy accepted. After introductions, he sat silently for a few moments and then rose to leave.

Why was Miss Bennet in Kent? Wasn't she supposed to be in London being courted by Mr. Bingley. Darcy decided it was his duty to his friend to find out why Miss Bennet was here and whether or not she deserved Bingley's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Mr. Darcy returned to his aunt's home, he was very much preoccupied. He barely spoke to Lady Catherine or to his cousins. His cousin Richard thought this peculiar and chose to make an inquiry.

"Darcy has something happened to cause such distraction?"

"No, cousin, I have just returned from a walk about the grounds and a stroll to the parsonage."

"Has, Mr. Collins rendered you speechless?" Mr. Darcy chuckled but swiftly retired to his room.

Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire was staying across the lane in the parsonage. Mr. Collins was her cousin, so it was not really peculiar that she would be here visiting. But why would she not have told Bingley so? Even if she did not return his regard, she could have informed his sister of her change in plans.

Darcy debated whether or not he should make Miss Bennet aware of their mutual acquaintance. He decided against mentioning Mr. Bingley. He supposed there was some chance she would have recognized his name if Bingley had mentioned it. On the chance she did not know he was Mr. Bingley's friend, he figured she would be more likely to be open about her reasons. He also realized he was going to have to do a lot more talking and less watching silently. He was nervous, but also looking forward to learning more about Miss Bennet and possibly helping his friend.

When Mr. Darcy called on the parsonage the next morning, he found Miss Bennet sitting outside on a large boulder reading. He took the opportunity to look at her carefully. She was certainly pretty, her figure was light and pleasing, but certainly Mr. Bingley's praise was overdone. He had said she was an angel, but would not an angel have had more perfect symmetry. Then she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to show both intelligence and mirth. He blushed as he realized he had been caught in his observations.

"Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy"

"How do you do? Are you enjoying your stay here in Kent?"

"I am well and my stay has been pleasant."

"You must be close to your cousin, do you come stay with him often?" Miss Bennet laughed.

"I honestly have not known my cousin long. We made our first acquaintance last fall in Hertfordshire. Mrs. Collins, however, has long been my dearest friend. It is her company that draws me here."

"It seems unusual that your dearest friend would have ended up marrying your cousin, with whom you were not acquainted."

"We were acquainted before they married."

"But not long before?"

"Yes, you see, Mr. Collins' father had a disagreement with my own father. The two men did not speak to one another. However, after the elder Collins passed away, the younger Collins sought to heal the breach. He came to visit us at Longbourn for nearly a fortnight. It seems that he also felt some sympathy toward us, since my father's estate is entailed on him. He wanted to make us some amends."

"He wanted to make amends for the entail? What could he mean? Unless he meant to marry one of you? He clearly has not done so."

"He did mean to do so. In fact he proposed to… one of us. His proposal was refused, and three days later he was betrothed to my dearest friend." Elizabeth blushed as she spoke.

"May I ask why he was refused?"

"The lady to whom he proposed neither loved nor respected him. Therefore, she had no desire to marry him. My father was in complete agreement with this reasoning."

"It is sound reasoning. I thought, though, that perhaps there was some other reason. I thought perhaps you had refused him because your heart was engaged elsewhere"

"I do not remember saying it was I who had refused him. If you must know, I was quite infatuated with a certain gentleman at that time."

"But not anymore?"

"No, I became convinced that he was not a man of substance and character. He did not wish to involve himself in deep discussion. He merely wanted to pay pretty compliments."

"So you wanted to have a discourse on the writings Aristotle compared to current Scientific knowledge, and he wanted to tell you how lovely you are." Elizabeth blushed.

"Precisely, sir."

"I should think most women would prefer the latter. Maybe it was not a lack of mental acuity on his part, but instead a misunderstanding of what would please you."

"Either way, it is immaterial now. It is my understanding he is betrothed to another young lady now."

"I see. And what are you reading this lovely morning?" Mr. Darcy sensed that it was time for another subject change. It would take some time to digest the conversation which had taken place so far.

"Psalms. Would you care to read with me?" Elizabeth patted on the boulder beside where she was sitting, inviting him to join her. He complied. As he sat down their elbows briefly touched. Elizabeth felt a soft tingly feeling all over. She looked at Darcy, if he had felt something it did not show. Darcy looked over her shoulder as she began to read. Her sweet voice soothed him as she read, then she handed him the book and told him it was his turn to read. He completed the psalm she had been reading, then looked down on her smiling face.

"Do you often read the psalms?"

"Not so often as I probably ought. Mr. Collins, however, has strong feelings about the appropriate reading materials for young ladies. I do not have so many choices here."

"Your father, then, does not have such ideas."

"Not at all."

"Well, speaking of Mr. Collins ideas on propriety, we have probably been sitting here too long. I am going to call at the parsonage, will you come in now too." Elizabeth hopped down from the rock; Darcy closed the book and then followed.

They walked together inside and continued to converse about the psalms and about which verses brought them comfort.

When Darcy left, Elizabeth began to wonder about their conversation. Why had she told him so much, surely it was not proper. Yet when Mr. Darcy looked at her with those hazel-green eyes; it felt to her like he was looking at her soul. Elizabeth almost felt like he would know the truth about her whether she told him or not. Still she felt oddly comfortable speaking to him on matters which ought to have embarrassed her.

Darcy was also thinking about their conversation. It seemed strange but pleasing that she had admitted so much to him. Her thoughts about her previous suitor puzzled him a little. Did she really think Bingley was a man without substance or character? Such an idea was preposterous. Was she bitter about being jilted? Miss Bennet did seem absolutely convinced that her former suitor was intended for another. Bingley obviously was not engaged to another. How could she have gotten such an idea? MISS BINGLEY! Immediately Darcy sat down to write a letter.

_Dear Bingley,_

_Our travels into Kent went smoothly. My aunt is doing well and is as overbearing as ever. How are you? _

_The main reason I am writing is a thought that occurred to me just now. What if Miss Bingley does not want you to be with Miss Bennet? Would she have been dishonest to you and to her friend to try and keep you apart? This is not a direct accusation, as I have no specific knowledge of any betrayal. Nonetheless, I think you should consider discussing the matter with your sister._

_I hope all goes well for you._

_Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy felt a little dishonest not telling Bingley the source of his knowledge, still since he didn't know if Miss Bennet would want to see Mr. Bingley, he thought it wisest not to mention her presence in Kent. Darcy's heart seemed much lighter after he sent this message. He was pleased to think he might be helping his friend.

Colonel Fitzwilliam saw Darcy's light-heartedness and began to wonder if there was a fountain of joy hidden at the parsonage. He determined he would join Darcy tomorrow if he was making another call at the parsonage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy walked to parsonage together the next morning. Darcy could not help thinking that he would prefer to make the visit alone, but he knew that he could not tell his cousin to stay away. When they came upon their destination, they saw Miss Bennet sitting about the same boulder. She looked up immediately and smiled.

"Good day, Miss Bennet," Darcy called as he approached, "May I introduce my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"I suppose I shall allow it," She turned to the Colonel and smiled, "Good day Colonel."

"Richard, this is Miss Bennet." The Colonel, nodded knowingly. Was this Darcy's fountain of joy?

"Are you enjoying your stay here in Kent?" Darcy asked the lady, just as he had the morning before.

"Indeed. I believe I am. The weather is so lovely."

"Have you been reading again today? " He had spied the book of smalls beside her.

"I have not been reading the psalms yet. I had thought I might read it later I have just finished reading a letter from one of my sisters. As far as Mr. Collin's knows, my sisters' letters contain nothing improper; therefore, I am allowed to read them." Darcy noticed that despite her humor, Miss Bennet seemed downcast when she mentioned the letter.

"Would the reverend's assumption be correct?"

"In this case, absolutely. The sister who wrote this letter is incapable of an improper thought or action." Miss Bennet then remember the Colonel, who was standing beside them with an amused countenance.

"This boulder is not large enough to admit three, perhaps we should adjourn to the sitting room in the parlor. Colonel, have you yet made the acquaintance of Mrs. Collins and her sister?"

"I have not and would be pleased to do so. Is it already with you, Darcy, if we head inside now?"

"Only if Miss Bennet is sure that boulder will not fly away when she dismounts." Miss Bennet hopped down, with a small chuckle, while Colonel Fitzwilliam loudly guffawed. He was not so much amused by the comment as he was the fact that his cousin would make such a statement at all.

After arriving inside, introductions were quickly made. Colonel Fitzwilliam pleased everyone with his good manners and cheerful conversation. Darcy retreated to a position by the window. He was listening to the conversation, but taking no part in it. Finally during a lull in the conversation, he screwed up his courage and went to sit with the group, placing himself beside Miss Bennet.

"Miss Bennet, when we arrived, you were reading a letter from your sister. Would you tell me about her and about your family."

"Oh indeed! I love nothing more than to speak of her. The letter was from my older sister Jane. She is everything that is sweet and good. She always sees the best in everyone and is serene and calm in all situations." Darcy laughed at himself in his head, feeling a variety of emotions as he realized the creature before him was not Bingley's Miss Bennet. Not noticing the strange look on Darcy's face, Elizabeth continued her explanation, "Jane feels deeply, but she does not show it easily. She will easily yield her own desires to please someone else, but when she believes she is in the right, she will not yield. She is so good, I wish I could be more like her."

"She sounds like an angel." Darcy laughed, "Could you tell me about your other sisters?"

"I am the next in line, and my sister Mary comes right after me. Mary tries very hard to be like Jane. She is good, but her goodness is practiced and not inherent. She would love the reading selection here, and would not find it lacking. Mary is the most accomplished of us. She practices her accomplishments assiduously. I think she has the potential to grow into a very fine woman." If she had been talking only to Mr. Darcy, without other listeners present, she might have mentioned that Mary's sermonizing sometimes drove her mad. She knew it would not do to say such a thing with the Colonel present. The Collinses, of course, already knew.

"My sister Kitty is next. She is a lively young lady. She rarely states her own opinion and is stuck like glue to my youngest sister Lydia. Lydia is boisterous and fun, but with little sense. She is full young though, only being fifteen years old. She still has much time before she needs to settle." Darcy was trying to remember what Bingley had said of the Bennet sisters to see if this description matched the one he had already received. As far as his recollection went, it did, so he was satisfied. Then he realized that Miss Bennet had finished speaking of her sisters. He supposed he ought to say something.

"My sister is not much older than your youngest, but she seems almost the opposite in personality. Indeed, dear Georgiana is more like your eldest sister. She is sweet and kind and loving. She does not tend to be a good judge of character, but only because she is expecting the best. She plays the pianoforte and the harp beautifully. She is so accomplished. When Georgiana comes out, I know she will have many admirers. I only fear she might not be able to speak to them. I also fear the day when some young man comes to me to ask for her hand." Elizabeth was astounded by the love so obvious on Mr. Darcy's face when he spoke of his sister.

"You must be her guardian, then, if the suitors are to come to you?"

"Yes, I share guardianship with my cousin here. My parents are both deceased. My mother died shortly after Georgiana's birth and my father has been gone these five years."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I cannot imagine life without my parents."

"What are your parents like?"

"My father is the best man. He is very clever and has a sharp wit. He is always finding amusement in those around him, though, he would generally prefer to be in his study reading a book."

"And your mother?"

"I love my mother very much, but she is so different from my father. Her mission in life is to see her daughters married, and all of her decisions seem to point toward that end. Still, she is an excellent hostess and keeps a lovely table. My mother and I butt heads often. We disagree on so many things." Darcy correctly surmised that she was thinking of her refusal of Mr. Collins.

"Oh, Lizzy, do not be too hard on your mother! She is not so different from other mothers who children are of the age to wed." Charlotte Collins had interrupted.

"I suppose you are right, dear Charlotte, though your own mother always seemed a little more sensible."

"My mother had not so many daughters."

At this point, the whole group went into a conversation about the match-making mothers of their acquaintance. The time passed quickly until it was time for the gentleman to take leave.

After they were out of earshot of the parsonage, Colonel Fitzwilliam clapped Darcy on the back, "Well, cousin, I see what draws you to the parsonage so often. I believe I shall come often myself." Without really knowing why, Darcy looked back at his cousin with narrowed eyes and a grumpy expression. Then Darcy began to contemplate other thoughts and before long he was wearing a large grin. Colonel Fitzwilliam simply shook his head.

This Miss Bennet was not Bingley's angel, but her sister. This was the one who was witty and intelligent, the lady who would walk three miles to care for a sick sister. This was the Miss Elizabeth Bennet who saw through George Wickham's flattery and caused the man to humiliate himself in conversation. It pleased Mr. Darcy immensely to know that the suitor whom she had said was without substance was not his dear friend but his mortal enemy. He was also thankful that he had not told Bingley of Miss Bennet's presence here, as that would have caused undue confusion. There was only one matter which brought an unhappy reflection. Miss Bennet, had seemed downcast about her sister's letter; he determined to ask about it as soon as an opportunity was provided.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, Easter Sunday, Lady Catherine issued an invitation to Mr. Collins to bring his family to Rosings for dinner. They had dined many times at Rosings since Elizabeth's arrival in Kent, but she was looking forward to this dinner more than the others.

As usual for a dinner at Rosings Park, the conversation was dominated by Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Mr. Darcy said little, though he did inquire from Miss Elizabeth if she was enjoying her stay in Kent. Colonel Fitzwilliam then managed to strike up a conversation with her. The two spoke easily of many topics. Darcy merely watched curiously, not displeased to find that the young lady often turned her eyes toward him. She did not know what to make of this man, who was sometimes quite talkative and other times taciturn and unsocial. As she eyed him during the meal, she noticed that he seemed to be eating several dinner rolls. Perhaps he did not like the meal? She could not see how that was, as the food at Rosings Park was some of the finest she had ever tasted.

After dinner and coffee, Colonel Fitzwilliam continued his conversation with Miss Elizabeth. After many interruptions by Lady Catherine, Fitzwilliam convinced the young lady to play for them on the pianoforte. While she performed, the Colonel turned pages for her. Darcy noted that her playing was no so proficient as sisters, but the emotion in her playing had a strong effect. Moreover, her singing was so sweet, that though her voice was untrained, Darcy was enchanted by it. He moved swiftly to stand in a place where he could easily see the fair performer's countenance. As he approached, her heart beat seemed to grow faster, though she could not have offered a reason why.

"Do you mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? But I will not be alarmed, though I may not be so lion-hearted as you, sir, my courage does rise with every attempt to intimidate."

"You cannot suppose I truly mean to alarm you, my fair minstrel?" Colonel Fitzwilliam was horribly puzzled by the interchange.

"Excuse me, madam. But would you mind telling me by what act of bravery my cousin has earned the moniker lion-hearted?"

"He sang for me." Colonel Fitzwilliam gasped.

"I have not heard Darcy sing since we were children. If I sing, would you bestow such praise on me."

"It seems," Darcy interjected, "That you are trying to take the king's title. Perhaps we shall call you Lackland instead."

"No cousin, I am no usurper. I may envy the king his lands, but I will remain loyal. Do not bestow such a name on me."

"What is it that you speak of? I must have my share of the conversation." Lady Catherine demanded.

"We were merely speaking of Richard I, and his disloyal brother."

"You should not offer such discourse when there are young ladies present. Surely, you know that such talk bores them." Elizabeth stifled a laugh. The previous discussion was honestly making her a little uncomfortable. Was it just playful banter, or had Mr. Darcy just staked a claim to her.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was utterly convinced that Darcy was seriously in love with the young woman. He could not see how this might be in such a short time. He would not regret the young lady; he could not have pursued her even if he had so desired. As the younger son he did indeed lack land, he could not marry where he chose. Thus, he would be happy for his cousin and help in any way he could.

Mr. Darcy would have been astounded by his cousin's thoughts. He did not reflect on the discussion. Indeed it may be supposed that his mouth had spoken from his heart without his mind being aware of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday morning was crisp and clear, and Mr. Darcy fancied a walk. As he was passing through the grove in Rosings park, he saw the lithe Miss Elizabeth Bennet walking ahead of him. He quickened his pace and soon was walking beside her.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet."

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy." She curtsied to him and smiled. "Is not this morning a beautiful morning?"

"Indeed it is. Tell me are you enjoying your stay here in Kent?"

"I am, sir, but you need not ask me that every time we meet." Mr. Darcy was blushing.

"Very well, I shall try not to ask again. You must forgive me, I do not have the talent for conversing easily with others. It is difficult for me to know which words to say."

"I have wondered that you seem to converse easily at times; then there are other times when you say nothing at all. Last night at dinner you seemed especially silent, may I ask why?"

"You may ask, but you must agree to answer another question of mine after I have replied."

"A fair enough deal."

"My Aunt Catherine is a very particular and very domineering person. She has her own ideas about the way I ought to live my life."

"This is no secret, but there must be more."

"Must there? Yes I suppose there must. She is very determined that I should marry my cousin Anne. I have no intention of marrying her. If I am the least bit friendly toward Anne, it will readily be interpreted as a courtship. If I am friendly toward another young lady, my aunt will be exceedingly angered. I would not wish for her anger to cause discomfort for that young lady. Besides, it is more my typical behavior amongst company to remain silent, particularly if the company contains those who are not among my closest acquaintance." Elizabeth wondered what to make of this confession. He had certainly not been silent with her.

"Then I shall be grateful you have chosen to speak to me." She earnestly looked in to his eyes. A broad smile crossed his face and a faint flush came upon his cheeks. She noticed those deep, penetrating eyes and wondered how he could have such beautiful, long eyelashes. Then she added a confession of her own, "I find that it is very natural to speak with you. I find myself being far to forward, and speaking of matters that I ought not to disclose. I do not know why."

"I am glad that it is so."

"You are, sir?"

"Yes, for then I may hope of receiving an honest answer to your question. Why were you upset by your sister's letter the other day?"

"That is a peculiar question and not at all what I had anticipated. I will answer. There was nothing she had written to cause distress. All of her words spoke of contentment. However, I could read between the lines that she is heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?"

"Indeed! There was a young gentleman who was paying court to her this autumn whom she loved very much. She believed him to be in love with her as well, or at least she hoped it. I believed him to be in love. I am not sure I have ever seen gentleman so much in love. He convinced her to travel to town with my aunt and uncle, leaving the distinct impression he would call on her there. After she arrived she wrote to his sister multiple times, and even came to call on her. After several weeks, the sister came to call on her, showing great displeasure in her presence. She even left the distinct impression that her brother had moved on, that he was in fact courting another. I was not convinced at first. I was sure the gentleman would show up to court Jane. As time passed, though, it became more apparent that he would not be coming." Darcy smiled as he realized that his friend's love was not unrequited, that Jane Bennet was in fact in love with Charles Bingley.

"You are amused by this story of my sister being jilted?"

"Not at all, madam, I assure you. I was for the moment distracted by lovelier thoughts."

"Lovelier thoughts? I dare not ask more."

"Do you suppose there could be some misunderstanding in your sister's romance?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"When a man falls in love with a woman of true worth, his mind is not likely to be easily changed simply because he is not in her presence."

"You believe my sister to possess such worth."

"You believe it to be so and I am inclined to trust your judgment. Therefore, it seems likely that some other force has acted to keep your sister from her suitor. Is his sister the type to be trusted? Might she have used deceit? The rules of propriety decree that your sister could not directly contact the young man in question, if his sister desired to keep them apart, she may have used this to her advantage."

"I have never fully trusted his sister, but I did not believe her to be as bad as that. If this is indeed the case, what more can be done?"

"That is indeed a difficult question to answer. I cannot offer you a course of action, but I am sure all will be well for your sister."

"I see not how you can offer such assurance, but it does give me hope."

They had nearly reached the parsonage and he found that he did not want their time to end. It was not yet the hour for visiting, so they must part company.

"I am thankful to have met you this morning. Do you often walk that way in the morning?"

"I do, sir."

"I shall leave you now, but I will call here later in the day."

Darcy returned to Rosings and directly went to write a letter to Bingley. Before he could start, a servant presented him with a letter from that gentleman.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I do not know how you guessed it, but your last assessment was completely correct. It seems that Caroline did not wish to for me to be attached to Miss Bennet and so acted deceitfully to keep us apart. I do not know what manner of falsehoods she may have imposed upon Miss Bennet, but I do know now that Miss Bennet is in town and has been for some weeks. My sister gave me the address and begrudgingly admitted that she had called there once before.  
I am so angry, Darcy yet I feel more alive than I have in months. There is hope, my friend. I may hope that my angel may yet love me. I intend to call on her first thing in the morning. _

_How do you fare? Are you having a pleasant time in Kent? Or are you as eager as ever to leave the company of your aunt? _

_Yours Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

How amazing that his misunderstanding had led to such resolution.

_Dear Mr. Bingley,_

_This visit to Kent has been quite pleasurable. I have had the fortune to meet a young lady here, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. We have had some very pleasant conversations. I have not informed her of our mutual acquaintance, as I was not certain such information would be well received. Oddly enough, it was she who led me to write you my last missive. If what she surmises is correct, I suspect that by the time we meet again you will be a very happy man._

_I look forward to meeting Miss Bennet when I return to London. I know that Georgiana is becoming more used to hosting company. I hope that she will want to have a dinner party soon. If so we will be sure to invite both you and your lady, if she is so by then. Speaking of invitations, I do hope you will stay with us again when I return to town. I know it must be unpleasant to be so much with a sister who has betrayed you._

_Yours Respectfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

As he was finishing his letter, he heard a knock on the door. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"There you are man. I thought perhaps you had thrown propriety to the wind and made a visit in the early morning hours."

"No, but I do intend to make a visit this morning. Will you also be calling at the parsonage? Shall we walk over together?"

"I am not sure my presence there is so much desired. I think I will take my annual tour of the park today instead."

"It is a lovely day for a walk."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Darcy approached the parsonage later that morning, he found Elizabeth sitting on the boulder. This day she was doing needlework and singing softly.

"Good day, Miss Bennet, I see you are keeping the boulder from flying away again."

"So I am." She gestured for him to sit beside her. "I probably am not supposed to exercise such a skill as needlework outdoors."

"Why not?" He gladly filled the space beside her.

"I am not sure, but I cannot seem to recall seeing a lady embroidering outside."

"The rarity of a behavior does not equate it's impropriety. I would not expect you to act as other ladies do, nor would I desire it." She saw the earnestness in his face and blushed.

"So you find my peculiarity, charming?"

"Those would not be my words."

"Please explain." Darcy looked uncomfortable, stared at the ground and blushed.

"I find you universally charming."

"That sir, sounds regrettably like flattery. You must prove your words are not the result of empty-headedness by engaging in some scholarly discourse. Perhaps we could discuss the merits of Aristotle as you suggested the other day."

"I do not flatter, madam, I speak the truth, but I will indulge your desire."

The two began an animated discourse on Aristotle. They gradually moved on to other philosophers and ideas . Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet were passionately discussing Gallileo and debating whether that man should have recanted his theories to avoid excommunication and perhaps worse. The lady felt that he should have stayed by his principles even if that meant death; the gentleman countered that the knowledge Gallileo provided to future generations would have been largely lost if the scientist had been beheaded. Darcy was not entirely convinced of his own position, but he was delighted to watch her animated defense.

"So you think, sir, that a man ought to abandon his principles for a desirable end result?"

"No. I do not. A man ought not to bend his principles. Rules of social order and propriety may be broken on occasion, but a man's principles ought to be immovable."

"But your defense of Gallileo…"

"Was perhaps flawed. But is it clear that Gallileo was abandoning his principles when he recanted?"

The two had been sitting and speaking for so long that they had completely lost track of the time. Their discourse was interrupted by Colonel Fitzwilliam who had decided to call on the parsonage while returning from his tour. He actually stood and watched for several minutes before clearing his throat to alert them of his presence.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, how good of you to call? I would ask you to join the argument and help me defend my point, but I fear that you would be on your cousin's side in this discourse."

"I would not dare to argue against you, madam, you are a formidable foe."

"Then perhaps we should end this discourse and see how Mrs. Collins fares this morning." Mr. Darcy spoke ending the argument.

"So you have not yet been inside?"

"Not yet."

The visit in the parsonage was pleasing to all. Mr. Darcy said little but gazed at Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who might previously have been disconcerted by his gaze, instead found she was pleased by it. She enjoyed the lively discussion with the Colonel but found that her earlier discussion had brought greater pleasure.

When the gentleman left, Charlotte Collins looked inquisitively at her dear friend. Miss Bennet did not wait for her friend to ask

"Oh Charlotte, I do believe Mr. Darcy admires me. The way he looks at me and speaks to me."

"Do you admire him?"

"I am sure that I do. We have known one another for only a week, though, and I know so little of his character."

"I think you should try to secure him sooner rather than later."

"I do not think that he is the sort of man one can secure."

"What were you two speaking of for so long?"

"Of philosophy and science."

"You are a most peculiar person, Eliza, but I do love you so." Miss Bennet embraced her friend and laughed.

The young gentleman would find a less pleasant reception, upon their return home. Lady Catherine was beginning to think that something was amiss.

"Nephews, where have you been?"

"Touring the park and visiting the parsonage."

"Mr. Collins was not at the parsonage. He was hear speaking with me."

"The ladies were at home, and we had a most interesting conversation with them."

"Darcy, you seem to have most particularly enjoyed the conversation."

"Darcy, barely spoke a word at the parsonage. But he did converse animatedly about Gallileo before making the call. I believe he found the conversation outside most pleasant." Darcy looked at his cousin feeling thankful and embarrassed.

"Well Fitzwilliam, there is no danger in you enjoying the ladies' company, as long as you behave prudently."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After that conversation, Fitzwilliam and Darcy began an unspoken routine. The two would take a walk in the morning, if they met Miss Elizabeth, they would walk with her to the parsonage and stay for a visit. If they did not meet her, they would walk to the parsonage. When they walked with the young lady, Darcy would offer his arm and Colonel Fitzwilliam would fall behind to offer privacy. If Elizabeth was sitting on her boulder, Darcy would remain there and converse with her. If she was indoors, the men would both enter and Darcy would talk little.

On the several occasions when the party from the parsonage was invited to Rosings Park, Darcy spoke barely at all. However, when he did speak to Miss Bennet, there was warmth to his speech. She would likely have been flabbergasted by such odd behavior from Darcy, if he had not previously confessed to her his aunt's intentions. Darcy would not try to court her where his aunt might become aware of his beware; he wanted to protect Miss Bennet from his aunt's temper. Of the colonel's behavior she was less certain. She could almost believe he admired her as well; however, having witnessed the easy camaraderie between the gentleman, she was convinced there was no competition between them. Mrs. Collins, who saw the men only indoors, was convinced that it was primarily Colonel Fitzwilliam pursuing her young friend. Miss Lucas, who had been present on a few of the morning walks, was convinced that both young men were in love with Elizabeth, but was perplexed at their method of pursuing her.

One morning, while the two gentlemen were walking, they saw a spire of smoke from the far corner of the park. Fitzwilliam was sure it was just a tenant burning rubbish; Darcy insisted they investigate. When they arrived at the source of the smoke, they found a small unattended brush fire. Assessing the situation, he ordered his cousin back to Rosings to fetch every available manservant. Then Darcy rushed toward the stable, feed sacks and ordering the grooms to come with as many buckets of water as they could carry. When they returned to the fire, Darcy began to wet the sacks and distribute them. Then he reached for a sack himself and set to work. He ordered a few of the servants to continue bringing water. They worked for sometime beating down the flames until at last the inferno was extinguished.

Darcy was thirsty, so he grabbed a pail and began to drink from it directly, ordering the other men to do likewise. Then he sent the servants back with the supplies, telling them to take the afternoon off and rest. Then he started to walk in the direction of the parsonage.

"Surely you are not going to make a visit in that manner?" His cousin was incredulous.

"I fully intend to. The time for proper visits is nearing an end. If I go home to change first, I shall not be able to call until the morrow."

"I think I will come with you, I would love to see Miss Bennet's expression when she sees you."

Unfortunately for the colonel would not have his wish granted. Miss Bennet was not at home when the two called to see her. Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas were both aghast, and then burst into giggles at the sight. The gentleman soon departed, but not before Mr. Darcy asked the two to give Miss Bennet his regards.

The two gentleman then returned to Rosings. Darcy trudged straight to his room to get cleaned. After bathing and dressing, he lay down to rest in exhaustion. When he awoke, daylight had already faded away. He was about to ring for a servant to bring dinner to his room when he heard the sound of laughter issuing from the drawing room below. He knew that the laughter meant visitors. SHE must be here. He took a quick moment to put on his coat and straighten his cravat. He glanced at himself in the mirror and hastened down the steps. The guests were departing. Miss Bennet was heading out the door.

"Miss Bennet!"

"Mr. Darcy, I am sorry to have missed your visit this morning, I hear you were quite the sight to behold." Darcy blushed.

"May I see you out to the carriage."

"Certainly! Your cousin has been telling us of your bravery and quick thinking this morning." Darcy stared at the ground; a flush crept over his cheeks.

"Thank you." As Darcy lifted his face he could see that Miss Bennet's eyes were filled with admiration. His heart swelled.

As Darcy helped Elizabeth into the carriage, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He left his hand on hers a little longer than propriety allowed. Their eyes met briefly, and then they both looked away in embarrassment.

When Darcy reentered the building, Lady Catherine de Bourgh looked at him with narrow eyes. She knew her nephew had had a trying morning and had not eaten since breakfast, so she decided to put off any conversation until the morrow.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was deep in thought. The tale of Mr. Darcy's firefighting endeavor had given her much to ponder. She had known him to be well-read, intelligent, thoughtful and reserved. Now she could see that he was a man of action. Her father, whose personality was similar, was always willing to let life happen around him. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, saw what needed to be done and did not hesitate. He was not afraid of becoming dirty when the job at handed required it, even though he nearly always seemed impeccable. He was also impulsive, as his decision to visit her covered in soot clearly demonstrated. Honestly, Lizzy had been quite shocked when Colonel Fitzwilliam had told her of Darcy's insistence on coming to visit her despite his appearance. Was this a sign that Mr. Darcy was falling in love with her? Did she want him to be? They had barely known one another a fortnight, certainly it was too soon for thoughts of love.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Darcy awoke the next day before daybreak. His head was throbbing, probably from all of the smoked inhaled the day before. Thinking that fresh air might each away the ache, Darcy had his favorite mount saddled and rode through the countryside. His thoughts were turned toward the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He was pretty sure he did not love her. At least not yet. However, he had just last night realized how much it meant to be admired by her. Was this because he realized she was a woman of worth? Was it because of her sincerity? Was it because she was admiring his character and not his wealth or position? Was it because he loved her? No, he was pretty sure he did not love he –yet. It was too soon. Nonetheless, the more he knew her, the more attracted to her he became. He wished he could continue on in the present manner, but he had seen last night that his aunt was becoming suspicious. He would not subject Miss Bennet to the wrath of his aunt.

Having reached this conclusion, Darcy decided that if it was agreeable to Colonel Fitzwilliam, they should head to London tomorrow or the day after. Then he could attend to the business he needed to in town, he could become acquainted with Bingley's Miss Bennet and her aunt and uncles. Then he could continue to pursue Miss Elizabeth Bennet when she arrived in town. If all went well, he could visit Hertfordshire later in the summer.

While Darcy was out riding and pondering his feelings, Colonel Fitzwilliam wanted very much to speak with him. The Colonel had sensed Lady Catherine's anger, and he thought the gentlemen should have a plan in place before facing her. When he looked around and couldn't find Darcy, he decided to send a footman over to the parsonage to fetch him back. The footman returned to report that Mr. Darcy was not present at the parsonage. Colonel Fitzwilliam waited a little while longer, then set off to look for himself. He did not see Darcy returning from his ride as he was setting out.

When Colonel Fitzwilliam came upon the house, he saw Miss Bennet seated outside on her usual perch. After a polite greeting, he enquired from her of his cousin's whereabouts. Elizabeth was confused.

"I assure you, sir, I have not seen Mr. Darcy this morning. Your footman has already been here looking for him. Have you reason to suspect he is here? "

"I am sorry, Miss Bennet. I merely needed to discuss some urgent business matter with him. I had no reason to search for him here other than supposing him to be calling on you." Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, I have not hidden him here. Perhaps he has gone for a ride?"

"In that case my best hope is to return to Rosings and await his return." As Fitzwilliam turned to head back, he saw Darcy approaching. He hastened toward his cousin.

"Darcy, where have you been?"

"Riding."

"Our aunt is very much displeased. I thought it wise if we conversed before either of us spoke to her."

"I sensed her displeasure. Do you know the cause of it?"

"I can easily guess; I believe you can as well."

"I believe that our best solution is to depart Rosings soon. Perhaps the day after tomorrow?"

"I am ready to depart when you give the command."

"Day after tomorrow. Now allow me to make this call."

As Fitzwilliam strolled back to Rosings, Darcy swiftly approached Miss Bennet.

"I see your cousin found you? He was quite certain you would be here this morning." Darcy could see that the lady's eyes were full of curiosity; he also noticed a blush upon her cheeks, though he did not know why it would be.

"Yes, he needed to speak to me. It seems we will need to return to London the day after tomorrow."

"Rosings will be much quieter with you and your cousin gone."

"Then let us have sufficient discourse today and tomorrow that the quiet which follows will seem more bearable."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth conversed on many subjects and at one point began to discuss the history of the kings of England.

Mr. Darcy leaned in and asked "Which king do you believe the greatest?"

"It is not a question I have spent a great degree of thought pondering? What do you suppose makes a king great?"

"Would it be his ability to increase the wealth and boundaries of his kingdom?"

"I do not think it can be so simple as that, sir. Many kings increase the wealth of their kingdom through the hardships of war, and the treasure they gain does not add to the prosperity of their subjects. Moreover, such kings often sow division amongst the people. They retain great power during their own rule, but the aftereffect of such a reign is great turmoil for many generations. I also think the gaining of wealth for its own sake may be foolish goal? To be a prudent manager of one's resources may yield a far greater end result"

"So a great king brings unity and prosperity to his people while protecting them from danger and managing his resources prudently?"

"A great king would, I think, also be willing to step up and take extraordinary actions when necessary and would not shy away from unpleasant tasks."

"As did Alfred the Great when he lived as a peasant and baked cakes while his men were home planting their crops."

"If I recall correctly, those cakes did not fare so well." Miss Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, and in general I abhor disguise, but his hiding and disguise saved England from the Vikings. This would be a much different land if he had not stepped in and done what was needed." A long silence ensued while both were thinking.

"You spoke only of kings, sir. What of queens?"

"Elizabeth! I have always admired Elizabeth." He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke, and she knew that there was more than one meaning in what he said. It gave her an odd feeling to hear him speak her name even if he was not speaking of her. Before she could properly respond, she saw Mrs. Collins approaching. Since she knew there was no time for properly conversing, she spoke quickly.

"Whether great or not, there is no time to reflect. But I must tell you that I admire Richard the Lionhearted." He blushed and quickly looked away.

"Eliza, Mr. Collins wishes to speak with you on a matter he says is of utmost importance. He would have you join him now." Darcy wondered if Miss Elizabeth liked being called Eliza. Then he spoke before thinking.

"You cannot take her away; we cannot be separated." Elizabeth blushed with both pleasure and embarrassment. His words were practically a declaration.

"Sir, I must go to my cousin."

"Yes, you must. I should not have spoken as I did. I meant to tease, but I am sometimes not the best with words." At this Elizabeth, Charlotte and Darcy all laughed.

"Mr. Darcy why don't you come and visit with my sister and I for a little while?" He conceded.

Elizabeth went to find her cousin and asked hastily, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been acting improperly for a lady of your station."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"In your behavior toward Mr. Darcy?"

"I am not sure of what you object? Is it our sitting on the boulder? It is an unconventional seat, but it is in easy viewing of the sitting room. Most times you are in your garden while we are speaking, so we are certainly not alone and unchaperoned. We maintain the distance between us that propriety demands. I see no breach?"

"What do you speak of so often with such an esteemed gentleman?"

"Of science, literature, history, and much more. This morning we were discussing who was the greatest ruler of England."

"The subjects seem unladylike?"

"My father would disagree, I am sure."

"I do not know his opinion. However, while you remain with us, I expect you to be more careful. I am inclined to believe that you are not willfully using your arts and allurements on Mr. Darcy as Lady Catherine accused. Still you must be more careful. Gentlemen do not think as ladies do." Lizzy was seething inside but somehow replied calmly.

"Mr. Collins, I thank you for warning me of the perceived impropriety of my actions. I will attempt to be more guarded in the future. Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Surely you do not expect me to treat Mr. Darcy coldly tomorrow? I believe that should be an affront to a great man." Miss Elizabeth, without waiting for a response, walked back to the sitting room. She was disappointed to find that Mr. Darcy was gone, but she was pleased to see that an outing of sorts had been arranged for the morrow. Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam would take the group from the parsonage on a walk to see the area where the fire had burned. Miss Elizabeth was surprised and pleased.

As Miss Elizabeth's conversation with Mr. Collins was ending, Mr. Darcy was stepping into the drawing room at Rosings. Lady Catherine spoke to him immediately.

"Nephew, I must have a word with you!"

"Do you wish to speak privately?"

"Privacy is unnecessary."

"Of what do you wish to speak? Is there some matter of estate business with which I can assist you?"

"I mean to address the subject of your relationship with Miss Bennet."

"I beg your pardon, madam. I do not believe there is anything to discuss."

"I saw the admiration in her eyes when she spoke to you. Don't tell me there is nothing to discuss."

Colonel Fitzwilliam interrupted, "Hundreds of young ladies admire Darcy. This is nothing new."

"But he admires this one in return."

"A gentleman would have to be both blind and deaf not to admire Miss Bennet. She is universally charming."

"I am concerned that Darcy will forget his duty to himself and to his family."

"I will not forget my duty, aunt." Lady Catherine sighed in relief then continued, "So when will you marry Anne?"

"I will not marry Cousin Anne. I have no desire to do so. I have made her no offer and I have no intention of doing so." Anne who was in the corner watching the entire scene began to cry silently. He looked at her with pity, wishing his aunt had not raised his cousin's hopes.

"It was your mother's dearest wish!"

"She expressed no such wish to me, yet even if she had, I would not be bound by it. This discussion is over."

Darcy walked out of the room, and Colonel Fitzwilliam did the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The group set out from Rosings the following morning to make the planned pilgrimage to the burn site. Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, both being excellent walkers, found themselves some distance ahead of the others. They paused to wait beside a small stream. In that place in the stream, there were many stones, and the water flowed quickly passed, almost like small rapids. Elizabeth crouched down and touched the water. Darcy watched her, finally willing himself to speak.

"Of what are you thinking?"

"The future."

"I am not yet ready to think about the future. The water in this stream moves more quickly because of the obstacles in its way. I am not fluid like the water. I might wish to rush forward because of the obstacles in my path, but I cannot increase my pace." Elizabeth did not answer him; she could think of nothing to say that would not reveal so much of her own heart. Eventually she rose and asked him to continue toward their destination.

"The fire was larger than I had imagined." Miss Elizabeth spoke when she saw the blackened land. "I expect the damage would have been much greater if you had not run to the smoke."

"I expect you are right, but it still leaves an unsightly blemish on the land."

"Next spring, though, new plant life will arise. Beauty will rise from the ashes."

"Our lives are that way, too. The difficult things that happen to us make us stronger when we have passed through them." Elizabeth looked into Darcy's eyes and saw a deep sadness in them. For once, she did not feel as though his gaze was looking into her. She almost felt as though he was looking past her.

"You are thinking of some fire which has burned you?"

"My sister." He paused wondering what he should reveal. "My sister loved a young man and planned to elope with him. She confided to me the day before the elopement. The man in question had not loved her; he was seeking to gain her fortune and to ruin me. She was heartbroken and it took a long time for her to begin recovering."

"How awful! You think she has recovered now?"

"She is recovering, and I see that she is developing into a fine young woman. She will have more compassion because of what she has suffered."

"And you? I can see that you have suffered from this as well." She pressed her hand against his arm.

"If I had warned her about that scoundrel. I knew him. I knew what sort of man he was. We had a long history together."

"If you had supposed he would target your sister, I am sure you would have warned her."

"I would have."

"It was not your fault. Listen, you need to stop looking at the ashes. Look at the beauty."

"I will try."

"Thank you for trusting me."

At that moment the rest of the group finally arrived. Charlotte gave Elizabeth an expressive grin while Mr. Collins frowned upon her.

"Mr. Collins, we were just discussing the new plants that might grow here. Do you think Lady Catherine has any plans to plant here, or will she just allow it to grow back naturally?" Elizabeth quickly distracted her cousin from thoughts of which she guessed the nature. He rambled for quite some time about the greatness of the lady and her ideas. Colonel Fitzwilliam, meanwhile, recounted the tale of the fire. So it continued until it was time to return.

On the return walk, Darcy noticed some rosebushes with new blooms. He called over to one of the gardeners and requested one of the yellow blooms. He approached Miss Elizabeth and held it out to her.

"A yellow rose, for friendship. Your friendship means a great deal to me." She took the rose and tucked it into her hair just behind her ear.

"As does yours to me."

The rest of their walk was spent in companionable silence which neither wanted to break. When it came time to part, Mr. Darcy looked into Miss Elizabeth's eyes and said simply, "Until we meet again."

She felt herself weaken under his gaze and merely replied, "Good-bye, Mr. Darcy!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The long trip to London was mostly silent. Darcy was thinking about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He was replaying their many conversations in his head. He came to reflect upon their interrupted discussion about the kings of England. The last thing Miss Bennet had said played in his mind. _"Whether great or not, there is no time to reflect. But I must tell you that I admire Richard the Lionhearted." _Was she merely trying to answer his question? If so it seemed a little strange. She had described a great king as one who was faithful to his responsibilities. Richard I had showed bravery in the wars he fought, but he left his people behind so often that he was barely a king to them. Darcy did not think that Miss Elizabeth would favor a king who chose to spend vast resources on foreign wars and who let his people suffer while he was away. Though, of course, she could admire the king for his bravery and not believe him to be a great king. For a brief instant, Darcy worried that Miss Elizabeth had been using a play on the name Richard, and a pang of jealousy surged through him. No! He was sure that was not what she meant.

Mr. Darcy then remembered the day he had come upon Miss Elizabeth in the grove singing beginning a new line of thought. That day, she had referred to him as the king in the tower. The first time she had played on the piano for them she had called him lionhearted. Mr. Darcy was then confident that Miss Elizabeth's statement was praising him, but what more was she trying to say. _She_ _is telling me that she admires me, but she does not know me well enough to assess my character_. It had not previously occurred to Darcy that Miss Elizabeth would needed to be persuaded to him, or that she would need to learn more of him. He had not dwelt on the matter, but had assumed that if he made her an offer, she would accept. How could he have been so presumptuous? The woman who told him that increase of wealth and lands did not make a great king would not choose to marry a man simply because of his large estate and great wealth. If their discourse on kings was telling, she would prefer a man who honored his responsibilities and cared for his family. Moreover, had she not early in their acquaintance spoken plainly saying that she would not marry a man she did not both love and respect? If he wanted to marry her, he would have to win her love and her respect. Did he have either? Should he even want to marry her anyway?

Fitzwilliam Darcy thought to his list of qualities of an ideal wife. Miss Elizabeth Bennet certainly possessed a great many of those qualities. After all, had it not been thoughts of her which made him think on the subject at all. Nonetheless, she had neither wealth nor connections. Did that matter? A great king, would not needless seek after wealth and increase in estate; he would seek to use what he had wisely. Shouldn't a great man live by the same principle? Darcy realized that he could marry a woman like Caroline Bingley, who would bring a large fortune to the marriage, but Caroline never stayed within the allowance Bingley provided for her. If she was spending beyond her means now, the fortune she provided would not be a true increase, for she could not be expected to spend wisely as mistress of her own home. Marrying a woman who increased his estate suddenly did not seem so desirable as a woman who would stand beside him and help him care for his estate. Would Miss Elizabeth be that woman? Darcy was determined to learn, and while he was learning, he would endeavor to show her he deserved her. Did he deserve her?

"You have a pensive expression, cousin. May I trouble you for your thoughts?" Colonel Fitzwilliam had a pretty good idea of whom Darcy was thinking, but he was still surprised by the response.

"I was wondering if I was worthy of her, and if I am not what must I do to make myself worthy?" The Colonel was now convinced that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was the best thing that had ever happened to Darcy.

"You are a good man, Darcy. Just make sure she sees who you really are."

"I will try." Darcy replied and then changed the subject.

While Darcy was traveling and thinking about Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Elizabeth was staying behind and thinking of Mr. Darcy. She thought over all the time that they spent together, and felt it was dreadful that he should have to leave so soon. She thought of his statements about the water moving swiftly passed the rocks in the stream, and she saw the metaphor to their relationship. As they grew to know one another, they could be moving toward marriage and a future together. Darcy's need to leave Rosings was certainly an obstacle in their path, but it would not cause him to make a hasty decision or rush a proposal from him. Elizabeth appreciated his wisdom in not rushing. Nevertheless, she did not see how they could proceed since they were no longer together. Had Mr. Darcy not indicated that they would meet again? Yet, when would circumstance bring them together?

Mrs. Collins saw her friend's sour mood, and guessing the cause sought to cheer Elizabeth, "Colonel Fitzwilliam, told me that he and Mr. Darcy and looking forward to spending time with you again when you are in London in a fortnight." A fluttery feeling settled in Elizabeth's stomach. Mr. Darcy did have a plan to see her again. She did not understand how he had such a plan. She could not remember his asking about her uncle's place of dwelling. How could he plan to see her? Maybe the Collinses had given him some information. Elizabeth decided she would not worry about the how and gave herself over to daydreaming on what the time in London might bring.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Brother, I am so glad you are home!" Georgiana warmly greeted Mr. Darcy on his arrival to town.

"And I am so pleased to see you again!"

"Why did you barely write? Your letters have been so short and so few."

"I am sorry, sister. My time was very much engaged otherwise while I was at Rosings."

"Was our aunt keeping you busy with the responsibilities of her estate?"

"She did attempt to do so. However, much of my time was more agreeably engaged." Darcy blushed as he spoke these words. Georgiana decided that she would not pry any longer, she would find the answers by some other means.

"Well I am happy to have you here again. Aunt Fitzwilliam has come to tea a few times in your absence, and Mr. Bingley's sisters have called here. Most of the time Mrs. Annesley and I have only had one another's company."

"You have just reminded me, I need to let Bingley know I am back in town. I shall go now and write him a note. But do not fear sister I will be down in time to eat dinner with you this evening."

About an hour later, Bingley showed up at the Darcy's home. His face was full of excitement.

"Darcy, I am so glad to see you!" All of a sudden, it occurred to him that he had arrived at his friend's home just before dinner time without an invitation. "Sorry, friend, I was so anxious to see you, that I didn't think about the time of day."

"No need to be concerned. I will just ask Georgiana to have another place set for you."

"I certainly appreciate it."

"So how are you?" Bingley's smile spread across his entire face.

"Am I to assume then, that all is well with the angelic Miss Bennet?"

"Very much so, I hope to propose to her tomorrow morning when I call."

"Well I guess I shall not request to accompany you tomorrow. Perhaps I may join you the day after tomorrow, that I may meet the woman who has stolen my friend's heart."

"I would be glad to have you."

Shortly after they were seated at dinner, and Bingley turned to Darcy and asked, "So what did you think of Miss Elizabeth Bennet? I gather you approve of her, or else you would not approve of my match with her sister?"

"She is an amiable young lady. I enjoyed conversing with her very much."

"Brother, I did not know you had made the acquaintance of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Is this why you were too busy to write to me while in Kent?" Darcy's face flushed and he did not answer. Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy both saw his reaction and understood enough not to pry farther.

The next afternoon when Bingley called, they smile which covered his whole face quickly conveyed to the Darcy's that his errand had been successful.

"I take it then Miss Bennet has accepted your hand?"

"Yes, she has! Oh, I am so blessed! Upon my honor, I could not be happier. Since I have not asked her father yet, we are not announcing the engagement. I did speak to her uncle Gardiner though, and he approves. He seems to think that Mr. Bennet will approve. For so long I thought that it would not be, and now she is mine. I love her. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Calm down, my friend. It is truly good to see you so happy."

"Mr. Bingley, do you think that I might come with you to meet Miss Bennet tomorrow? If it is agreeable to my brother?" Darcy nodded his assent.

"Of course you may come, Miss Darcy. I would love for you to become friends with my future wife."

So it was that Mr. Bingley and the two Darcys called at the Gardiner's house the following morning. Darcy was pleased to find that it was a nice home in a pleasant neighborhood. Gracechurch street was near Cheapside, but it was not in Cheapside; the distinction was more apparent that Darcy would have expected.

The Gardiners, Darcy soon learned, were people of sense and fashion. Their children were well-mannered and polite. And their niece, whom Darcy had come expressly to meet, seemed to be exactly as she had been described. Mr. Darcy felt awkward in their company, but soon relaxed when Mrs. Gardiner began to speak to him about Derbyshire, where she had spent some time as a young lady. Once the conversation opened it continued freely.

Miss Darcy had little to say in the discourse. She was quite nervous around strangers, but these new acquaintances made her much less uncomfortable than much of society. She found that she liked Miss Bennet very well, and hoped to have her as a particular friend. With this idea in mind, she suggested that they invited their present company to dinner the following day. Darcy thought the plan was a delightful one and was proud of his sister for having the courage to host new acquaintances.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Georgiana was nervous to be hosting a dinner party. In addition to The Gardiners, Miss Bennet, and Mr. Bingley they had also invited her Uncle and Aunt Fitzwilliam and Cousin Richard. Darcy had suggested this inclusion of their relatives, and Georgiana was happy to oblige. Her brother had told her that he wanted Miss Bingley to see that she had only injured herself by her deceit. Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet would still have strong connections to society, while Caroline would not be invited to dine with the Earl and Countess. Miss Darcy was not convinced that this was the entire reason; she rather suspected that her brother's interest in Miss Elizabeth Bennet was the driving factor. It was natural that he should want to for his family to be on good terms with hers. Georgiana was too shy to speak on the subject with her brother; she kept her assumptions to herself.

The dinner party was a success. Despite being in trade, the Gardiners were well respected by the Fitzwilliams; and Jane, with all of her goodness and beauty, was admired by all of the company.

The company was so pleasant that evening that it filled Mr. Darcy with a certain sort of boldness.

"Aunt, may I speak with you for a moment."

"It appears that you are already speaking with me."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a large favor."

"I cannot imagine you asking a favor that I would refuse."

"I was wondering if you would host a ball. I know that this is not the time of year when you normally host a ball."

"Excuse me, nephew, did I just hear you correctly. You desire me to host a ball?"

"Yes, it is for Mr. Bingley's sake. And Miss Bennet's"

"He certainly seems to be in love with her."

"I happen to know that she will be returning to Hertfordshire soon, and that Bingley is planning to follow. Her sister will be here for a few days before that. Do you think you could host a ball during her sister's visit?" The countess eyed her nephew suspiciously; she could not discern his intentions –was he asking out of love for his friend? Or was there some emotion stirring in his heart, perhaps for Miss Bennet's sister? Either way, the lady thought Darcy's request was reasonable and saw no reason not to honor it.

"Name the day and you shall have your ball." So Darcy and his aunt talked awhile longer and agreed on a suitable day. Then they rejoined the rest of the conversation. However, as soon the Fitzwilliams left the Darcys' home that evening the Countess of Matlock felt it necessary to share with her husband and son the peculiar request her nephew had made.

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed. "So Darcy asked you to have a ball? On one of the days when Miss Bennet's sister is in town? You may be all astonishment, but I am not surprised."

"What do I not know?"

"You will see soon enough." Colonel Fitzwilliam did not want to say more, because he was not entirely sure that his parents would approve of Miss Elizabeth Bennet because of her lack of connections and wealth. There was no use borrow trouble before it was necessary.

While the Fitzwilliams were having this conversation, Darcy was busy praising his sister for the wonderful evening she had hosted. He embraced Georgiana and told her how very proud he was. Even though she had been quiet most of the evening, she had spoken enough to put her guests at ease and meet all of their needs.

"This evening meant a lot to me, sister. I hope you will be willing to host more gatherings of this nature soon."

"I would love to do so, but will you tell me why? Is it to do with Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"You are too clever. Yes it has everything to do with her. I admire her very much, and I would like to know her family better. I would also like for her to know my family when she comes to town. She will have only a few days in town before she returns to Hertfordshire, and I want to make the most of that time."

"What is she like, Fitzwilliam? Was Bingley's description of her accurate?"

"His description did not do her justice. She is intelligent and witty. She speaks with both sweetness and liveliness. Her performance on the pianoforte is captivating. Miss Elizabeth Bennet is also one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

"Do you think that she will like me?"

"I am sure of it." Darcy spoke to reassure his sister, though inside he was rather nervous. He knew that if Georgiana and Miss Elizabeth did not approve of one another, he could have no future with Miss Elizabeth.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The grounds of Rosings held sufficient charms to keep Elizabeth mostly content in the days after Mr. Darcy departed. It is true that her talks with Charlotte could hardly compare to the discourse she had shared with the gentleman, but she, nonetheless, cherished the times spent with her very dear friend. The dinners at Rosings, however, had become just about unbearable. Lady Catherine felt it necessary to belittle and interrogate Elizabeth because of her friendship with Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Bennet, you seem to be in tolerably good spirits. I am glad you are not saddened by my nephews' departure." Elizabeth could not help blushing.

"Oh Miss Bennet, I pity you. I believe you gained an attachment to Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth stared at the ground.

"I hope he did not raise your expectations. You must surely know that he could never marry someone of your station. But maybe you were hoping to allure him? You thought you could convince him in to marry you somehow and then you could get your hands on his 10,000 per annum." Elizabeth's eyes widened

"!0,000 per annum! What a large sum. I assure, madam, I am no mercenary. I will marry only for love"

"So perhaps you were unaware how much higher my nephew is than a low-born one such as yourself."

"I was unaware his income was so high, it is true. Yet is his rank and station in life so much different than my own. My father is a gentleman, you speak as though her were some entirely unsuitable profession."

"He ought to marry a lady with lands and a title."

"I understand that you have a particularly lady in mind. You speak to me as though looking for your nephew's interest; I am not deceived –your own interest is your motivation. You accuse me of being mercenary, but you desire for your daughter to marry Mr. Darcy to increase her wealth and lands. Is it not sufficient that your daughter should inherit this large, beautiful estate?"

"If not for you, Darcy would not have rejected my Anne. He would have married her and been happy to do so."

"I believe you are much mistaken. Can you tell me honestly that before my arrival he showed great inclination toward his cousin? If you truly love your nephew, you should desire for him to act in the manner which will assure his own happiness in life."

"I have heard quite enough for from you, Miss Bennet."

Some version of this conversation would play out every time Miss Elizabeth Bennet was in the presence of Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Each encounter became somewhat more intense as Lady Catherine grasped for control of Miss Elizabeth. Despite her relentless efforts, Elizabeth was not becoming broken, she seemed to be becoming more cheerful. This cheer irked Lady Catherine to no end; it fueled the fire of her suspicions.

"Before my nephew left, he made plans to meet you again, did he not?"

"If he made such plans, he did not inform me?"

"Did he not tell you he would see you in London?"

"He did not?"

"Did he not ask for permission to call on you?"

"He did not."

"Then tell me why you become happier the closer we come to the time of your departure from this place."

"Forgive me for not delighting appropriately in the charms of this place. Besides I have the hope of seeing most of my family and friends again soon." Lady Catherine was still suspicious, but she abandoned her inquiry at this juncture.

The next day Charlotte approached Elizabeth with a stern look. "I understand that Lady Catherine has not been kind to you, but you ought not to have been dishonest with her."

"I have not been dishonest."

"Do you not hope to see Mr. Darcy again very much?"

"Of course I hope it. Lady Catherine did not ask if I hoped to see her nephew again. She asked me if I had plans to do so."

"That seems a small distinction."

"If he had given me reason to hope himself I might agree. He spoke nothing of London to me. I only hope to see him there because of what you have said."

"Oh, Lizzy, did he really leave you without hope?"

"He seemed to vaguely indicate we would see one another again, but he left no foundation for such a hope. Honestly, though, Lady Catherine's attacks add to my hope. She would not feel so threatened if she had not sensed some attachment."

Just then, Mr. Collins came in holding out a letter, "This just arrived for you, Cousin Elizabeth." Elizabeth reached for the letter, hoping that Mr. Collins had not overheard their conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_My dear sister,_

_I am so excited! I am the happiest woman in the world. If only everyone could be so happy as I. If only you could be so happy! I am to become Mrs. Charles Bingley. I had quite despaired of his ever coming to me, when he came I did not believe he could fall in love with me again. Now, though, he tells me that he was in love with me all along. His sister had not told him of my letters or my call. She convinced him that I was indifferent. I thought Caroline was my friend, but she has used me so ill. How shall I forgive her? I was confused about how Charles came to discover the truth from Caroline, but it seems to have something to do with his friend, Mr. Darcy._

_I met Mr. Darcy yesterday. Charles brought him and his sister to call on me. He seems to be a very good man. He also spoke well of you and said that he is looking forward to seeing you again. Isn't it strange that you should have met one of Mr. Bingley's closest friends while you were traveling? His sister is a very dear girl. She is so shy and sweet. I look forward to having her as my friend._

_We will be having dinner tonight at the Darcy's home. I am so excited to get to know more of Mr. Bingley's friends. I do fear a little that they will not approve of me, but I hope they can see how much I love Charles and forget my deficiencies. _

_How are you? Are you still enjoying your time in Kent? Your last letter seemed to indicate that you had some very pleasant company, though I think some of that company may be with me now in London. I expect your time in London will be filled with pleasant engagements. By the way, please do not mention the engagement to anyone, we are not publicly announcing it until Mr. Bingley has traveled back to Hertfordshire and spoken to Papa._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth read the letter and her heart was full of joy for her most beloved sister. Jane certainly deserved all of the joy she was experiencing. She also felt a great deal of surprise. Mr. Darcy must have known of Mr. Bingley's interest in her sister, but if he was aware of their mutual acquaintance why had he not mentioned it? It seemed to her that Mr. Darcy often failed to communicate important information. Still, despite her frustration, Miss Elizabeth really could not feel anything but happiness in knowing that Mr. Darcy had become acquainted with her dearest sister as well as the aunt and uncle she admired most.

So as the time approached for Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas to depart for London, Miss Elizabeth's mood became more and more cheerful. No amount of Lady Catherine's lectures and chastisements could stop her happiness. By the time they boarded the carriage, Elizabeth was practically floating.

As they rode toward London, Maria Lucas filled Elizabeth's ears with lively chatter.

"So many things have happened these few weeks while we have been staying at Hunsford. I cannot even recall how many times we have dined at Rosings. Lady Catherine has certainly been very generous toward us, has she not? Oh, but I must confess to you that I find her absolutely terrifying. It is no wonder that her daughter almost never speaks. I probably would not speak if I had such a stern mother."

"She is certainly unlike my mother and unlike yours."

"These last two weeks since Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam left, Lady Catherine has been so unbearable toward you. How do you even manage to speak to her when she asks all of those embarrassing questions? Why do you think she was so especially upset about the thought of you with Mr. Darcy? Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam both admired you very much, but she seemed more intent on chastising you about Mr. Darcy."

"You don't know? It is because she wants Mr. Darcy to be her own son-in-law. She has this idea that Mr. Darcy should marry Anne."

"He had no interest in Miss De Bourgh. I think he was avoiding her."

"I daresay you are right, Maria, I do not think my presence changed that either. I am sure he was indifferent to his cousin before now. It is vexing to be called mercenary by a woman who wants her daughter to marry a man simply because of his fortune and estate."

"I heard her say you wanted his 10,000 per year salary. Do you think he truly has such a fortune?"

"I cannot see why Lady Catherine would lie about such a matter. I honestly was astonished to hear it though. His estate must be much larger and more prosperous than my father's."

"Oh, Lizzy, how lovely it must be to be admired by two such men, one quite wealthy, the other the son of an earl?"

"You at least are convinced I am admired by them both. But this is enough about me. What about you, Maria? Have you any admirers? Are there any young gentlemen you are especially eager to return home to meet?"

Maria then happily chattered the rest of the way to London. She spoke about the young men of her acquaintance, sharing which she thought were handsomest and most amiable. Elizabeth could not help mentally compare each of the aforementioned gentlemen to Mr. Darcy; happily, she found that he surpassed them all in almost every way. Then Maria spoke of the new dresses she wanted and how she would like to trim her bonnets. Elizabeth spoke of her own dresses and bonnets, wondering which Mr. Darcy would be most pleased by. Thus, the idle chatter was not unpleasant, and Elizabeth and enjoyed their journey.

On arriving in London, there were many effusions of happiness. There were many announcements to be made, among which was that they would be having company for dinner that evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mr. and Miss Darcy were anxiously preparing themselves for dinner at the Gardiner's that evening. Mr. Bingley, who was a guest once again at the Darcy's home, felt no such apprehension as he was already promised to his lady. Nonetheless, as he knew what Darcy was suffering, he was sympathetic to his friend's plight.

"Do not worry, Darcy, I am sure Miss Elizabeth will be more than pleased to see you this evening."

"Do you think my sister will like her? What if Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana do like one another?"

"I cannot imagine it will be so. Your sister has spoken of little except Miss Elizabeth these last few days. She speaks more of your lady than you do."

"Miss Elizabeth is not mine." Bingley nodded.

"I have never before seen you so affected by any young lady."

"I will confess that I do admire Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I have seen you admire other ladies, yet you have never acted like a nervous school boy."

"We really must be leaving now, or we shall be late."

"I see this is a subject you are not comfortable discussing, but do not think I will not have more to say after I have seen you together."

"Very well, Bingley, but for now let us find my sister and travel to the Gardiner's"

The dinner party was a small one. The Darcys and Mr. Bingley were the only guests. The Gardiners had not wanted to overtax Elizabeth after her day of traveling. Indeed, Elizabeth was not amenable to the idea of company for dinner until she heard who the company was to be. If this was not enough to raise Mrs. Gardiner's suspicions, the extra care Elizabeth had put into her appearance that evening would have done so. These newly raised suspicions were raised shortly after the guests arrived and were announced.

When Darcy entered the room, he looked straight toward Elizabeth; she met his eyes and blushed. Then after the proper greetings had been made he directed his sister so that the two could seat themselves by Miss Elizabeth.

Darcy looked into Elizabeth's eyes and asked, "Did you enjoy your stay in Kent?" Elizabeth laughed in response.

"I daresay I did, though the last two weeks were not so pleasant as those before." Darcy wondered if she was referring to his absence.

"May I introduce you to my sister?"

"I have been longing to meet her."

"Georgiana this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, this is my sister, Miss Darcy."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Darcy. Your brother speaks so highly of you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well. I have heard much of you."

"Oh dear! I hope that you have not heard anything dreadful. I am sometimes not as ladylike as I ought to be." Georgiana giggled softly.

"I assure you, I have only heard positive things."

"I understand that you are very fond of music. I do wonder if you might be willing to play for us later." Georgiana hesitated. She did not like to play in front of strangers or even new acquaintances; she also knew that her brother wanted Miss Elizabeth to be pleased with her.

"I will play for you, if you will also play. My brother says your playing is captivating." Elizabeth blushed at this praise. She looked at Darcy, who nodded in confirmation.

"He exaggerates my talent, I assure you, still I am happy to oblige."

"Oh no! My brother never exaggerates, though he is too kind to me."

"Nonsense, as sweet as you are, I do not think he could be too kind to you." Just then, Elizabeth looked over to see Maria sitting quietly by herself. "Georgiana, you have not met Miss Lucas. May I introduce her?" As Georgiana nodded Elizabeth motioned for Maria to come over. Elizabeth introduced them, and the two girls sat quietly looking at one another. It was hard for Elizabeth to imagine that Maria was the same person who had chatted so amiably that afternoon. Miss Elizabeth thought for a topic of conversation which might interest both of the girls. She knew what subject on which ladies are nearly always animated.

"I hear there is to be a ball in two days at your aunt's house, Miss Darcy? I was much surprised when my aunt mentioned it this afternoon."

"Oh yes! I am not out yet, so I shall not be able to attend, but Aunt Fitzwilliam has been allowing me to help with preparations."

"I am surprised you are not out yet, Miss Darcy, you must be close to the same age as I am. But I suppose I have heard that we come out earlier in the country than in town. What do you think, Lizzie?"

"I think you are right, Maria. In our neighborhood, we have only a few families and everyone knows one another. It is very different from coming into unknown society. Do you think you will feel comfortable at the ball?"

"I know I shall be dreadfully frightened. It will help that you will be there, you are always so brave. I was awed by the way you spoke to Lady Catherine." Maria then blushed, realizing she had almost said something negative about Miss Darcy's aunt.

"Aunt Catherine always terrifies me a little bit, too. That is one of the reasons my brother did not have me go with him to Kent." Maria was relieved that she had not offended Miss Darcy, and after that moment the two seemed to accept one another as friends. The three young ladies continued to converse about many topics until dinner was announced.

While the ladies were talking, Darcy sat nearby and observed the conversation. Beyond being pleased that his sister and Miss Elizabeth seemed to accept one another; he was impressed by the way Miss Elizabeth had handled the entire situation. She had noticed that Maria had been left alone and had sought to include her in conversation, and then she had worked to introduce topics of conversation that would please her companions. Elizabeth would be a lovely friend for Georgiana, and Pemberley would not be nearly so quiet if she were there.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The shared meal was comfortable and pleasant, though Elizabeth found it somewhat unsatisfying. Although she was pleased to see Mr. Darcy chatting amiably with her most beloved relatives, she could not truly understand how it had come about it. She was sure now that Mr. Darcy must have been aware of the connection between Mr. Bingley and her sister before he had left for London. Why then had he not informed her of their mutual acquaintance? How long had he known? She wanted to ask Mr. Darcy these questions, but she could think of no way of asking him without sounding too forward. She watched Mr. Darcy carefully, looking for some clue. Nothing in his conversation, expression or demeanor yielded her the information she so desired; all that she truly discovered was that, just as he had done at Rosings, Mr. Darcy was eating a large amount of bread. He had complimented the meal sincerely, so she did not imagine his bread was to replace a meal he deemed unsatisfactory. Eventually, Mr. Darcy looked at her quizzically, clearly having noticed her staring. He looked back at her with a penetrating gaze. She blushed furiously and he smiled in return.

At some point during the dinner, Mr. Bingley became aware that he had not properly greeted Miss Elizabeth as he had been so absorbed in his beloved.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, it is truly good to see you again. How was your time in Kent?"

"Some parts of the trip were more pleasant than others. It was so good to see dear Charlotte again. I also enjoyed making new acquaintances. I did have one great disappointment, though, while I was there." Mr. Darcy looked at Miss Elizabeth's frown, wondering what she could possibly be referring to.

"And what was this great disappointment?"

"There was a particularly day when I was out, and two gentleman callers came to the parsonage. According to Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas, they were completely covered in soot. I think I may forever be envious of Miss Lucas here since she has seen such a sight and I have not." At this she burst out laughing, and the rest of the table joined her. Then she retold the story of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam fighting the fire. Normally, Mr. Darcy did not like to have his praises sung, but as they came from Miss Elizabeth's mouth, he did not mind them. After hearing so many praises sung on his behalf, he sought to move the conversation forward.

"Was this your only disappointment with your visit?" Darcy looked into Miss Elizabeth's still mirthful eyes.

"Not at all. You see, your Aunt Catherine seemed mightily displeased with me, and I am afraid she might not wish to condescend to me any longer? How shall I know the best way to arrange my gowns without her guidance?" Maria, who had just yesterday received guidance on that very subject began to laugh.

"I am afraid Lady Catherine truly does not like Miss Elizabeth." The whole table looked to Miss Lucas, surprised that she had spoken.

"Oh, Miss Lucas, I know my aunt can be a rather hard woman. But what can she have against Miss Elizabeth?" Miss Lucas looked embarrassed.

"I really cannot say, but she certainly spent a great deal of time the last two weeks relentlessly questioning her about certain subjects."

Deciding this subject had gone too far, Elizabeth interjected, "Lady Catherine's interrogation did not bother me nearly so much as it might have, if I had not received such cheerful correspondence from my dear sister. One particular letter from Jane especially cheered me." Miss Bennet blushed at this comment.

"Your letters are always an encouragement to me as well, sister."

"In addition to having other cheerful news to share, my sister also informed me she had the opportunity to meet Mr. Bingley's very dear friend. Imagine how surprised I was to learn that Mr. Darcy and I shared a common acquaintance in London." Also, spoken with a sweetness in her voice, Mr. Darcy could hear a hint of accusation in her voice. "Mr. Darcy, I believe you became aware of this connection before I did?"

"I was."

"I suppose etiquette does not require us to tell each person that we meet of all others we know in common." She said this with a sweetness in her voice, but he detected that there was some bitterness hidden underneath, so he leaned close and spoke to her in a low voice.

"I am sorry. When I first realized the connection, I do not think you were very pleased with Mr. Bingley. Later on, I simply forgot that you did not know."

"Apology accepted, sir. Perhaps in the future you might consider how lack of information might affect your friends." He looked at her and a certain realization dawned on him –he had left her knowing he would see her in two weeks time, she had not that hope.

"I hope I did not hurt you." Elizabeth blushed, but could say no more without revealing too much of her own heart. Mr. Darcy looked at her, wondering how much power to hurt her he possessed. He also wondered if he wanted to possess that power. It was not a matter to be dwelt upon, though, so he attempted to gracefully rejoin the conversation.

After dinner, the pleasantness of the evening continued. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Darcy were both persuaded to play for the group, and no one enjoyed either performance more than Mr. Darcy. At the end of the evening, the Darcys invited the others to join them for dinner on the morrow. Darcy also suggested he might invite a few of his other relatives. The Gardiners, after observing the smiles on their nieces' faces, gladly accepted the invitation.

It was only after they had departed for the evening that he remembered he had not yet asked Miss Elizabeth for any dances at the ball.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The following morning, Mrs. Gardiner took Jane, Elizabeth and Maria on a shopping trip in town. There was not time to have new ball dresses made, but there were many accessories and trimmings to be purchased for the ball. The ladies were immensely enjoying their excursion and were successfully procuring the needed items. Elizabeth was considering a variety of hairpieces when she happened to overhear a group of young ladies discussing the Fitzwilliam's ball.

"I am so excited about the ball tomorrow! But do you not think it is peculiar that they have selected this date for the ball."

"The Earl and Countess never host a ball this time of year. There must be some particular reason they are having one now."

"It matters not why; I am just delighted that they are having a ball! I do dearly love a ball."

"Do you suppose the Viscount is considering marriage soon? He is such a handsome man?"

"Oh I would love to be a Countess someday! But that gentleman is such a flirt, I cannot believe he is seriously considering matrimony."

"We shall see tonight how he acts; his behavior will tell us his intentions."

"Maybe it is the Colonel who wants to be married soon."

"He is such a gentleman and so friendly. I do love to share a dance with him. If only he weren't the younger son. I must marry someone much wealthier than he is!"

"Someone like his cousin Mr. Darcy, perhaps?"

"Mr. Darcy is certainly wealthy enough, but do you think I could really marry a man like him. He is so taciturn and disapproving. I should be afraid to breathe if I was his wife!"

"I agree! He is such a proud man and so disagreeable. Still, think how lovely it would be to be his wife and be the mistress of Pemberley. I bet he has at least six carriages! I could handle any degree of disagreeableness for that!"

"Well I could not! Even for his ten thousand a year. I am sure the man knows nothing about pleasing women!"

"Why are we even speaking of him. He is unlikely to be at the ball tomorrow anyway. He almost never attends these functions, and when he does he generally stands in the corner. I'm sure he must be a terrible dancer."

"I wouldn't care if stepped on my toes a hundred times; I would love to dance with that man!"

"As if he would ask you!"

"Well I have heard he does plan on coming to the ball! I think he must be hoping to find a wife before his sister comes out next year. He probably wants to have better connections so that she can make a better match."

"I would love to me Miss Darcy's friend. Then it would be easier to get acquainted with her brother, but she does not seem to like me. She must be proud like her brother, for she hardly says a word."

Elizabeth had listened to this much of the conversation, finding it impossible to tune out. The overheard discourse filled her with so many emotions including anger, jealousy, and embarrassment. She could not step out and defend the gentleman; it would hardly be appropriate. She could, however, stop them from slandering his sister. She came over near where the other ladies were standing and acted like she had only heard the very last bit of their conversation.

"Oh, I couldn't help but hear you mention Miss Darcy. She seems to be a sweet young lady. I think you have mistaken her character completely. I do not know Miss Darcy well, I only met her yesterday, but I do believe she is only very shy and not proud at all. I think it would be an honor to be her friend."

While she was speaking, Elizabeth was unaware that she had gained an audience. She happened to turn and see Mr. Darcy standing behind her beaming with pleasure. He was pleased to no end that Miss Elizabeth was praising his sister –and defending her too, he suspected.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise! Perhaps you have come looking for some jewels to place in your hair for the ball!"

"I am actually looking for a gift for my sister. I know it is disappointing to her that she cannot attend the ball. Also, I want to show her that I see she is becoming a fine young lady. I often do not know which gift might please her. Do you think you might help me select a gift for her?"

"I know her very little. Do you really think I am qualified to offer a recommendation for you?"

"I know of no one better to ask. Your tastes are similar to hers." Elizabeth turned and showed Mr. Darcy the hairpieces she had been considering before. She then selected one which she thought would suit Miss Darcy's style. Elizabeth placed the item in Darcy's hand.

"I believe this would please your sister. Do you approve?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"I should be returning to my aunt now. I am honored that you asked me to help you."

"Until tonight, then."

"Until tonight."

While Elizabeth returned to her party, Darcy went to purchase the gift for his sister. When Mrs. Gardiner saw that her niece had not selected anything for her hair, she offered to help select something.

"Actually, aunt, rather than any of these things, I was wondering if I could put some little flowers in my hair. And do you think I might be able to find a yellow rose?"

"Does this have anything to do with a certain gentleman who is just now leaving the shop?"

"I decline to answer that question." Elizabeth's smile was answer enough. Moreover, her entire visit with Darcy and her conversation with her aunt had been overheard by the gossiping ladies to whom Elizabeth had earlier listened.

When Elizabeth went to make her purchases the shopkeeper attempted to engage her in conversation. "Your young man is a splendid fellow. He's a tad bit too quiet for my taste, but he always deals honestly and fairly with the shopkeepers and tradesmen in town." Hardly knowing what to say, Elizabeth merely nodded.

So it was that by that afternoon, half the town was talking about Mr. Darcy and his mysterious lady.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

From the moment Darcy helped Elizabeth from the carriage, the evening was one that Elizabeth would never forget. When she stepped into Mr. Darcy's home, she was not surprised to see that it was grand and stately; nonetheless, it was startlingly to her to see how well suited to him all of the furnishings and décor seemed. It was almost as though seeing his home was a confirmation of his character. Because of this, she was made much less uncomfortable by their disparity in income. Elizabeth also could not help but wonder more about Pemberley, since that was the place he considered his true home. After being escorted into the drawing room, Elizabeth saw Colonel Fitzwilliam and was seated near him. He inquired after her health and her travel from the day before. Then he brought up discussion of the ball.

"I assume you will be able to attend the ball my parents are hosting tomorrow night?"

"Yes, indeed, though I admit I feel a little like I am imposing myself upon them to be attending their dance when I have not made their acquaintance."

"Never fear, you shall make their acquaintance very soon, for they are attending tonight."

"I shall be glad to meet them. It shall also make me slightly less nervous to be attending their ball."

"Perhaps it would also make you less nervous if you had some dances spoken for before you arrived?"

"Perhaps."

"I might ask you for the first set, but I think my cousin might consider me a usurper. Instead, would you give me the second set."

"I would be delighted. May I suggest that you ask Miss Lucas for the first set, for I am convinced that she is far more nervous than I."

Just as Colonel Fitzwilliam approached Miss Lucas to follow Miss Elizabeth's advice, the rest of the Fitzwilliams were announced. The Earl, Countess, and Viscount came and joined the group in the drawing room. The Viscount, Lord James Fitzwilliam immediately came and seated himself beside Miss Elizabeth Bennet and began a conversation.

"I understand, Miss Elizabeth, that my brother and cousin recently made you acquaintance in Kent."

"Yes, that is so." Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy who was sitting within hearing distance, "Yes sir, I enjoyed my stay there very much." Mr. Darcy smiled on her.

"I see that I should have traveled with them. On my last visit to Rosings, the parsonage did not seem so promising. Its only resident was Mr. Collins. He is a most singular individual."

"That is an apt description, I suppose. However, he is my cousin and his wife is my dearest friend, so I suggest you refrain from saying anything negative of him."

"It seems implausible that such a lovely creature as yourself could be related to Mr. Collins."

"If you do not judge me by my relations, I will not judge you by yours. I am afraid I do not have the tenderest of feelings for your aunt, Lady Catherine."

"By all means, do not judge me by my aunt. I do not understand what she could have held against you, though. You seem very amiable." Elizabeth looked to Darcy at the comment, the gentleman took this as an invitation to join the discourse.

"Cousin James, I fear I must warn you, if you offer Miss Elizabeth too much flattery, she will believe you insincere and think that it proceeds from a weak mind. Indeed, she may press you to discuss the writings of Aristotle to prove that you have a well-informed mind."

"But sir," Elizabeth smiled, "I am not much in the mood for Aristotle tonight. Could we not discuss some other philosopher instead?"

"Would you discuss Descartes? His writings, you must confess, are vastly different from those of Aristotle?"

"Cogito Ergo Sum? I think therefore I am. I do not disagree with this statement, but I wonder at the significance of it? Why would one spend so much time trying to prove one's existence."

"I admit that phrase always makes me think of Moses at the burning bush."

"As God reveals that he is the I AM? That comparison seems aptly fitting."

"Yes, scripture teaches that we have our being through Christ. Christ is referred to as logos, the word. The same root from which we derive logic, the process which yields us all rational thought."

"Descartes did indeed propose that the pursuit of science and the pursuit of wisdom were the same, did he not?"

"I see that you are familiar with _Discourse on the Method, _Miss Elizabeth_, a_re you also familiar with _Passions of the Soul_?" Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I am not sure now is the best time to speak of the _Passions of the Soul_, Mr. Darcy. I am afraid I am causing you to neglect your other company. I assure you that I would enjoy such discourse at a later time. Perhaps when there are fewer people to entertain"

After Darcy and Elizabeth began this discussion, Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to his brother and spoke, "I do believe that was your most disastrous attempt at flirtation yet, James."

"That is very unlike my cousin, to come in and interrupt my conversation and completely distract my companion."

"What else could you expect? You were attempting to flirt with his lady."

"_His_ lady? You do not mean to say that they are engaged?"

"Not that I am aware of. I would not be surprised at all if they have some form of understanding. He has been smitten with her since almost the beginning of their acquaintance."

"She is why Darcy asked my mother to host a ball?"

"Yes. So please try not to flirt with her."

"I do not think she is much interested in my attentions anyway." James looked pointedly back to the couple who still seemed oblivious to everything around them.

During dinner, Elizabeth was seated near Darcy's aunt and uncle. Elizabeth knew that these relationships were important to Darcy, so she made every effort at polite conversation. She found Lady Helena a very good companion for discourse. The two began by speaking of the ball, but then moved on to speak of many of the subjects which interest young ladies. The Earl, who was quietly listening found himself most impressed that the young lady could speak of philosophy with the same alacrity she spoke of bonnet trimming. Though he would certainly not have suggested so at dinner, he thought the lady was probably not suitable. He figured on warning his nephew at some later time.

At the other end of the table, Miss Darcy was having happy conversations with Miss Lucas. The young ladies were both quiet, but they obviously enjoyed one another's company. They mostly spoke of trivial matters, though as time passed Maria became more confident and she began to chatter with Georgiana just as she always had with the Bennet sisters.

Mr. Darcy smiled to see his sister forming another friendship. Miss Elizabeth smiled to see Darcy smile. She had been conversing happily with Lady Helena, but all of her previous thoughts were lost, and she could think of nothing but Mr. Darcy. When she noticed her blunder she tried to place herself back in conversation with the Countess, but could not focus. Soon she stopped all pretense of trying to converse and merely observed Mr. Darcy.

She noticed once again that he was eating a rather large quantity of bread; here in his home it must only me that he truly liked to eat bread. This realization pleased Elizabeth, not so much for his liking bread, but for her knowledge of it. It made her happy to know this peculiar aspect of Mr. Darcy, and it made her realize that she wanted to know all of his quirks and peculiarities. She wanted to know all that was to be known of him. Elizabeth knew then that she wanted to truly know Mr. Darcy. She wanted to be the cause of his happiness, but even more she simply wanted him to be happy. His comfort and happiness suddenly meant more to her than her own. Simply put, Elizabeth knew at that moment that she was in love with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth's awareness of this fact startled her a little, yet as she reflected on her heart it made sense. She had known almost immediately that he was a handsome man. She learned soon after that he had a well-formed mind and strong principles. Then she had seen that he was a man of action and heart. He was well suited to her in personality and temperament. It was natural that she should have given her heart to him. She only hoped that he would offer his in return. Her hopes were bolstered later in the evening when Mr. Darcy approached her to ask for her first set of dances at tomorrow's ball.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When in pleasant company, preparing for a ball can be nearly as agreeable as attending one. So it was for the ladies at Gracechurch street as they readied themselves for the Fitzwilliams' ball. They helped one another with all manner of preparations and amiably chatted all the while. Elizabeth found it to be strikingly different from preparing for a ball at home. Where Mrs. Bennet was overbearing, Mrs. Gardiner was gracious and helpful. Moreover, there was none of the fighting which had become characteristic of her youngest sisters on such days. Elizabeth did feel a little wistful as she realized that Jane would not be with her to prepare for many more balls in the future. However, she quickly thought of Georgiana Darcy and wondered what it would be like to prepare for a dance with that young lady. Without being aware of herself, Elizabeth sighed.

"Lizzy, darling, why are you sighing?" Jane wanted to know.

"I was thinking of how soon you will not be with me when I prepare for balls." Jane blushed and smiled.

"I will miss these times with you, but I am so very happy!"

"When did you know you were in love with Mr. Bingley?"

"I believe I knew it twanted to know.

"I was thinking of how soon you will not be with me when I prepare for balls." Jane blushed and smiled.

"I will miss these times with you, but I am so very happy!"

"When did you know you were in love with Mr. Bingley?"

"I believe I knew it when Miss Bingley informed me that her brother was interested in someone else. I know now that Miss Bingley was lying, but at the time I felt that my heart was being ripped from me. I could not imagine a life without him. Even then, though, I wished for him to do what would bring him the most happiness."

"I am so glad he has found his happiness with you, dear sister."

"And speaking of happiness, you seem so happy today. Did something happen last night that I should know about?"

"Nothing happened." Elizabeth sighed.

"How are we to believe you, when you have that expression on your face?"

"It is true though, nothing happened. Although I think something has happened in my heart."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I believe I have fallen in love with Mr. Darcy." Miss Lucas gasped while Jane and Mrs. Gardiner nodded knowingly.

"Then we shall have to make you so beautiful tonight that he cannot take his eyes off you!"

"He can barely take his eyes off of you already!" Maria chimed in. It made her feel a little more grown up to be listening to this conversation.

The ladies all agreed that Elizabeth needed the most attention, and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make her look as perfect as possible.

On the other side of town Lady Helena and Miss Darcy were overseeing the last minute preparations for the ball. The two young Fitzwilliams were also attending them, primarily because they were interested in the ladies' conversation; the young men were not being particularly helpful.

"So Georgiana, what do you think of Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I think she's lovely; don't you, aunt?"

"I would have to agree. She was quite the conversationalist. At least until she got distracted and spent the rest of the evening staring at your brother."

"Do you think she is in love with him?"

"I do not know her well, but I am inclined to think that she is."

"I think that he is in love with her as well."

Colonel Fitzwilliam now decided to join their discussion, "He was smitten with her almost from the beginning. His behavior toward her suggested love almost from the beginning of their acquaintance. He does not seem like the type to fall in love with a stranger, so I am honestly perplexed."

"Oh, Cousin, he admired her long before he went into Kent. Did you not know? I think he began to admire her character when we heard from Mr. Bingley that she had walked three miles to nurse her sister who was ill."

"She did that?"

"Yes, and I believe I told my brother I would love to have a sister like that. I still would. I think, though, that he was even more intrigued when he heard how she had handled Mr. Wickham."

"What?" Colonel Fitzwilliam was shocked to hear Georgiana mention that name; he was even more shocked to learn that Wickham had a connection to Miss Elizabeth. Geogiana here related her understanding of the relationship between Wickham and Miss Elizabeth.

"It all makes sense now! I suppose he would have fallen in love with her even if she had not been half so pretty with such qualities to recommend her. Upon my honor, I believe I would have fought him for her if I'd heard such a tale before. Of course, now it seems that she has fallen for him, so it would do me little good to challenge him"

"Besides that, my brother probably felt like he knew her since he had heard so much of her before they met. I felt that way before meeting her, and I really hope she will be my sister."

The group continued to talk about Miss Elizabeth Bennet well into the afternoon, until Mr. Darcy was announced. When he walked in, his cousins all looked a little guilty, but he did not pay them much mind. He was too busy thinking about the dancing that was soon to come. Meanwhile, his sister was sent upstairs; she found a place where she could sit and watch much of the dancing but could not be seen.

Mr. Darcy stood with the Earl and Countess greeting their guests, many of whom remarked later on this peculiarity. The reason for it, though, was apparent to nearly all when a certain chestnut-haired young lady entered the hall. Her gown and adornments were simple, but she was radiant with the glow of newly discovered love. The effect was entirely becoming, and more than one gentleman hastened to ask the hosts who she was. Elizabeth was entirely unaware of the attention she had generated, she was entirely focused on Mr. Darcy. Besides if she had noticed any extra attention upon her party's entrance, she would have assumed it was due to her beautiful elder sister, who was generally admired everywhere.

From the moment, Elizabeth entered, Darcy's eyes barely left her. He was touched when he saw that she wore a yellow rose in her hair. In his heart he knew she had worn it for him. He walked Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas and the Gardiners around the ballroom and introduced them to many of his acquaintances. A few people knew the Gardiners from their business dealings and a few were aware of Sir William Lucas, and therefore unsurprised by his daughter. The Miss Bennets remained mysterious beauties to them even after introductions. No one seemed to recalling having heard of the Bennets of Hertfordshire.

When the first dance began and Mr. Darcy escorted Miss Elizabeth onto the dance floor, there was a great deal of murmuring. Elizabeth noticed none of it, she only noticed the gentleman who was leading her smoothly about the dance floor. She could not honestly say that he was the most proficient or the most graceful man with whom she had danced. Nonetheless, he moved with both technical proficiency and grace. He led easily so easily that it felt completely natural to move about the floor with him. She had never felt so comfortable dancing with anyone before.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are radiant tonight!" Her eyes sparkled even more with the compliment.

"Thank you, sir. You look very well, yourself."

"You wore the rose for me?" Elizabeth nodded. The two looked into one another's eyes. Elizabeth felt like Mr. Darcy was reading her heart when he gazed upon her. For a long time both were silent.

"I am glad you are dancing with me. I would be honored if you would dance the supper set with me as well."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy!"

As their dance ended, He escorted her off the dance floor, and Mr. Darcy reluctantly left her with Colonel Fitzwilliam for his promised set. Mr. Darcy did not particularly want to dance again, but he looked and saw Miss Lucas was yet without a partner for the second set, so he asked her to dance with him. He remembered how Elizabeth was able to make conversation easily and draw others out. He wished he had such a talent, but he still endeavored to make conversation with the shy young lady. He asked after her sister and brother in Kent, and then he asked about her time at Hunsford. Maria was at first completely intimidated by Mr. Darcy and his grave demeanor, but she soon found herself chatting amiably. Mr. Darcy was only half paying attention though, his eyes kept returning to watch Miss Elizabeth dancing with his cousin.

His attention was drawn instantly though when he heard Maria reference Lady Catherine's harsh treatment of Elizabeth. He prodded to know more and more of what his Aunt had said and done. It bothered Mr. Darcy to know that he, however indirectly, had been the cause of Miss Elizabeth's discomfort. His aunt had so abominably treated the young lady, yet from what Miss Lucas was saying, Miss Elizabeth had borne it all with grace and fortitude. His heart swelled again much as it had the when Miss Elizabeth had complimented his bravery the night of the fire.

While Elizabeth's confrontations with Lady Catherine were being revealed to Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth was being regaled with stories from Mr. Darcy's boyhood. Many of the stories made her laugh, partly because she had trouble imagining Mr. Darcy as a mischievous little boy. One story though was particularly familiar to her. When Colonel Fitzwilliam told a story about escaped toads, Elizabeth felt flustered. The Colonel noticed and kindly enquired.

"Are you well, Miss Elizabeth? Perhaps you find toads a tad disturbing?" Elizabeth regained her composure and laughed a little.

"Indeed, I am well. I was merely surprised because I heard a story very similar to that from someone I knew before I met Mr. Darcy."

Their dance ended before they could speak on this subject anymore.

Elizabeth's next dance was claimed by the Viscount. Lord James Fitzwilliam told Elizabeth that she looked well, but he did not attempt to flirt with her. Instead he spoke directly of his cousin.

"Tell me, madam, how did you manage to capture Mr. Darcy's heart?" Elizabeth blushed profusely, but her smile widened.

"I did not know that I had, sir."

"Clearly you have. I was all astonishment when my mother revealed to me that Darcy had asked her to host a ball, which must specifically occur on one of the days when you were here." Elizabeth colored again.

"You mean that this ball is for me?" The Viscount chuckled.

"Are you pleased?"

"I could not be more so." Having enjoyed hearing the stories from Colonel Fitzwilliam about Darcy's childhood, she attempted to ask Lord James for some as well. Unfortunately, he was enough old to not have many stories. Instead, Miss Elizabeth settled for his stories about various members of the Fitzwilliam family.

Darcy watched Elizabeth dance with the viscount with some small amount of jealousy. He wanted her pretty blushes and smiles to be for himself. His Uncle had also been watching Elizabeth's dances and was displeased with what he saw.

After that, Elizabeth found that she had plenty of requests for dance. She found many enjoyable partners, but she was thinking all the while about the gentleman with whom she had danced the first set.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

At one point between sets, Elizabeth was standing and waiting for her next partner to collect her. She looked up and was pleased to see that Mr. Darcy was standing on the other side of the room conversing amiably with her sister. Elizabeth was approached by a young lady, whom she had earlier been introduced to as Miss Fairchild. She was fairly certain that Miss Fairchild was one of the women whom she had overheard while shopping the day before.

"The lady Mr. Darcy is speaking with now is certainly lovely." Elizabeth beamed to hear her sister praised.

"I could not agree more."

"I have heard some say that Mr. Darcy is here tonight because he is looking for a wife."

"Is it so unusual for him to attend balls."

"I daresay it is. I admit, though, that I feel sorry for the woman who marries Mr. Darcy. He is such a proud and taciturn man. Besides he hardly ever speaks. I would think it would be most unpleasant to be with him."

"I am certain you are mistaken, Miss Fairchild. The woman who marries Mr. Darcy is a woman to be envied and not pitied. Is he not a sensible and intelligent man? He does not neglect his responsibilities, takes prodigious care of those under his protection, and he has strong principles which will not bend with the changing of the wind."

"I suppose you are also going to tell me that you find him very handsome."

"I was not intending to mention it, but I cannot deny that truth." Elizabeth sighed, and appeared to be a little lost for a moment.

"His wealth would also be a strong draw?"

"To be honest, I am quite thankful I did not know of his wealth when I first met, Mr. Darcy. I might have mistaken his natural reserve for arrogance. I was beyond surprised when Lady Catherine mentioned his income. Knowing Mr. Darcy as well as I do now, I cannot hold his wealth against him, though I would be untruthful if I said that I did not find it a little intimidating."

"I cannot believe that you would not could 10,000 per annum as an immediate positive."

"Believe what you will."

"In any case, all of these attributes seem unimportant to me. You make the case that he is a good man, but he is surely a man without passion. I would think a life with him would be quite tedious."

"Miss Fairchild, just because a man does not carry his heart where all can see it, does not mean he is without passion. A man who is reserved may have very deep passions indeed." Elizabeth blushed profusely.

"What of the beautiful with whom he is speaking? Do you think she likes Mr. Darcy as well as you do?"

"I believe my sister likes and respects Mr. Darcy very much, but I am certain she does not like him so well as I."

"That is your sister?"

"Yes, and she is the sweetest and dearest person that ever could be. Would you like to meet her?" Not knowing what else to do, Miss Fairchild agreed to the introduction. However, moments after it took place, both of the Miss Bennets were led away by their partners for the next set. This left Miss Fairchild standing awkwardly next to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, though not inclined to dance, could perceive the lady's tension and asked her for the set.

"Did you have a pleasant conversation with Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I -yes."

"Of course, I would not expect it could be otherwise." A long silence followed, before the lady spoke.  
"How did you meet the Miss Bennets?"

"The eldest I met in London. I was introduced to her through Mr. Bingley. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I met in Kent, while she was visiting her cousin and I was visiting my aunt." Mr. Darcy was thinking about the time he had met Miss Elizabeth when they had sang together. He did not mention this moment, but the look of happy remembrance was clear upon his face.

"So your relatives introduced you, then?"

"Essentially so. We were introduced by her cousin. I was a frequent caller at his home, and she was a frequent dinner guest of my Aunt Catherine. We were able to spend a great deal of time conversing."

"She is very special to you, is she not?"

"She is."

"I believe I would like to know her better. I hope I will have the opportunity to see her again soon."

"You will be disappointed to learn that tomorrow is her last day in London. She returns to Hertfordshire the day after." Darcy had been trying to ignore this truth; stating it aloud was painful to him.

"Oh."

"I will be travelling there soon after." Miss Fairchild smiled at him.

"Perhaps I will see her in town next season." After that, the two finished their dance in silence.

While their dance was taking place, word was spreading all over the ballroom of the conversation Miss Elizabeth Bennet had had with Miss Fairchild. By the time the evening was over, nearly everyone in attendance had heard some retelling of it. Many gentlemen thought with envy that they would like to be so respected by the young ladies they favored. Only two gentlemen in the room heard nothing of the conversation, Mr. Darcy and his uncle.

Eventually the time finally came for Mr. Darcy to dance with Miss Elizabeth again. She took his hand with pure delight, as no other dance could compare to the one they had previously shared.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself this evening, Miss Elizabeth."

"I am, indeed!"

"How did you find dancing with my cousins?"

"Enlightening. But sir, they both informed me that you rarely danced and that you dislike it? Yet you are such a fine dancer, I can make no sense of it."

"I do not dislike dancing. I only dislike dancing when I am not well acquainted with my partner. I rarely dance if I can avoid it, but I did have many years of lessons. With you, dancing is a pleasure."

"I am glad you do not dislike dancing altogether. I find that when I hear lively, cheerful music I long to dance."

"Would that I could spend the whole evening dancing with you alone!"

"If you were to desire it, sir, I could claim fatigue after this dance, and we could spend the evening sitting in conversation."

"You would sacrifice all those dances for my sake."

"It would not be a sacrifice." And so after their dance and supper, Darcy spent the rest of the evening conversing with Miss Elizabeth. Finally, after addressing many topics, Darcy decided to face the reality he had been ignoring.

"I understand you return to Hertfordshire on the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, as much as I have enjoyed my time away, my father is very anxious for my return. Also, Jane is anxious to return so that Mr. Bingley will come and speak to father."

"I had thought of coming to Hertfordshire at the same time as Bingley, but I find that I cannot. I have been away from my estate for several months, and there is business I must handle. I do hope to come to stay with him within a few weeks time. Will I be welcome to call on you when I come?" Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him coming. For the first time, she allowed herself to believe that her hopes for the future were likely to become a reality.

"I should like that very much, and I shall hope that your business does not keep you away for too long. Thank you for telling me of your plan."

"I am sorry that I did not mention my plans for the time you were here in town. I am also sorry you had to face my aunt while you were behind in Kent."

"It is no matter."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The morning after the ball the Earl of Matlock determined that he would make a call to speak with Darcy about Miss Elizabeth. He arrived at Darcy house at the earliest suitable hour and was surprised to learn that his nephew had already left to make a call that morning. He decided to wait for Darcy's return, so he found a place to sit and a book to read while he waited. Miss Darcy felt that it was her responsibility to entertain in her brother's absence, so she made every effort to be an accommodating hostess. However, after her uncle denied her offer of tea and showed no inclination toward speaking, she was content to pick up some needlework and quietly speak with Mrs. Annesley. The longer the day grew, the more Georgiana wished her brother would return.

Georgiana's brother was having a wonderful time at the park with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas watching the Gardiner's children play. Mr. Darcy had come to call at the Gardiner's home, hoping to see Miss Elizabeth; after hearing the she and Miss Lucas were at the park, he received directions and followed them. When he entered the park he saw Miss Elizabeth seated on a bench with her youngest cousin on her lap. Mr. Darcy thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

After Darcy sat beside Miss Elizabeth, the little boy climbed eagerly on to his lap instead. An older lady who was walking past approached them to tell them what a beautiful family they had, and how adorable their young son was. Mr. Darcy looked to Elizabeth whose face was crimson, and he smiled. She smiled back, but neither felt able to speak, so after a few moments the lady moved on.

The embarrassing scene might have kept Darcy and Elizabeth too silent to speak if the other Gardiner children had not come asking them to play. At first Mr. Darcy was very reluctant to join the children's game, but eventually he consented to allow them to pretend he was a prisoner who needed to be rescued. He agreed to this role because he could play it while still sitting on the bench. Miss Elizabeth agreed to be his jailer for the same reason. Miss Lucas sat a short distance away and found the entire spectacle amusing. Indeed, when Lizzy looked up to see Maria laughing at her, she very much wished she had not let the younger girl into her confidence. Nonetheless, all of them had such an enjoyable time that they did not notice the crowds rolling in until it began to rain.

In order to reach the house more quickly, Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were each carrying one of the little boys. Miss Lucas walked behind them holding the girls's hands. Darcy and Elizabeth were both fast walkers and quickly outpaced their companions as the rainfall became steadily heavier. In their rush, they became confused and accidentally turned onto the wrong street. Miss Lucas saw their wrong turn, but knew she could not catch up to them; she tried to shout, but they were too far away to hear. Thus, Miss Lucas hurried the two girls home and advised the Gardiners about what had happened. Mr. Gardiner set out with two of his servants in an attempt to find the lost ones; he tried not to worry about his little boys.

By this time, Lizzy and Darcy were both aware that they were lost, but they did not know where they had gone wrong. The rain had turned into hail and Darcy had removed his overcoat and wrapped it around the smaller boy to protect him.

"What do you think we –" Lizzy's voice was cut off by a loud clap of thunder.

"We could knock on the door of one of these homes and hope someone will let us in." As he spoke, Mr. Darcy selected a home and began pounding on the door. Before anyone answered, Elizabeth saw one of Mr. Gardiner's servants approaching.

"Oh thank goodness I've found you, Miss, we are all so worried about you. Let me show you all the way back. It's only one street over; you must have turned one street too soon." Darcy and Lizzy eagerly followed him over to the house on Gracechurch street.

Just as they were entering the house, a loud clap of thunder caused them all to jump. Then they heard a loud crashing sound. Through the hail, they could see that a large tree had fallen just a few feet away. If they had been only a few seconds later, it would have landed on them. Elizabeth never felt so thankful to be alive; she hugged her young cousin tightly before handing him to his mother. Then a bustle ensued as the boys were taken to be warmed and dried.

Elizabeth was dripping wet from head to toe. Her hair had fallen into a mess and hung down her back. Her gown was most likely ruined. Nothing of this had mattered to her when she was anxious to bring her cousins to safety. Now that she was inside and the boys were being cared for, she became acquainted of her own appearance. She saw that Mr. Darcy looked at her briefly and then looked away. He would not look toward her again, and she was certain he was displeased with her. He must find her present state abhorrent; it was so unladylike. Elizabeth took one more look at Mr. Darcy and scampered up the stairs toward her room.

Mr. Darcy was nearly forgotten in the chaos of the moment, but eventually Mr. Gardiner returned to him and requested that he borrow some dry clothing and stay for dinner. Mr. Darcy knew that it would not be safe to return home, so he accepted the invitation gratefully.

Meanwhile, at the Darcy house, Mr. Bingley had risen and was planning to call on his sisters, since he did not expect to see them for some time after he left for Hertfordshire. He was surprised when he came down the stairs to see Darcy's uncle pacing agitatedly back and forth in the drawing room. Bingley felt that it was only proper to have a conversation with the earl, so he sat down for a bit, and made small talk with the gentleman in question. Just as he was about to leave, he looked to see that a powerful storm had arisen.

Now, Mr. Bingley was a highly social gentleman, who made friends wherever he went; nonetheless, spending the day trapped inside with the taciturn earl was not the most pleasing prospect.

"It seems, my Lord, that we shall both be trapped here for some time. Would you care to shoot billiards with me?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well, sir. I shall leave you to your book." The Earl stared at the book in his hands for some time, but few pages were turned.

"Mr. Bingley, are you well acquainted with the Bennet family?"

Mr. Bingley was more than happy to oblige Darcy's uncle on this topic of conversation. He gladly divulged all of the information he knew about the Bennets, about their estate, and about their relations. Though none of what Mr. Bingley shared was negative, the earl conjectured a great deal from that gentleman's statements. Many of the earl's inferences were quite negative; a few of them were accurate. He kept his fears to himself, though, letting Mr. Bingley ramble cheerfully.

While Mr. Bingley was rambling cheerfully, his sister Caroline was seething with anger. She was at home that morning, but had received a visit from friends early that morning to tell her about the ball. When she learned that Mr. Darcy had spent most of his evening in the company of Eliza Bennet, she was outraged. Miss Bingley was also convinced that Mr. Darcy could not know what Miss Eliza really was, or he would not be spending time with her. In order to correct his error, she thought to pay a call to Miss Darcy. However, the weather was keeping her indoors, so instead she raged to her sister, Louisa.

While Caroline was fuming about Eliza Bennet, the lady in question was fuming with herself. How could she have let Mr. Darcy see her in such a state? Surely, he would never think well of her again. She should have paid more attention to the weather. How could he possibly ever learn to love her when she had looked like a drowned rat? Her fears made her realize she had been far to unguarded of her heart. Her mother was always accusing her of letting her tongue run away with itself; this time she surely had done so. What if Mr. Darcy learned that she was in love with him, when he could not possibly think well of her anymore?

While Lizzy was worrying upstairs in her room, Darcy was downstairs in the Gardiner's drawing room also worrying. He was worrying because Elizabeth had not come down after rushing to her room. Had the time outside in the harsh weather made her ill? Was she feverish? Would she recover? How could he have been so careless? If he had been paying more attention, they could have returned home before the storm had struck. If he had been watch where they were going, they would not have been lost. How could he have placed Miss Elizabeth in a situation that would make her ill?

Eventually, as the evening wore on, Darcy realized he would have to return home. Before he left, he asked permission to say good-bye to the little boys, who were still in bed from their ordeal. Neither one seemed ill, but their mother thought it best for them to rest. When Mr. Darcy entered, they were both cheerful and excited. They begged him to tell a story; he spun a tale about pirates, and the boys listened with rapt attention. When Lizzy heard his voice coming from the nursery, she could not resist, so she crept closely to listen.

Once Mr. Darcy's story was finished, he bade the boys good-night and tucked them back into their beds. Only then did he spy Miss Elizabeth standing and watching.

"Oh I am so glad to see you. I was so afraid the storm had made you ill." Without think he reached for her hands.

"I am not ill. I am rather ashamed of how I appeared this afternoon after our ordeal."

"There is no need to be."

"But you could barely stand to look at me. I expect I looked rather like a dying animal." Darcy laughed.

"I will not deny that I avoided looking at you in such a state, but it is not because I thought ill of you. You did not look poorly at all." Mr. Darcy's cheeks flushed, and when Elizabeth understood that he was implying less than gentlemanly thoughts hers did as well.

"I am glad then that I have this chance to tell you good-bye."

"Until we meet again." Darcy took the hands which he was still holding in his own and kissed them both. Then he journeyed down the stairs and made his good-byes.

When Mr. Darcy finally returned to his home, he was very much surprised to find his uncle waiting for him alone in the drawing room –the others had all retired for the night.

"Nephew, we need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"It must be a matter of both urgency and importance to bring you to my home at such a late hour." Darcy tried to think of any circumstance that could explain this situation. He could think of none.

"Firstly, I did not arrive at a late hour; I have been waiting for you since this morning. Secondly, I do believe it to be a matter of some urgency, though I may be mistaken. I felt it absolutely critical that I speak with you before you leave for Pemberley."

"You still have not informed me why you wish to speak with me uncle. Is something troubling you greatly?"

"Your infatuation with Miss Elizabeth Bennet." _Is this an infatuation?_ Darcy wondered.

"If I am inclined toward the lady in question, why is that a concern?"

"I do not wish you to act rashly. I do not believe she would be a suitable wife for you."

"Have I ever been one to act rashly? When has my behavior been marked with undue haste?"

"No, Darcy, you are not typically one to act rashly. Yet, even you cannot deny that your actions these past few days have been most uncharacteristic."

"Very well. I respect you, sir, and I will hear your concerns. Tell me in what way Miss Elizabeth Bennet is unsuitable?"

"Her behavior at the dance suggests it?"

"I saw her act only with the most propriety and decorum."

"You did not see her happily dancing with many different young men."

"I did, sir, she enjoys dancing. More importantly it is not the prerogative of the lady to decline a gentleman. Had she declined any of those dances, she would not have been able to dance a second set with me."

"She seemed to particularly enjoy the attentions of your cousins. Did you not see her blushing happily while she danced with James?" Darcy's heart burned with a feeling that he did not wish to admit was jealousy.

"I did see it, Uncle, but that does not suggest impropriety on her part. If she enjoys the attentions of an attractive young man, that most likely means I have not engaged her heart. I have made no declaration to her, and I can hardly expect constancy or devotion from her. This does not make her unsuitable, do you have any farther concerns?"

"Her subject matter for discussion is not ladylike."

"You refer to the conversation I had with her on Descartes? I started that discussion, so I am more to blame. Still, I do not see how this is troubling. It merely suggests that the man who marries her will have interesting discussions with his wife and will not have to listen to half so many rants about ribbons and lace. She does not gossip or malign the character of others; I find such behavior far more unladylike than conversation which proves a well-informed mind."

"She faltered in conversation while we were here for dinner. She was have a friendly chat with my wife, and then suddenly seemed to lose interest. She was quiet for the rest of dinner. Who you want such behavior from the mistress of your home. She would be an embarrassment."

"Come now, uncle, I have had dozens of conversations with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and I have witnessed others. I have never before seen her falter. Perhaps she was feeling ill or had a suitable reason for her distraction. I have been many times impressed by her ability to converse easily with others on a wide range of topics. You know how shy Georgiana is, but Georgiana is comfortable speaking with Miss Elizabeth."

"Speaking of Georgiana, should you not be concerned that Miss Elizabeth lacks connections. If you marry someone more highly connected it will increase Georgiana's marriage prospects. Not to do so, decreases them."

"I believe you are wrong, sir. I would think that marriage to a woman who helped Georgiana gain confidence would be worth far more than connections. A true friend would be the ideal sister for her. If I marry so that Georgiana is exposed to men with greater wealth and connections but she is afraid to speak to these men, then the only men who would marry her would be those who value her only for her wealth and connections and not for who she really is. Moreover, Miss Elizabeth's connections may not have wealth or titles, but they do include some respectable individuals whose company I value. Additionally, my dearest friend is soon marrying into the family. Could you think of a better connection?"

"I suppose it is something to think on. You realize, I assume, that she has no dowry.

"I am aware that her dowry is small. It is not what I would have chosen, but I have no need for a large dowry. I have more than enough to provide for her. Besides, I know she is able to spend what she has wisely. Miss Elizabeth would not increase the value of the estate into which she married, but it certainly could not be considered a financial loss."

"And you do not think she would marry you simply for financial gain? Or that her family would push such an alliance for their own security."

"I know that her father will only allow her to marry a man she both loves and respects. Her mother's opinion does not matter. Moreover, I at one point hinted that I admire her; she hinted back to me that though she also admires me she did not know enough of my character to know if I was acceptable. I hardly think that is the way a mercenary would behave."

"It seems that I was wrong to think you would make a rash decision without thinking. I do not full give my approval. It is not what I would wish for you, but I see that you have spent a long time thinking."

"That I have."

"In that case I should return home."

"Will you not stay the night? It is so late."

"No, I will go home. May your travels go well."

"Thank you."

The Earl left his nephew's house certain that Darcy had made his decision in favor of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy may not have said so, but love was clearly in his expressions. Therefore, there was nothing to do to dissuade him further.

Darcy's uncle was one of the last to know about his nephew's attachment; even with the bad weather, news had spread of Mr. Darcy's behavior at the dance, and of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's stirring defense of him. By the time the Earl had finished his discussion with Mr. Darcy, everyone knew that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley was absolutely in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Everyone except for Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy himself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rain was falling the next day, but the sun was shining too. Elizabeth, Jane and Maria spotted seven rainbows as they traveled to their homes. Elizabeth felt that the weather signified her life perfectly. Right now, it was dull and gray but the future held a great deal of promise. Elizabeth wished that she could write a letter to Mr. Darcy and tell him about the rainbows and about her heart. Maybe someday she would be able to write to him.

Jane and Maria thought the rainbows beautiful, but they were not moved by the poetry of the scene. Soon they consumed the silence and replaced it with idle chatter. For a long while Lizzie was silent; finally she pulled herself from her reverie and spoke to her travelling companions.

"I have probably been too honest about the condition of my heart. I can trust you to keep my secret can I not?" The question although spoken to both ladies was directed to Miss Lucas. Elizabeth already knew her sister would not utter a word.

"I will be completely silent on what you have said, you can trust me." Miss Lucas assured Lizzy. After all, it made her feel like she was truly grown to be sharing in such a secret.

Feeling relieved by Maria's assurance, Lizzy went back to her daydreaming.

On a road heading toward Derbyshire in another carriage, two ladies were chatting while Mr. Darcy daydreamed. Georgiana was happily recalling the times when she had entertained company and talking with Mrs. Annesley about her future plans to host gatherings at Pemberley. She avoided thinking too far in the future, though, since she assumed Pemberley would have a new mistress soon. Georgiana wanted to ask her brother about Miss Elizabeth, but she was too shy to do so.

"Do you see the rainbows, sister?" It was the first time Darcy had spoken all morning. Georgiana leaned over to have a better view.

"The rainbows make me feel so hopeful?"

"I would say you have every reason to be hopeful. You have become such a lovely young lady." As Darcy said this a frown crept onto his face.

"What is it brother? I know I have displeased you."

"Not at all, dear Georgiana, our uncle told me yesterday that it was my responsibility to marry someone with good connections for your sake. I told him that it was more important for me to marry someone who would be a good friend to you, but I am doubting it."

"Oh no, brother, do not doubt that at all. I cannot imagine that a gentleman would be dissuaded from marrying me because my sister didn't have a title. I would only want you to marry a woman you love very much."

There was that love word again. Darcy didn't really know what it meant to love a woman or to be in love with a woman. How was he to know if he was in love with Miss Elizabeth? How was he to know if she loved him? She definitely had a powerful effect on him; that he could not deny.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was sitting at the desk in his study much as he had done several months before. He buried himself in the work of his estate. But this time he was not trying to avoid life by working hard; instead he was hurrying through work so that he could leave Pemberley behind again. Down the hall in the music room Georgiana was playing cheerful tunes, and the whole estate seemed to abound with joy.

Darcy was pleased to find that the estate had flourished under the capable hands of Mr. Robins. Although there was much work that required the master's attention, there was nothing of significance that had been neglected in his absence.

A few days after his return from London, Darcy received a letter from Mr. Bingley.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I hope your travels to Pemberley went well. I am now settled at Netherfield. Mr. Bennet has granted me permission to marry Miss Bennet, and I am so delighted and relieved. Our wedding will take place in three months time. I would have liked for it to be sooner, but Miss Lydia Bennet will be travelling for several weeks to Brighton, and Miss Bennet would like for all of her sisters to be in attendance for the wedding. _

_The militia which have been quartered here are being transferred to Brighton in about a week's time. Miss Lydia Bennet will be accompanying them as a special guest of the Colonel's wife. I understand many of the young ladies in the area are disappointed to see them leave, but I suspect that your Miss Elizabeth is very much relieved that they will be gone. Mr. Wickham is once again a frequent caller at Longbourn. The youngest Bennet sisters tell me that he was betrothed to a Miss Mary King, but her uncle took her away so that she would not marry him. He has been coming to Longbourn often since that engagement was broken. Since he was calling here while Miss Elizabeth was gone, I know she is not his entire reason for visiting. From my observation, she is the primary focus of his attention. She seems very much irritated with his attentions, and her insults seem to be becoming less veiled. I truly cannot fathom why he has not given up hope of her. _

_Do you know how soon you will be able to come to Netherfield? Are you interested in bringing your sister? Originally, I did not expect either of my sisters would be coming to Netherfield soon. However, when I went to call on them the day you left for Pemberley, they both asked if they could stay with me. Caroline was particularly insistent. She was most apologetic about her behavior and says that she would like to make amends to Miss Bennet. I am not sure how sincere she is, but I do think that it would behoove me for my sister and wife to be friends. I told her I would not decide the matter for certain until I had asked Miss Bennet. Today Miss Bennet informed me that she would very much welcome Caroline. I was once again amazed by Miss Bennet's selflessness and willingness to offer grace. In any case, since my sisters will be visiting, you would be more than welcome to bring your sister as well._

_Good luck with finishing all your necessary business quickly._

_Respectfully, _

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy could not help but feel angry and jealous about George Wickham visiting Miss Elizabeth. He was glad to know that the militia would soon be leaving and that Wickham would be far away from her. Part of him wanted to have his horse saddled and immediately ride straight to Hertfordshire, but reason told him he needed to stay and finish his business matters. Darcy was at least pleased that he would be able to bring his sister to Netherfield. This way she would have a greater opportunity to become friends with Miss Elizabeth. She would also be able to spend time with Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas, with whom she had developed friendships already. He did wonder what Miss Bingley's true motives for coming to Hertfordshire again were, since he had heard her complain so many times. He hoped that her professed desire to make amends to Miss Bennet was indeed true. Whether or not her change of heart was real would not be discernible until she was in Hertfordshire.

Thinking about his upcoming trip to Hertfordshire filled Mr. Darcy with joy. Mr. Darcy's cheeriness and good humor were so manifest, that all of his staff and tenants noticed. While he had always been a good landlord and master, most of those under his care could not recall his being truly happy. Exactly how the rumor was started is uncertain, but before long it was whispered across Pemberley that the master would soon be taking a wife. When Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, asked Miss Darcy about the rumors, she did not deny them.

Thus, before long all of Pemberley knew that Mr. Darcy would soon be wed. Everyone knew except for Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy himself.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When Darcy woke in the morning, he imagined Elizabeth lying beside him. When he took his breakfast, he envisioned her sitting across the table. When he rode about the estate, he wondered if she would ever be willing to ride alongside him. When he retreated into his study with his letters, he thought of Elizabeth coming to his door to call him to dinner. When Georgiana played her harp for him, Mr. Darcy envisioned Elizabeth accompanying her on the pianoforte. When Georgiana served him coffee, wondered if Elizabeth would like serving his coffee and remembering just how he liked to drink it. When he retired to his chambers, he imagined Elizabeth there beside him. After so much imagining, Darcy began to feel that Elizabeth might just belong with him at Pemberley. The thought pleased him, but it scared him a little too. If she belonged with him, did that mean that he loved her?

It was difficult for Darcy to focus on his work, but he knew that he needed to finish certain tasks before he could leave. Still, he was pleased to find in his stack of mostly business correspondence another letter from Mr. Bingley. It had been two weeks since his last, and if Mr. Darcy was honest with himself, he was mostly hopeful that the letter would contain some news of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. His hopes were fulfilled, but the news was not the sort to bring lightness to his heart.

_Dear Darcy,_

_How is your stay at Pemberley? Are you well? Is your sister well? Have you decided if you are bringing your sister to stay with us at Netherfield? I would like to know soon, because if Miss Darcy is not coming I may very well send Caroline back to London. Despite her supposed intention of making amends to Miss Bennet, she has been uncivil and criticizing of everyone in the neighborhood, almost since the moment of her arrival. She knows she cannot possibly cause me to separate from my betrothed, so I do not understand her motives for this behavior. _

_I cannot help but notice that she has been especially cruel to Miss Elizabeth. When we were last in Hertfordshire, Caroline seemed to actually enjoy Miss Elizabeth's company, although the two were not particular friends. It is by all means unaccountable, then, that my sister should behave so cruelly to my future sister. I begin to fear that Caroline has done something terrible._

_We have not seen Miss Elizabeth for several days now, despite calling at Longbourn every morning. Each time we have been told that she was indisposed. I have thought that she was simply avoiding my sister. However, when I asked my sweet angel about her sister, she revealed to me that Miss Elizabeth has not left her room in several days and that she will not speak to anyone. Miss Bennet does not know what the matter is, and is becoming quite worried. I can't think of what my sister might have done to her, but I am concerned that this is somehow her fault._

_I debated whether or not I should write any of this to you, but I decided that if I were in your position I would like to know._

_Respectfully,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy read through the letter twice then he rang for a servant and ordered that preparations be made for him to leave for Hertfordshire as quickly as possible. He would not take Georgiana. Though he could not imagine that Miss Bingley was really the cause for Miss Elizabeth's distress, he still thought it would be best if she were sent back to London. After making this determination, he called for Mr. Robins and explained that he would be leaving again. There were still a few matters Darcy thought he personally should have overseen, but nothing was going to keep him away from Miss Elizabeth when she might be in need.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Bingley had never seen Darcy look worse than he did when he arrived; the man's face was painted with lines of worry and exhaustion. He had no idea his friend cared so much.

"Darcy, I am so glad to have you here. Please come in and rest!"

"How is she? Has she emerged from her room yet?"

"As far as I know she has not. Miss Bennet is terribly worried. I know it is too late to visit yet this evening, but we can certainly call first thing in the morning."

"And you have no idea what the matter is?"

"I do not know."

"I can only pray that she will tell me."

The next morning Mr. Darcy came down to breakfast, only to find Miss Bingley already seated at the table. Since Miss Bingley was not an early riser, this surprised him. She greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Mr. Darcy, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Your brother did not mention it?"

"I suppose it must have slipped my mind. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Your brother and I plan to call at Longbourn this morning."

"Oh yes, my brother is always visiting there. I do wish he hadn't chosen to marry Miss Bennet. She is a dear girl, but the family is simply dreadful. Especially Miss Eliza, that girl has such a conceited air of independence. Though you won't have to worry about seeing Miss Eliza Bennet, she won't come out of her room to see anyone."

"What have you done to her?"

"Me? I haven't done anything. How preposterous. She simply has refused to see anyone since the day before the officers left. I think she must be pining for one of them. There was certain lieutenant who was awfully fond of her. Perhaps she thought he meant to marry her, and now he has left her behind. Of course, who could consider marry such a woman? She barely has a dowry at all. Besides her behavior is hardly ladylike."

"Enough! I will not hear you belittling any of the Bennet family, especially not Miss Elizabeth. Do you understand? I am not sure what you game is here, but I am not going to play it."

If Caroline's intention was to make Mr. Darcy think less of Elizabeth, she had certainly failed. She had, however, managed to increase his worry. He tried to shake the dreadful feeling that this whole matter was somehow related to Mr. Wickham, but he could not drive that fear away.

When Mr. Darcy was introduced to the Bennets, he was startled by Mrs. Bennet's effusive warmth. She spoke to him in a manner that was hardly appropriate for a new acquaintance, and Mr. Bennet seemed amused by his wife's behavior. The younger sisters did not speak much, as though they found him intimidating; Mr. Darcy did not mind their silence. Miss Bennet, however, was genuinely pleased to see him. He could see from her expressions that she was quite upset, and he assumed her agitation was caused by concern for Miss Elizabeth. For this reason, he seated himself beside her, while Mr. Bingley sat on her other side.

"Miss Bennet, it is good to see you again? Are you well?"

"I am well."

"I understand Miss Elizabeth is indisposed?"

"Yes sir, she has not left her room for many days, and she will speak to no one."

"Will you please let her know that I am here? Tell her that I would very much like to see her."

"I will tell her, but I do not expect anything."

Jane Bennet went up the stairs to her sister's room, and shared Mr. Darcy's message. To her astonishment, she heard her sister speak for the first time in days, "Tell him I will be down in a few minutes." Jane was happy to relay the news.

When Miss Elizabeth entered the drawing room, she looked to Mr. Darcy, who leapt to his feet. She would not lift her face to look in his eyes. She took the nearest seat to him, but sat silently. Thankfully, Mr. Bingley suggested they should all go for a walk, giving Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth a chance to converse with some privacy.

"Elizabeth, please tell me what is wrong?" Elizabeth startled to hear him say her name without the Miss. She knew it was improper, but the intimacy it suggested made her want to trust Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, I don't seem to recall giving you permission to address me thusly." She smiled weakly, but the twinkle returned to her eyes for a moment.

"Forgive me, I did not realize I had done it. I see you are hurting, will you not share your burden." A long pause followed.

"I am so ashamed. I am sorry." Elizabeth crumpled and began to sob. Mr. Darcy took a handkerchief and placed it in her hand, closing his hand around her own. She startled at his touch, but accepted the proffered handkerchief and wiped her face. Finally, she began to speak.

"I was taking my morning walk, and he found me. I didn't know it at the time but I think he was looking for me. He asked me why I was so unfriendly to him, and then he accused you of poisoning me against him. I told him you had never mentioned him, but didn't believe me. He became angry and started shouting. He spoke so cruelly of you, sir. I told him." Elizabeth paused and blushed. "I told him that you were one hundred times the man he was. It is true, but, sir I should not have said it. He grabbed me then." Mr. Darcy did not have to ask whom Miss Elizabeth was speaking of. He knew. He was afraid to hear what she would say next, but he begged her to go on."

"He said he wanted to ruin me, so that…"

"So that?"

"So that you would not want me. So that I would be damaged goods. I told him that you were my friend. That you had never claimed anything but friendship toward me. He laughed at me. And then –"

"Good God, Elizabeth. Please tell me he did not –"

"He would not let me out of his grasp. He touched me in a way he should not have done. I know he would have ruined me entirely."

"But he did not?"

"There was a sound of horses. When he was startled by the noise, I was able to break free and run. I ran home to my room and locked myself inside."

"And you just came out for me? I am honored."

"I trust you, Mr. Darcy. I do wish I had not shared all of this, though. What must you think of me now? I am so ashamed of myself. I feel so dirty and worthless."

"Elizabeth, how could I think less of you for what he has done? He hurt you because of me. You are not to blame." Mr. Darcy wanted to reach out and hold her, or at least to hold her hands; he knew though that she might be frightened of his touch, so he held back.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mr. Darcy wanted very much to provide comfort to Miss Elizabeth, but he did not know how. It was difficult enough to find words in every day conversation; how was he to know what should be said to a woman in distress? For this reason, he remained mostly silent for the remainder of their walk. Thankfully, Miss Elizabeth did not seem displeased with the silence.

He thought more about her situation. He felt guilty for Mr. Wickham's behavior –for Mr. Darcy was certain it was he who had accosted her. Mr. Darcy could scarcely understand how Mr. Wickham had come to know of his own attachment to Miss Elizabeth, but it was clear that he had. At least the militia was no longer quartered here. Mr. Wickham was far away.

On the return trip to Netherfield, Mr. Bingley asked Mr. Darcy if he had learned the cause of Miss Elizabeth's predicament. Mr. Darcy nodded.

"And I gather it is something you cannot share with me?"

"I cannot."

"Please at least tell me if my sister is to blame."

"She is not."

'Well that's a relief. You are not very talkative this evening." A long pause followed as Darcy did not see a need to comment.

"She is going to be my sister, you know. I care about her. Let me know if I can help."

"I will." Bingley finally consented to the silence his companion so clearly desired. However, Miss Bingley was waiting for them, and that esteemed lady never understood the value of silence.

"There you are! How was your visit to Longbourn? I can see you look morose Mr. Darcy. You're not pining because Miss Eliza Bennet would not see you are you."

"What?"

"Well, I am certain she must still be so upset about that officer to whom she hoped to be wed. I do feel sorry for her. It must pain her to be jilted."  
"I do not believe you know of what you are speaking."

"Surely you must see that she is a ridiculous woman. To be so overwrought over an officer."

"Sister, can you not see that Mr. Darcy is in no mood to discuss this at present; moreover, Miss Elizabeth Bennet did come down to visit with Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bingley interjected. Miss Bingley was so startled by her brother's firmness that she did decide not to press the issue further.

Mr. Darcy spent the rest of the evening thinking of Miss Elizabeth. Why did he hurt so much? It was almost as though he could feel her pain, even though he could not understand it. Why was he so angry? The rage he felt toward Wickham now was so much greater than he had felt when that man had tried to elope with his sister. Why did this all mean so much to him? Why did he feel the desire to protect Miss Elizabeth, and why did it bother him so much that he hadn't been here when she needed him?

The next day Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley went to call at Longbourn again. This time, Mr. Darcy was pleased to find that Miss Elizabeth was already in the sitting room waiting for him. After enduring even more of Mrs. Bennet's effusions than one the previous day, Mr. Darcy came and found a seat beside Miss Elizabeth.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" He could tell by looking at her that she had still been crying a great deal.

"Indeed, I am. Are you well, sir? You look troubled." She smiled, and the smile even seemed to reach her eyes.

"I am sure that I shall feel well when I see that you are well." She blushed.

"I am sorry that my troubles are affecting you. I shouldn't have told you what happened."

"Please do not feel that way. I am glad that you shared with me, and if you ever feel that you need to share more I will listen. I only regret that I cannot make your troubles disappear."

"I tried to write poetry. I thought maybe if I put my feelings into a poem that I could sort them out. My emotions are all scrambled and I wanted to put them in order. Writing poetry didn't work though. My poem was truly awful. I found that what I had written was not the poem that was written in my heart."

"I am sorry it did not help."

"I feel so confused. It seems that up is down and left is right. Maybe instead of poetry I ought to focus on some mathematical formula or natural law that is unchanging. Such a constant would be, I believe, a comfort. Instead I find it hard to not simply wonder who I am and if I have any worth at all."

"If it would help, I could read to you from the works of Sir Isaac Newton." Elizabeth laughed.

"Would you, Mr. Darcy?"

"I would, but first I must tell you not to question your worth. You may not know who you are, but I can see who you are clearly."

"Who am I then?"

"You are a beautiful painting, formed by the master brushstrokes of the Divine Artist. You are a melodious song played by the hands of the Master Violinist. You are an elegant dance of unmatched grace. Most of all you are the handiwork of the almighty, more lovely than the lilies of the field."

"And you, sir, are a poet." Tears were streaming down Miss Elizabeth's face, but she was smiling.

"Now shall I see if your father has Newton in his Library?" He smiled at her.

"I am sure he does, if you would go and ask."

While Mr. Darcy went to Mr. Bennet's study to find something suitable to read to Miss Elizabeth. The lady went to her mother and implored her to invite Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to stay for dinner. Mrs. Bennet was at first reluctant, as she did not feel that she had an adequate spread prepared. However, Elizabeth assured her that Mr. Darcy would be satisfied as long there was plenty of bread, so Mrs. Bennet consented.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley both readily consented when they were prevailed upon to stay for dinner. Mrs. Bennet was delighted to see that Mr. Darcy was seated beside Elizabeth and was reading to her throughout the afternoon. Thus, when dinnertime arrived, she made a point of conversing with Mr. Darcy as much as possible.

"Mr. Darcy, I understand you are from Derbyshire. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And what is your estate?"

"Pemberley."

"Oh. Is it a large estate?"

"Some would call it large?"

"Oh Darcy, do not be so modest! Pemberley is the largest estate in Derbyshire and one of the finest places in all of England!" Bingley interjected.

"Please tell my family about Pemberley, sir. I know you love it so, and I should like to hear your description again." Elizabeth looked at him with pleading eyes, which Mr. Darcy could not refuse. Though before he spoke, he gave her a questioning glance. Knowing he would not receive an answer, he entered a lengthy description of his home and the aspects of it he loved most.

Mr. Bennet, who had been predisposed to dislike Mr. Darcy for his apparent solemn and taciturn disposition, was somewhat won over by the man's obvious attachment to his home. Mr. Darcy spoke with pride of his estate, but it was not the pride of so many men who are merely pleased with themselves for the value of their wealth. Indeed, the young man did not mention the number of windows, the size of the rooms, or the cost of the chimney pieces. Mrs. Bennet, however, was disappointed not to hear of such things. She interrupted a description of the library to ask.

"Sir, this is all very good to hear, but you have not told us how many windows are in your home. It must be a great many?"

"I am certain it is, Mrs. Bennet, but you will need to forgive me. I do not know the exact number."

"Not know the number of windows! That is most astonishing!"

"Mother, there is a great deal more that matters of a home than its number of windows." Elizabeth admonished her mother.

"Indeed, for as the Reverend Fordyce writes that a great deal can be learned of a gentleman's character from his estate, both in the manner it is furnished and decorated. The way his gardens are handled also says a great deal about a man." Miss Mary spoke after having been silent for the earlier portion of dinner.

"I expect the esteemed reverend is correct. I can only hope that my estate speaks well of my character." He looked directly at Miss Elizabeth as he spoke.

"I am certain that it would, Mr. Darcy. However, I would love to see Pemberley someday and determine whether or not Mr. Fordyce is correct."

"I expect you will have that opportunity." Mr. Darcy replied with a smile, which was not missed by either of Elizabeth's parents. Mrs. Bennet rejoiced, while Mr. Bennet was wary.

"Do you also have a home in town?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, though admittedly, I much prefer to be at Pemberley."

"Do you attend many balls in town?" Kitty stepped into the conversation.

"I rarely attend balls. Though I will necessarily attend more next season, for my sister Georgiana will be coming out. I have only attended one ball recently, and I enjoyed it very much." Mr. Darcy looked directly at Elizabeth.

"Oh it was so kind of the Earl and Countess to invite us to their ball! We had such a lovely time."

"You went to a ball at the home of an earl? How did this ever come to be?" Mrs. Bennet demanded. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and was convinced that he was blushing.

"We made that acquaintance at Mr. Darcy's home. They are such lovely people. Though, I understand that Lizzy met their son, Colonel Fitzwilliam, while she was visiting Charlotte."

"Is that so? What sort of man is Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"He is a very kind and gentlemanly sort of man."

"And did you dance with the colonel at the ball?"

"I did. I also danced with his brother. And twice with his cousin." Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy with a mirthful expression.

"With his cousin? And who might that be?"

"Mr. Darcy, of course!"

"Oh how lovely, Mr. Darcy. You did not tell us that you were the nephew of an earl!"

"It had not come up in conversation."

"I see that you must admire my Lizzy. She is beautiful is she not? She has always had plenty of admirers, though not so many as Jane. I am glad you can see how lovely she is. Many of the officers admired her also, you know. They are of course, gone to Brighton."

At her mother's mention of officers Lizzy paled, made a quick excuse and fled to her room. Mr. Darcy was angry. He glared at Mrs. Bennet.

"Madam, it would do you well not to mention the officers in Miss Elizabeth's presence. It is clearly upsetting to her." After that, Mr. Darcy was silent for most of the rest of the evening. His behavior could only be described as uncivil. He had delighted earlier that evening to see Miss Elizabeth smiling and laughing; he hoped she would want to smile and laugh again soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Miss Bingley was waiting impatiently for her brother and Mr. Darcy to come back from Longbourn. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst had retired for the evening, but she would not rest until she had spoken with the gentlemen. When they finally arrived she greeted them with annoyance.

"My dear brother and Mr. Darcy, you have been gone so very long. It has been dull here indeed."

"You ought to have joined us at Longbourn, sister."

"I did not know you would stay to dinner."

"I am betrothed to Miss Bennet, you ought to expect that I would often stay to dine."

"Oh and Mrs. Bennet is such a lovely hostess? Do you not agree Mr. Darcy, that she is quite elegant and refined."

"She sets a good table, and is quite affectionate."

"You mean that she fawns over you I suppose. I expect she wants you for a son-in-law. It's too bad Miss Eliza is pining for some soldier; I do believe you are quite fond of her."

"Where did you learn of this supposed love interest of Miss Elizabeth's?"

"The gentleman concerned told me of it himself."

"Oh?"

"There was a farewell party for the militia before they left. Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not attend. I spoke with a certain lieutenant at the party and he told me that he had been friends with Miss Elizabeth, but that she had wanted more than friendship. He said that she had sought him out, most scandalously, and she was angry with him, because she expected him to propose marriage before he left." Darcy was livid at hearing Wickham's story, and his defamation of Elizabeth's character.

Caroline commented, "Jealousy does not become you, Mr. Darcy."

"I am not jealous. I am angry at his slander. Had you not the sense to doubt the veracity of his claims?"

"But it lined up so well with her peculiar behavior."

"It does not match her character at all."

"You have been taken in by her pretty face."

"What are you doing here anyway, Miss Bingley?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You told Charles you wanted to come with him to make amends to Miss Bennet. I have seen no sign of you attempting to do so."

"I have called with him a few times. I also attended more than one party."

"You seem to despise her family. I do not believe speaking ill of them so constantly is the ideal manner of forming sisterly bonds. Upon my honor, I do not believe you have any desire to form sisterly bonds. Your motive for coming with your brother, therefore, eludes me." Caroline fluttered her eyelashes at Mr. Darcy.

"Please tell me you did not come here because of me?"

"And if I did."

"I would wonder how you became aware of my plan to come to Hertfordshire without being aware of my reason."

"Your reason?" Caroline inquired with false innocence.

"To court Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Caroline attempted to feign surprise with little success.

"I can only conclude that your intent was to dissuade me from forming an attachment. I assure you, you have failed. I must know, however, if you spoke of my purpose to anyone else after coming into Hertfordshire?"

"Would I have revealed such information, since it was cross to my own purposes?"

"Did you?"

"The subject may have been discussed, but I did not introduce it."

"Let me guess somehow you used this topic as an attempt to malign Miss Elizabeth's character?"

"Caroline, this has to stop. You have to accept that the Bennet's will soon be family. Let us end this discussion." Bingley, who despised arguments, finally interjected.

As Caroline stalked off, Bingley turned to Darcy, "I will talk with the Hursts in the morning, and send them all back to London. I truly wanted to believe that she wanted to have a better relationship with her future sister."

"Thank you."

The next morning, the Hursts and Miss Binley were on the road back to London. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were once again at Longbourn. Mr. Darcy had feared that Elizabeth would have shut herself away again, but she did not. She was in fact, ready to greet him with a smile.

"I am glad to see that you are well this morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you, sir. I am sorry for my reaction last night."

"Do not apologize. I hope you will be pleased to know that Mr. Bingley's sisters are returning to London."

"Are you disappointed not to be able to send for your sister now?"

"My sister will miss seeing you."  
"And I, her. But I will confess that I shall not miss seeing Miss Bingley. There is little love lost between us."

"As I assumed." A long pause followed.

"My father tells me that you are too serious."

"Too serious?"

"Though I think that if you had been less serious the past two days, I would not have been able to handle it. My father does not know what has happened, and I do not plan to tell him."

"Perhaps I ought to select a light-hearted and frivolous novel to read today. Would that not sway his opinion?" Elizabeth gave Darcy a smile, which he broadly returned.

Mr. Darcy did select a fine comedy to read with Miss Elizabeth, and for the next several days, they read together and laughed together. Mr. Darcy was not uncivil to the other members of the Bennet family, but he remained reserved around them. His reserve would certainly have been characterized as arrogance and pride except for that gentleman's obvious interest in Lizzy. Mrs. Bennet, for her part, was delighted and over eager to please Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, although not pleased, managed to tolerate her behavior with equanimity.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

About a week after Mr. Darcy's arrival at Netherfield, a party was held at Lucas Lodge. When Mr. Darcy entered, he was greeted warmly by Sir William Lucas. Already knowing Sir William's daughters made Mr. Darcy feel somewhat more at ease. He happily inquired after Mrs. Collins, and complimented that lady's good sense. The host, therefore, was much pleased with his guest.

When Mr. Darcy entered, he had seen that Elizabeth was enjoying the company of a young gentleman who was introduced to him as Mr. Lucas. Upon being introduced, Mr. Lucas turned to Mr. Darcy and said, "This young lady brightened like a flower when you entered the room." Elizabeth blushed deeply.

"You should not say such things!"

"But you do not deny it." With that Mr. Lucas dismissed himself on some pretense, leaving an amused Mr. Darcy with an embarrassed Miss Elizabeth.

"You brighten like a flower, madam?"

"I only wonder, sir, how does a flower brighten?" The two laughed whole-heartedly.

Much of Mr. Darcy's evening was spent with introductions; he was not eager to make so many new acquaintances, but he accepted the task because he understood that these people were Miss Elizabeth's friends and family. He was rewarded for his efforts, by the smiles of the lady he was most eager to please.

Mr. Darcy was most pleased when he the instrument was opened and Miss Elizabeth was prevailed upon to perform. Afterward, when her sister Mary played a jig, Mr. Darcy suggested that they join the dancers who had just formed a set.

"Certainly! But do you not fear that you will lose your reputation as a man who despised dancing?"

"I have never despised dancing, though." Elizabeth laughed.

The rest of the evening passed delightfully. Mr. Darcy was not entirely unaware of Mrs. Bennet's proclamations concerning himself and Lizzy. He even found that despite his irritation at having his private affairs so loudly announced, he was not upset by the content of her speech.

With all this joy, Mr. Darcy was very much surprised by the sight he found when he entered Longbourn the next day. Mrs. Bennet was keeping herself above stairs and Mr. Bennet was locked in his study; the four young ladies in the sitting room all looked somewhat ghastly, and it appeared some tears had been shed.

Mr. Bingley went to offer comfort to Jane, but found that she was tight-lipped as to the cause of their discomfort. Mr. Darcy, however, found that Miss Elizabeth was willing to speak, perhaps because she had already shared so much with the gentleman.

"We received an express during the night from Colonel Forster."

"Is she unwell?"

"She has eloped! She left a note saying they were headed to Gretna Green."

"I know that is not an ideal situation, but such elopements are often forgotten before too much time has passed."

"Tell me of your connection to Mr. Wickham."

"Mr. Wickham! What has he—Good God, do you mean to say that your sister has eloped with Mr. Wickham?"

"I am afraid that is precisely what I mean to say!"

"Will you be able to handle having that scoundrel as a brother?"

"It is not my choice. I must say that I doubt his intention to marry Lydia. He certainly was not in love with her a fortnight ago, when they left for Brighton."

"If they are not married, should they be forced to marry?" Elizabeth shuddered.

"I cannot say that I would desire it, but there is no other option that can save her reputation. And if her reputation fails, that of my sisters and myself shall fail also."

"I see."

"You have not answered my question. Mr. Wickham is the man who attempted to elope with Miss Darcy, is he not?"

"How did you know?"

"When you offered me your handkerchief, I saw the stitches on it. The beautiful roses were made by Miss Darcy's hand?"

"They were."

"Mr. Wickham once offered me a handkerchief. The stitches were the same pattern, made by the same hand."

"She must have given it to him when they were planning to elope."

"I assume so. Now I know a little of your connection to Mr. Wickham. Please tell me the rest."

Mr. Darcy then shared with Miss Elizabeth about his childhood with Wickham, of their fathers' friendship, of the intended inheritance and the money he had paid instead. Miss Elizabeth nodded.

"I always knew his story had some holes in it. He never mentioned your name, but there was the story about toads. When he accosted me, he was obviously angry with you. I suppose he had heard gossip and was displeased by it."

"There seems to be a great deal of gossip surrounding us."

"Is it not just another stone in the stream?"

"As is this situation with your sister."

"She is such a foolish, headstrong girl."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As Mrs. Bennet would not emerge from her bed on account of the distressing news, the gentlemen could not be invited to stay for dinner. Elizabeth resented her mother greatly when she came to that conclusion. Mr. Darcy also did not feel great fondness toward the lady. However, he was sympathetic to her plight, since was not one to desire company during distressing times. He was sorry when it was time to leave, but he assured Miss Elizabeth that he would come again on the morrow. Mr. Bingley cheerfully made the same promise.

"Did Miss Elizabeth tell you why they were all so grieved today?" Bingley asked that night over dinner.

"She did."

"Miss Bennet would not tell me."  
"Then I cannot share either."

"Do you think their degree of anxiety was warranted?"

"Yes, I am afraid so; however, I intend to do as much as is in my power to remedy the situation."

"I believe that your constancy and affection to Miss Bennet will be a true help to the family. I do not think they would ask anymore of you."

"And what of you?"

"I will not be certain of my actions until more news arrives, but I expect I will have to depart from you for some days in order to assist Mr. Bennet."

"You know I would do anything to help Jane and her family."

"I will let you know if there is more for you to do."

Knowing that Miss Bennet had not entrusted Bingley with knowledge of their family's difficulty was a reminder to Darcy of the honor Miss Elizabeth had bestowed upon him by trusting him. He knew that he would fully endeavor to be worthy of that honor.

Colonel Forster was in the study with Mr. Bennet the next morning, when Darcy called at Longbourn. Darcy naturally wondered if there had been any news of Lydia Bennet.

"I assume that there is no good news, or they would not have been locked in Papa's study for so long."

"When they are done I am sure your father will tell you what he has learned."

"Knowing will be better than not knowing."

Darcy could not handle sitting and waiting, so he stood and paced back and forth across the room. He stared with agitation at the clock on the wall; time went by slowly. He wanted to be part of the conference between Mr. Bennet and the colonel, but he knew he had no right to join them. Perhaps he ought to sit with Miss Elizabeth and offer her comfort, but right now he simply could not sit.

When the gentlemen emerged from their conference, Mr. Bennet looked ashen-faced.

"I must go to London. Girls, I will explain everything shortly, but at the moment I must make preparations. Jane, would you get the colonel some tea?"

"Sir," Mr. Darcy spoke, "I have found that there is some business that calls me to London. It would please me a great deal to convey you there."

"That is not necessary. I do not wish to impose."

"It is no imposition. I will be leaving for London this very day, whether or not you accept a ride in my carriage." Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Darcy with some degree of suspicion.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you and I have a great many subjects to discuss. I will accept your offer. Now pray let me ready myself for the journey. You and your friend will need to depart here now, though, so that I may have private discourse with my daughters before my departure."

"Very well, sir, I ask but a few moments to take my leave." Mr. Darcy said good-bye to each of the Bennet sisters, coming to Miss Elizabeth last.

"Miss Elizabeth, I wish that I did not need to leave now, but please understand I have every intention of returning as soon as possible." He reached for her hand, and she readily granted it.

"Sir, am I to understand that your business is to assist my father." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Yes, madam, I have no other object in departing." He stared intensely into her eyes, and gently whispered, "Do you want me to fight him."

She shivered, feeling as though he was reading her heart, "No sir, he is not worth it. I do not believe I could bear it if you lost. I am honored, though, that you would offer to do so. Thank you."

"I—I must leave you now, your father is impatient to speak with you." He reached for her hand and kissed it, only reluctantly releasing it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Mr. Bennet eyed Mr. Darcy curiously as they sat on opposing sides of Mr. Darcy's carriage. For a time, an awkward silence lingered between the gentlemen. Neither man wished to discuss the weather or the condition of the roads, and neither knew how to introduce the desired topic of conversation. After a period of silence which seemed longer than it was, Mr. Bennet finally spoke.

"Lizzy sent a lunch for us."

"Oh."

"I do not know what it contains."

"I am sure whatever it contains will be delightful."

"She did say that the extra bread was for you." Mr. Bennet had a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh." How did Elizabeth know he liked bread so well? Had she been watching him? It was touching to know that she had noticed such a simple matter.

"I understand you met my daughters in London."

"Not exactly."

"Whatever do you mean? I am certain Jane told me that Mr. Bingley had introduced you while in London."

"That is true, but I met Miss Elizabeth in Kent."

"Oh."

"While I was visiting my Aunt, Lady Catherine Debough."

"I understand your Aunt is affable and condescending."

"You have heard this from Mr. Collins." Darcy managed a small upturn of his lips.

"Yes, from my cousin. Lizzy certainly said no such thing. She said almost nothing about your aunt."

"I am afraid my aunt was not particularly kind to your daughter during the latter portion of her stay at Hunsford."

"She was kind before that?"

"In her own way, I believe she liked Miss Elizabeth."

"Something changed?"

"Supposing there was a certain gentleman whom your wife viewed as the rightful property as one of your daughters? How would Mrs. Bennet react if she noticed that gentleman admiring a different young lady? Would she treat the lady kindly?" Mr. Bennet smirked.

"Your aunt desired you for her daughter?"

"Indeed. I never had any intention of making the match."

"So Lady Catherine feels that my Lizzy has stolen you? You must have showed special attentions to my daughter?"

"I did not intend to do so in my aunt's presence, but I did not always think before acting." Mr. Bennet laughed a little.

"When I was a young man, I was so driven by a woman's beauty that I did not consider other factors sufficiently." Mr. Darcy understood the strange pairing that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet made.

"I will not deny that I find Miss Elizabeth bewitching, but it is the liveliness of her mind which attracts me the most."

"I would not believe you, sir, if I had not seen you reading to her from the works of Sir Isaac Newton."

"She said you thought me too serious." Darcy smirked as he spoke.

"You seem quite attached to Lizzy. I am beginning to suspect that she was your whole purpose in coming to Hertfordshire."

"Not my whole purpose. Mr. Bingley is one of my closest friends, and he has been asking me to come since the moment he took the lease on Netherfield."

"Mr. Bingley is a good man. I think I shall be proud to call him my son." Mr. Darcy felt that he was being scrutinized as Mr. Bennet spoke.

"I had not originally intended to leave Hertfordshire so soon, and I am anxious to return."

"The business to which you must attend must have arisen unexpectedly then?"

"I had no thoughts of needing to travel until yesterday."

"And the business is also urgent, to require such a hasty departure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you mind my asking, what sort of business this is?"

"My business is to find Mr. Wickham and Miss Lydia."

"Miss Elizabeth confided in you this whole sordid affair? Do you have an understanding with my daughter?"

"We have no understanding, sir. Upon my word, I would have spoken to you already if we had."

"Then why do you entertain this endeavor?" Why was he doing this? Suddenly, he was flooded with an understanding of his own heart.

"I am in love with Miss Elizabeth. I want to do whatever is in my power to bring her happiness and comfort. Moreover, I feel a deep sense of guilt over what happened. I am at fault and so I must provide a remedy."

"You are at fault? You are not even acquainted with the couple involved."

"You assume too much, sir. I have not been introduced to your youngest daughter, but I have known George Wickham nearly my entire life."

"Then please enlighten me."

Mr. Darcy responded to Mr. Bennet's request with a retelling of his entire relationship with Wickham. He spoke of their father's connection, of their boyhood playing together, of the living Wickham had refused and the inheritance he was given in lieu of it. When it came time to share Georgiana's ordeal, he did not recoil, though he looked away from Mr. Bennet while he spoke. The older man looked at the younger man with compassion.

"I now see that this man is even more of a scoundrel than I had feared, but none of this suggests your culpability."

"Do you not see? I ought to have warned you about him!"

"You did not know us!"

"Mr. Bingley wrote of your family often. He mentioned Mr. Wickham's frequent calls. I could have told Bingley. I did not want to reveal my own actions to the world. So I hid."

"A warning might have been helpful, but that does not make you guilty in my daughter's downfall."

"A warning might have prevented this."

"No you must cease blaming yourself. I am at fault. I failed to teach my daughter proper morals and behavior. I allowed her to travel a long distance without adequate guidance. I should have done more to curb her foolishness."

"I cannot blame you, sir, nor can I hold this against you as I was so close to being in the position last summer."

"So what do you plan to do? Challenge Mr. Wickham to a duel."

"Miss Elizabeth desires that I not fight."

"What will you do?"

"As I see it, we have two options. We can bring Miss Lydia back under your protection, and perhaps try to find some widowed farmer who will marry her despite her loss of virtue. Or we can force Mr. Wickham to marry her."

"The second option will best preserve her reputation."

"But then you will have that scoundrel as a son."

"Wait a moment! I have only now remembered that you have not spoken with Miss Elizabeth since before I spoke to my daughters during Colonel Forster's visit. We did not even know they had not married until then."

"Miss Elizabeth and I both believed it unlikely he would marry her. Your announcement of a needed trip to London only seemed to confirm our suspicions."

"Very well. Now do you have a plan for how this search is to be conducted?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I do have an idea of how I might proceed in the search for Miss Lydia and Mr. Wickham; however, being not yet privy to the information Colonel Forster may have shared with you, I do not yet have a plan."

"Unfortunately, the information supplied by the Colonel does not leave many leads. We know that they traveled by Hackney coach and were traced to London, and no further. Mr. Wickham's close friend, Captain Denny, mentioned that Wickham did not intend marriage, but when questioned further he revealed nothing. I know nothing of Mr. Wickham's family or past associates."

"My sister's former companion, Mrs. Younge, has been associated with Wickham in the past. She runs a boarding house now, so it is my intention to look there. I am sorry the colonel did not have more useful information."

"If your idea fails to yield information, we can always resort to my original plan of visiting every inn and boarding house in the city."

"Do you wish to accompany me when I visit Mrs. Younge?"

"I ought to do so."

"Then you shall. Meanwhile, while you are in London, you would be most welcome to stay with me in my home, Mr. Bennet."

"I appreciate the offer, but I must not impose."

"It would be no imposition, sir."

"Still I must decline. You must know that I would decline your help in this whole business, if I believed I could prevent your involvement. I see though that you are determined. I do not much wish to be in your debt should you come to me with a request which I might not wish to answer in your favor."

"Do you anticipate declining such a request should I make it?"

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, you have given me no real reason to offer you a negative response. I simply do not wish my decision to be clouded by indebtedness."

"I will stay with the Gardiners. You must agree that is a more suitable location any way." Darcy looked offended.

"And why is it more suitable for you to stay with the Gardiners." Mr. Bennet smirked in obvious amusement at Mr. Darcy's offense.

"If I rescue my daughter from the clutches of that scoundrel, I will be able to more easily take her to her aunt and uncle."

"That is sensible."

"Besides, I have already sent my brother a letter and he is expecting me. It would seem peculiar now for me to be staying elsewhere."

"Well, then, you shall be delivered to the Gardiners. Shall we call on Mrs. Younge this very afternoon?"

"The sooner we act, the better." Mr. Darcy merely nodded his assent. At this, conversation ceased, and the two gentlemen continued their journey to town in silence.

Later that afternoon, the two gentlemen found themselves standing in front of a large, imposing building that was worn down, and looked as though it wanted care. The lady of the house answered the door, and Mr. Bennet was amused to discover that the lady also fit this description.

"Mr. Darcy, it is good to see you again. Is your friend here looking for a room to let?" Mrs. Younge's face was white with fear as she spoke.

"Mr. Darcy looked to Mr. Bennet, who nodded with a twinkle in his eye."

"Have you any rooms available to let?"

"Not at present, sir, but perhaps I could recommend some other proprietor."

"I would be most appreciative." Mr. Bennet spoke softly. Mrs. Younge eyed both gentlemen suspiciously then she wrote down a name and address, which she handed to Mr. Bennet. By this time it was clear the lady desired their absence, but she could not simply ask them to leave, so she attempted polite discourse.

"How have you been Mr. Darcy?"

"I have been qui te well of late? And yourself?"

"I am well," Mrs. Younge's tone indicated this was not true, "How is Miss Darcy?" Mr. Darcy clenched his jaw, but he thought of how much progress his sister was making. When he remembered Georgiana serving tea for so many guests, he was able to answer cheerily.

"My sister has become a fine young lady; her new companion is helping her to obtain all the skills she will need before she comes out next season. Have you heard from any of our other acquaintances? Perhaps Mr. Wickham has seen you lately?"

"I have not seen that gentleman since last summer," Mrs. Younge's tone and demeanor belied her dishonesty.

"I have heard that he joined the militia, and is currently stationed at Brighton." Mrs. Younge sighed in relief at Darcy's statement. Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Darcy, and grinned slightly, then he turned to Mrs. Younge.  
"Oh, are you referring to Mr. George Wickham? He was stationed in the militia in Hertfordshire. He was a frequent caller at our house. His manners certainly charmed many young ladies, and I believe he has left a few heart-broken. He left shortly before I made your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy"

"I see sir." Mr. Darcy wondered what the older man was hoping to achieve.

"I gather, Mr. Darcy, that you are not the best of friends with the gentleman in question, though I cannot imagine why."

"I have good reason."

"Well, Mrs. Younge, I suppose Mr. Darcy and I ought to be leaving soon. We have imposed on you far too long."

After they had left Mrs. Younge's establishment, Mr. Darcy spoke curtly to Mr. Bennet, "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"We have an address for a boarding house. We can check in at this place. Mr. Wickham may have obtained lodgings there. If we do not find him there, I will visit Mrs. Younge tomorrow, by myself. I will tell her that the lodgings she suggested are unsuitable and ask for further recommendations. I can also ask her then, if she would tell me Wickham's whereabouts. She won't suspect me if she believes I think well of the man."

"I do not know whether to be impressed or disturbed that you have hatched such a scheme."

"Why not wait to make a judgment until we see the results."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A quarter of an hour later, Mr. Bennet was knocking at door of the address given to him by Mrs. Younge. The door was answered by a buxom, middle-aged woman with a jolly expression.

"Hello, good sir, what may I do for you today?"

"I have just left the home of a Mrs. Younge, who has no room in her boarding house. She offered me this address, and suggested that this would be an adequate substitute."

"Were you looking for company to share your room with?" A scantily clad young woman walked up behind the matron at the door.

"No, madam, I am afraid that Mrs. Younge has misdirected me."

"Oh, what a shame, sir, and you are such a handsome gentleman!" Mr. Bennet was starting to back away.

"You won't change my mind with ridiculous flattery. Perhaps Mrs. Younge directed me here because of a common acquaintance we have. Perhaps he frequents this place?"

"Many men come here frequently, they find this a pleasant place to spend some time. I believe you would also sir. Who was your friend?"

"Mr. Wickham."

"Oh, he has indeed been here many times. I have not seen him lately, though."

"Just as I supposed. Good day, madam." Mr. Bennet barely finished these words before he fled down the street and turned the corner to find the place where Mr. Darcy was waiting for him. He quickly climbed inside the carriage and began laughing.

"I see that visit have improved your mood, but I can scarce imagine why."

"That Mrs. Younge does not trust us."

"I am not surprised, but why do you say it."

"This place where she has sent us is not exactly a boarding house."

"Not exactly?" Mr. Bennet arched his eyebrows at Mr. Darcy. The younger man understood his mean, and he too let out a hearty laugh.

"I believe I shall not mention this adventure when I write to my family tonight."

"I would rather think _they_ did not know such places existed." Mr. Bennet sobered at this expression.

"My daughters are quite sheltered, and would know little of such things, though my youngest daughter may well end up in such a place if we do not find her soon." After saying this, Mr. Bennet buried his head in his hands.

"We will find her, sir."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The following morning, Mr. Bennet returned to Mrs. Younge's home at the earliest suitable hour. Mrs. Younge was clearly surprised to see him there.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, madam, you seem to have misunderstood my intentions yesterday. The boarding house you sent me to yesterday was not exactly the manner of establishment I had in mind."

"Yet you return to me. I cannot imagine you would trust me to locate another place of lodging."

"You are correct."

"Why did you come here yesterday with Mr. Darcy? If you are his friend, he might have offered you lodging in his own home. If you are a casual acquaintance, he would have felt no need to offer assistance. Moreover, I do not believe he would come to me to help a friend find lodging."

"Then why the charade yesterday?"

"I have my reasons. You did not answer my question?"

"Do you have suspicions of why Mr. Darcy was here?"

"You are looking for Mr. Wickham?"

"I am. Mr. Darcy offered his assistance. Do you have knowledge of his whereabouts?"

"I have already told you that I have not seen him in quite some time. Are you not aware that he has been stationed in Brighton?"

"I had the happy experience of receiving an express from Colonel Forster a few nights ago which suggests he has left his regiment." Mrs. Younge was wide-eyed.

"Why would you have received an express from the Colonel?" Mr. Bennet stared narrowly at Mrs. Younge.

"Did Mr. Wickham have a travelling companion when he came to you?" Mrs. Younge said nothing, so Mr. Bennet continued, "When Mr. Wickham came to you, was he perhaps accompanied by a young lady?" Mrs. Younge continued to say nothing.

"Look, I can tell by your expressions that you know where I can find that man. What must I do to gain that information from you?"

"Why is his location a matter of such importance to you? Does he owe you some debt of honor? I doubt even if you find him you can force him to repay it."

"I do not expect to receive any money from him, but he does have something of mine in his possession." Mrs. Younge gasped in sudden realization.

"She is your daughter!"

"And I would very much like to find her before she is forced to come upon the town."

"And I did have the information you seek, why should I provide it to you?"

"Are you asking for a bribe?"

"I am asking you to compensate my effort in providing you with the address."

"So yes?"

"How much will you offer?" At this point Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Younge began to haggle for some time, eventually agreeing on an amount.  
"Now sir, if you will pay me this money, I will give you the address where I believe you will find Mr. Wickham."

"If I give you this money, how do I know you will not misdirect me? My experience suggests you are not to be trusted. No, I will not give you the money now. I will return here with payment after I have found my daughter."

"I will give you nothing without some payment."

"Very well, half the amount now, half after your address has proven valid."

Mrs. Younge sighed, accepting the offer, then she turned to Mr. Bennet, "Good luck, sir, finding your daughter. I hope with all my heart you find her."

"You have a heart, madam? Good day."

Mr. Bennet took the information and quickly returned to the place where Mr. Darcy was waiting upon him with the carriage. He had not wanted to bring the younger man at all on his errand today, but Mr. Darcy had insisted.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, I have succeeded in obtaining an address, I hope it shall yield more satisfactory results than yesterday's address."

"How did you convince her to give it to you?"

"With a pecuniary incentive. I paid her half the amount now, and I will give her the other half if her information is correct."

"Do you suppose we ought to directly go to this address?"

"I do not see what waiting shall gain us. Yes, let us go at once."

"By the way, did you write to your family last night?"

"I did. And I did not forget to send your regards. I did not know if I should mention your assistance with the search."

"I would rather you did not. I am not after all, attempting to make your family feel indebted to me."

At this moment, the carriage came to a stop in from of a small inn. The proprietor was standing in the entrance ready to greet them. He welcomed them effusively and asked if they were seeking to rent a room. The innkeeper was clearly displeased to find that such was not their intention. His tone became much less friendly, though he did not become uncivil.

"Pray then, what brings you to my establishment."

"We are looking for a particular gentleman, whom we believe to be residing at this address. A Mr. Wickham."

"Yes, there is a man by that name staying here, though he is not in at the moment."

"May we come in and wait for him?"

"I suppose you may, and perhaps you might purchase refreshments while you wait."

"That we will."

Mr. Bennet had allowed Mr. Darcy to carry the conversation until this point, but now he felt compelled to speak.

"Is Mr. Wickham's lady here?" The innkeeper was clearly startled.

"She is not seeing visitors."

"Please tell her that Mr. Bennet is here to see her, and ask if she will see me."

The innkeeper disappeared and then returned a few moments later.

"I sent a maid to relay your message. She says that she will not leave her room, but she would be happy to welcome you there."

"Thank you. Please take me to my daughter at once. Mr. Darcy will continue to wait here."

"Your daughter, sir?"

"Yes, the woman with whom Mr. Wickham is keeping company is my daughter."

"I am sorry to hear it sir."

"Just take me to her."

A few minutes later Mr. Bennet was surprised by Lydia's cheery greeting.

"Papa! I am so glad you have come. It is so dull here. Mr. Wickham does not want me ever to leave the room. He told me I am not to allow any visitors, but I am sure my own Papa does not count. He could not wish to keep me away from you. Especially since you are so soon to be his father too?"

"So you are not married?"

"We are not married, but my Wickham says that we will be married soon."

"You believe him."

"Of course I believe him. I love him, and he loves me. If he did not love me, he would not –"

"My dear girl! You are so foolish and impetuous. I do not for one moment believe that this Mr. Wickham loves you. If he truly wanted to marry he you, he could have come to me and asked permission. Or he could have taken you to Gretna Green as he said he would."

"You do not understand Papa."

"I understand perfectly well. I shall take you with me now, back to your aunt's house."

"I do not wish to go! Why should I leave? Mr. Wickham will be back soon. I do not want to be away from him. Wouldn't he be so angry if he came home only to find me gone?" Lydia laughed as she spoke.

"You do not understand the seriousness of your actions! You will come with me. If Mr. Wickham desires to marry you, he cannot object to living separately from you until that happy day."

"But Father!"

"I still need to speak with Wickham, but I must get you away from here first. Mr. Darcy will wait until Mr. Wickham returns."

Mr. Bennet and Lydia spoke with Mr. Darcy briefly before departing. Mr. Darcy spoke curtly and saw no use for pleasantries with Miss Lydia, but he readily consented to wait for Mr. Wickham. As a result Lydia's opinion of Mr. Darcy was not favorable.

"Papa I don't understand why you had to bring that dour man along with you today. He seemed most displeased to be here."

"He has a great deal of reason to disapprove of you. Your behavior could bring ruin not only on yourself but on all your family."

"But what has Mr. Darcy to do with all of that? He is not family. I have never even met him?"

"He may not be family. But he hopes to be."

"Oooh!"

"Has your mother not mentioned Mr. Darcy in any of her letters?"

"Mama's letters are so dull. I suppose he's the man who keeps coming to visit Lizzy."

"He is."

"Then why is he in London and not with her?"

"You."

"He must hate me then, if that took him away from his beloved. I suppose I will forgive him. I know I don't feel happily about anyone who tries to take me away from Mr. Wickham."

"If Mr. Wickham is so in love with you, then why did he not ask for your hand before you left for Brighton?"

"Maybe he didn't know he loved me yet?"

"Why didn't he actually take you to Gretna Green?"

"He did not have the money necessary for such a long journey?"

"How then will he support you as a wife?"

"I am sure he has a plan."

"I believe his plan is to leave you behind. Mr. Darcy believes it too. If we had believed Mr. Wickham would marry you, we would not have come so far."

"How can you think that of such a charming gentleman as my Wickham!"

"Charming indeed!"

"He will come for me; you will see."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The smell of smoke and brandy permeated the common room of the inn. The room had few inhabitants, but tucked away in a far corner sat Fitzwilliam Darcy. Had there been anyone to observe him, they surely would have felt his presence to be an anomaly. He clearly did not belong to this place; his mien was too regal and his finery to high quality for the general patrons of this establishment. Nonetheless, no one noticed the tall man brooding in the corner.

Mr. Darcy stationed himself so that he would have a clear view of the entrance of the inn so that he would see Mr. Wickham's approach immediately. He hoped that Wickham would arrive before Mr. Bennet's return, in order that he might speak a few words to that man out of the hearing of Elizabeth's father. Mr. Darcy felt impatient inside, but he did not want to stand and pace for that would draw attention to himself. Having nothing else to occupy himself, he gave himself over to his thoughts.

What should become of Mr. Wickham? The man would clearly not face the punishment he deserved. There was no way that Mr. Wickham could be prosecuted for his crimes without substantially damaging the reputation of some young lady. Oh, how Mr. Darcy wished to see Mr. Wickham suffer for the wrong he had done to Elizabeth. Instead, Elizabeth might have to suffer having that cur as a brother! Undoubtedly, marrying Mr. Wickham would be the only way that Miss Lydia could salvage her reputation. What would it take to make Wickham marry her? Would it not be better to have Lydia sent away and have Wickham shipped overseas or thrown into debtors' prison? Was an untarnished reputation really worth the cost of being shackled to a vile snake?

While Mr. Darcy was thus engrossed in his thoughts, the object of them finally arrived. He did not wait for the innkeeper to alert Mr. Wickham of his presence. Instead, Mr. Darcy quickly rose and greeted Mr. Wickham as soon as he came through the door.

"Mr. Wickham."

"Mr. Darcy, How good to see you again? What brings you to see me this fine afternoon."

"We need to talk."

"Say what you must."

"Let us go into your room that we might have some privacy."

"I do not believe you would wish to enter my room."

"I would not wish to be present with you in any manner. I am not acting on behalf of my own wishes."

"You do not understand, Darcy. It would be quite improper."

"Are you certain of that?" Wickham eyed Darcy with apprehension.

"Perhaps you have already found what I was hiding there?"

"I would not have thought you would disgrace yourself so."

"I did not. Mr. Bennet has taken his daughter back into his own protection. She is being safely situated at her Aunt's house. Now will you allow us to continue this conversation in your private room?"

"Very Well, Darcy."

After the two men entered the room, Mr. Darcy realized that despite all of his time thinking, he had not planned what he would say to Wickham. He would have to improvise.

"What are your intentions toward Miss Lydia Bennet?"

"What are you, her father?" Mr. Darcy glared.

"I am not her father, but that gentleman will be returning shortly. I have no right, to expect answer as he does. Obviously your intentions toward her are not honorable or you would not have brought her to this place."

"She was more than willing to come."

"Only because she believed you to be sincere in your intention of marrying her. She could sue you for breach of contract." Wickham laughed at Darcy's threat.

"Not without going before the courts and proclaiming she is a fallen woman." Darcy did not speak, for he could only acknowledge that Wickham was indeed correct. Finally Wickham spoke again, "I was wondering if you would come, Darcy."

"Why should you have expected me?"

"I heard you were in love with the lovely Lizzy Bennet. Your pride might cause you to avoid her now that her sister is ruined, but if you already had an understanding, I knew you would not break it. You would not want to see your reputation to suffer, so you would try to cover this matter up."

"So you think I am here to make you marry Miss Lydia?"

"I expect so. Although, I admit I am surprised you have won Lizzy's hand. I do believe she was quite smitten with me. I even heard she sulked for days when I left her behind."

"First of all, you may not address Miss Elizabeth Bennet so familiarly. Secondly, although she admitted to me that she did harbor tender feelings toward you at one point, she told me these evaporated when she became aware that you were a man of no substance. You disrespect the lady's intelligence when you suggest that she was besotted with you. Moreover, Miss Elizabeth was very open and honest with me about what happened that caused her to lock herself away. I suggest that if you value your life, you do not make light of it." Mr. Darcy had edged up to Mr. Wickham and subconsciously was holding his balled fist inches from that man's face.

"Oh, I can only imagine what pack of lies she told you to make herself look better."

"Now you dare to impugn her character! You call her a liar!"

"Calm down, Mr. Darcy!"

"I will not calm down! You brutally attempted to force yourself upon the lady I love, and then you expect me to sit with you in a rational manner while you insult and degrade her!" Even as his voice rose, Darcy lowered his fist.

"You will yell, but you will not fight?"

"Miss Elizabeth asked me not to fight you, I will honor her wishes. However, if you continue to act as you have been, I may find myself unable to resist the force of my temper."

At this moment, Mr. Bennet burst through the doorway. He had heard the raised voices, and could not be swayed by the innkeeper to wait while Mr. Wickham was notified of his presence.

"Mr. Wickham, I knew you were not a good person when I heard you eloped with my Lydia. Yet, I thought then that marriage to one of the silliest girls in England might be the most fitting punishment for you. Now I hear what you have done to my Lizzy, and I think that hanging is too good for you. I cannot rightly determine my best course of action." Mr. Wickham's face grew paler as Mr. Bennet spoke.

"Mr. Bennet, I don't really see how Mr. Wickham can be prosecuted for anything other than his debts at this point. I have bought up enough of his debts that I believe we can have him placed in a debtors' prison for a short time, but that is hardly a long term solution."

"You are right, son, it looks as though this scoundrel will not receive his just desserts."

"Well, Mr. Wickham, what do you think we ought to do to you?"

"Just leave and let me get on with my own life?"

"I do not think that is an option. Do you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not at all because this man seems to keep reappearing. What if we purchase him a commission in the regulars and ensure that he is sent far away?"

"That is a sound idea, Mr. Darcy, but how -?"

"We will discuss the particulars later. Wickham, do you find this solution to your taste?"

"If you provide me with enough that I do not begin my new life in poverty."

"How much we are able to provide will be directly related to your circumstances and whether or not you have a wife." Mr. Darcy stated plainly.

"I think we shall allow it to be Lydia's decision. If she wishes to marry, then she shall." Mr. Bennet then turned toward Darcy, "I think perhaps it is time for us to depart. Do you believe we can leave Mr. Wickham here and trust him not to run?"

"Not without some incentive."

"Perhaps you should provide me with an incentive then."

"Let it be incentive to know that we will provide you with a certain sum of money before you are sent away, regardless of whether or not you have company."

"And that you'll pick up my tab here?"

"Very well."

"We shall see you again tomorrow, Mr. Wickham, by then we will have more details in our plan."

"I shall look forward to it," Wickham replied with an insincere smile.

With that Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy departed, leaving one of Mr. Darcy's footmen to watch over Mr. Wickham constantly.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Mr. Bennet, I know there is still a great deal that must be managed in this situation, but I think your family ought to be informed that Mr. Wickham and Miss Lydia have been located."

"You are correct. I will send them an express to notify them of this development."

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you might permit me to ride to Longbourn to share the news myself. I will hasten back to town to help as I can with further arrangements."

"I could not deny you such a request, but I must know if you have an ulterior motive?"

"I see that nothing escapes your notice, Mr. Bennet."

"A great deal too much has escaped my notice. You have seen that I have not done well by my youngest daughter. Moreover, it seems that I have not cared for your Elizabeth as I ought?"

"My Elizabeth, sir?"

"Yes, son, you may go and ask for her hand. I will not deny you, and I do not believe that she will either." Mr. Darcy, felt himself overjoyed in having received permission from Elizabeth's father to ask for her hand; he also felt strangely warmed as Mr. Bennet called him 'son'. It had been so long since he had been anyone's son, and he believed he would like to have a father again. Mr. Bennet was not a man without faults, but he was still a man whom Mr. Darcy could respect.

"I will ride this very afternoon, but first I must return home and prepare for the journey. Would you mind accompanying me to my home before returning to the Gardiners?"

"Not at all."

Darcy did not expect to stay in his house for more than the few minutes it would take him to change and make the necessary arrangements for traveling. Thus, it was to his great surprise that there were visitors awaiting him in his drawing room. The Earl of Matlock and the Lady Catherine DeBourgh had arrived earlier that morning, and as they were Darcy's uncle and aunt a servant had agreed that they might stay despite the master's absence.

"Hello Aunt, Uncle, am I to assume you have pressing business which cannot be delayed?"

"Your aunt came to me in great distress and asked me to come with her to speak to you of an important matter." The Earl spoke softly; Lady Catherine smirked.

"Shall I ask Mr. Bennet to leave us for a few minutes then?"

"Mr. Bennet?" Lady Catherine gasped. "Yes please have him leave us."

"Mr. Bennet, perhaps one of my servants would show you to the Library. Or if you would like to write a letter for me to take to your family this afternoon, you may use my study to do so." Lady Catherine gasped again.

"Nephew, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"All of what?"

"I heard a rumor that you were to be wed to that country miss. I travelled to Hertfordshire, where I believed you to be. I was much relieved to find you had returned to London. Still, I sought out Miss Bennet to have her denounce the dreadful rumors. She told me that she was not engaged to you. Now here I am in your home, where you are entertaining her father, and you are clearly planning to return to the Bennets."

"I have been staying in Hertfordshire; I traveled to London to aid Mr. Bennet with some important business. I am planning to return to Hertfordshire this very day. I am not yet engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Yet!" Lady Catherine shouted in outraged.

"Calm down sister! You have requested that I speak to Darcy about the importance of marrying well and doing his duty to his family. I have come to do so." Lady Catherine smiled again.

"You may proceed, uncle, but choose your words carefully."

"First of all, you must choose a wife who will be able to assist you in your role as Georgiana's guardian. Ideally, you would choose someone who will be her friend and can help her in society. You also ought to find a lady who is livelier than you, who will help to draw you out of your natural reserve. Such a lady would be an excellent hostess. She should have a well-informed mind and be a responsible person, so that she may aid you as mistress of your estate. It would be ideal if most of your relatives approved of the lady." The Earl paused in his speech to allow Darcy to digest it. I realize that I once said that I did not think Miss Elizabeth Bennet was suitable for you. Your steadiness has convinced me of my error. After speaking with your cousins and my wife about this matter, I am now convinced that you could not choose better than Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO OUR FAMILY BROTHER! HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH A COUNTRY NOBODY OVER MY DAUGHTER?" Lady Catherine's screams echoed throughout the house.

"Calm down, sister. I have done exactly as you asked and reminded Darcy of his duty to his family."

"Thank you, uncle."

"By the way, your cousins both told me that when Miss Elizabeth was dancing with them, the only thing she wanted to talk about was you. James admitted that he teased her about you, and that is why she was blushing so profusely." Darcy was blushing.

"They did?"

"Yes, and my wife told me that according to the gossip that has been circulating, Miss Elizabeth defended your character to someone who insulted you and she spoke of you with the utmost respect. Given how enamored of you she must already have been then, I find myself surprised that you do not yet have an understanding."

"I intend to remedy that this very day if Miss Elizabeth will accept my hand. Mr. Bennet has already offered his consent."

"Then I see we are detaining you." The earl turned to his sister who looked as though she was about to have a fit of apoplexy, "Catherine, I believe we must leave now. Our nephew has a significant errand to run."

"Yes, I suppose Darcy is set on having the shades of Pemberley polluted.

Darcy was delighted by his uncle's support, and thankful that he had held his temper against Lady Catherine. He was even more delighted that their departure meant he could soon be on his way to his Elizabeth.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Lizzy Bennet was sitting and embroidering embellishments on a new nightgown, when her sister Kitty looked out the window and noted that a horse and rider were approaching the house. After a few seconds, Kitty announced, "I think it's Mr. Darcy." The Bennet ladies flew into a frenzy, tidying the room and straightening their skirts. Lizzy had barely managed to hide away the nightgown when their visitor was announced.

"Your sister and Mr. Wickham have been found."

"And they are married?" Jane inquired hastily.

"They are not married. Your father has not yet decided what course of action he will take on the matter. Miss Lydia clearly believes that Mr. Wickham intends to marry her, but Mr. Wickham is hoping to receive a large bribe to do so."

"Oh dear!" The sisters looked at one another helplessly.

"I am certain it will be handled well. Your father has a great deal of wit, and I am sure he will think of some pleasing solution."

"I hope you are right, sir." Jane again acted as spokesperson for her sister.

Mr. Darcy then stood awkwardly and paced across the room. Miss Elizabeth watched him with some amusement, but scarcely could have been more pleased when Mr. Darcy asked if she would enjoy a walk in the gardens with him. She quickly readied herself and drew her arm through his.

"Your father wanted to send an express with this news, but I asked him to let me ride here myself," Darcy smiled down at Elizabeth and she beamed at him.

"How generous of you, sir."

"I will need to return to London tomorrow. I believe your father is still in need of my assistance."

"While I might wish you were not leaving so soon. I cannot deny that I am touched by your prodigious care of my family." Mr. Darcy placed his hand over Elizabeth and looked deep into her eyes.

"I would do anything to ensure your happiness. This situation is so difficult, though, I must confess there is no easy solution. How can Wickham receive the justice he deserves?"

"If I were the king, I would send Mr. Wickham to the frontlines of some battle, and then I would draw back the rest of the fighting line, that he might be killed."

"But you are not the king, and Wickham is no Uriah. I do believe he feels himself to be the poor man whose sheep was stolen by the wealthy man."

"I was never his lamb."

"Are you my lamb?"

"Do you want me to be yours?"

"Oh Elizabeth! You must know how ardently I admire and love you! Nothing could make me happier than for you to be mine."

"Mr. Darcy, I confess I had hoped you might feel this way. I suspected you held me in some regarded, but I could not dare to believe it."

"Dearest, Loveliest Elizabeth will you consent to be my wife."

"I will, with all my heart." Darcy took her hands into his and covered them with kisses. Elizabeth looked upon his face and saw that it was covered with an expression of heartfelt delight.

"So you are my little lamb?"

"I shall be happy to follow you anywhere, and it comforts me to know that I shall be under your protection. It is not entirely flattering to be compared to a sheep. They are rather foolish animals. When I was a child we had a sheep who continually put her head through the fence trying to escape. Her head would become stuck, and each night Papa would go out and free her head. One day, a wild dog came and killed that sheep while her head was stuck. The sheepfold could not protect a sheep who would not stay in it."

"How dreadful."

"My sister Lydia is like that sheep. If she is ever to be safe she would need a shepherd who could guide her. If she marries Mr. Wickham, she will not have a shepherd; instead there will be wolf ready to devour her."

"Your father regrets not having kept her in the sheepfold."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I am sorry to have spoken so morbidly, do forgive me. You have truly made me delightfully happy despite this dark shadow."

"Elizabeth, you may always speak to me of whatever you are thinking. I find your openness most pleasing. I had almost forgotten, though, your father has sent me a letter to give to you."

Elizabeth hastily unfolded the letter

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I assume by the time you are reading this that Mr. Darcy has already informed you of the condition of your sister and Mr. Wickham. I am so thankful to have had Mr. Darcy's help in finding them. I assume also that he has asked for your hand, and I want you to know that I wholeheartedly give my consent. I approve of him and cannot imagine a man more worthy of you. In the short time I have known him my respect for him has grown immeasurably. He truly values you, and his love for you only raises him in my estimation. I will miss you when you leave us, but how could I refuse to part with you to such a man. I look forward to having your Mr. Darcy as a son. _

_I am thankful to miss your mother's exclamations at hearing your happy news. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_Thomas Bennet_

"Mr. Darcy, I am so happy!" Elizabeth handed Mr. Darcy the letter, allowing him to read it. He could scarcely believe that Mr. Bennet could praise him so highly after having found him 'too serious' such a short time before.

"I am so thankful to have your father's respect. I look forward to having a father again." Elizabeth turned to look Mr. Darcy full in the face.

"I love you so, sir."

"Dearest Elizabeth, will you not call me by my given name, as I shall soon be your husband?"

"I am afraid I cannot, my beloved."

"Might I know why?"

"I do not know it."

"Fitzwilliam."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"My mother's maiden name."

"My dear Fitzwilliam." His heart beat faster, and the passions within him were stirred to hear her utter his name. He deeply longed for the day when she would be fully his.

"Do you suppose we might be married very soon?"

"Perhaps my sister and Mr. Bingley would share their wedding day with us. That is but a few weeks away. We must, of course, ask their permission."

"A lovely idea. Do you suppose we ought to go inform your family of our news?"

"Let us tarry a little longer, for you will be away from again soon."

"I will write to you."

"And I to you, Fitzwilliam"

"Might I have a lock of your hair?"

"Certainly. I do not have shears at the moment, but I will obtain one for you before you leave."

"Would you wish some token of my love in return?"

"I am certain I would be pleased with whatever you would offer, but I confess I do already have a token." Mr. Darcy was surprised until he saw her pull from her pocket the handkerchief he had offered her a few days past. Mr. Darcy smiled upon her. She spoke again, "I also saved the rose you gave to me."

"Have you loved me for so long?"

"I did not know then that I loved you, but I am sure my heart was already touched."

"Oh Elizabeth!"

The two continued to share with one another the sweet declarations of a couple violently in love, until at last both acknowledged that they must return to the house. When they entered the home, Mary and Jane stared at the pair with a look of admonishment. Elizabeth protested.

"Oh Jane do not look at me so! Mr. Darcy has proposed and I have accepted! We shall be married." Kitty squealed and Jane offered hearty congratulations, Mary however spoke a reprimand.

"You should not make such a pronouncement without father's consent."  
"Oh, but I have father's consent." Lizzy waved the letter before her sisters.

"Then I offer my congratulations as well. I shall be glad to have a brother." Mary gave a small smile to Mr. Darcy.

"I must go upstairs now and tell our mother."

"Do you suppose you might convince her to come down and see me?"

"You wish to see my mother?"

"I may have some ulterior motive." Mr. Darcy blushed.

"I wish to be invited to dinner, and I know that I cannot be while your mother is above stairs."

"I will see what I can do. I know your presence is quite persuasive."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

From the squeals and shrieks, Darcy could tell that Elizabeth's mother had reacted favorably to the news of their engagement. Of course, he had never doubted her favorable reception, since Mrs. Bennet was always effusive in her attentions to him. After only a few minutes, Elizabeth returned, smiling broadly.

"Has your mother agreed to leave her room?"

"She has, she will be down in about an hour. She says you are welcome to stay for dinner."

"I would be delighted to have dinner here, but I think I ought to go back to Netherfield and change first."

"By all means! And please extend an invitation to Mr. Bingley for us as well."

"I am sure he will be pleased. I best go now, that I might return in time for dinner. I hope that you will play for us this evening, Miss Elizabeth." Elizabeth blushed.

"If that is your wish." Mr. Darcy leaned toward her and whispered.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure, my love. I will return to you soon."

Mr. Bingley was all astonishment that afternoon, when a beaming Mr. Darcy arrived at Netherfield. He surprise only increased when Mr. Darcy greeted him by announcing that they were to dine at Longbourn that evening.

"My good friend, I am glad to see you have returned. I trust then, that this dilemma of the Bennet family has been resolved agreeably?"

"No Charles, I shall return to London tomorrow so that I may further aid Mr. Bennet. There has been some progress in reaching a solution."

"Miss Bennet has still not shared with me the nature of the trouble."

"Then neither is it my place to share."

"Forgive me, my friend, if I am troubled that you have their confidence while I do not. After all, I am betrothed to one of their daughters."

"As am I." Darcy chuckled at Bingley's shocked expression.

"You are? You have gained Miss Elizabeth's hand?"

"This very afternoon."

"Congratulations, Darcy, we shall be brothers!"

"Indeed we shall. Now if you will excuse me I must get changed before returning for dinner. I assume you will come as well."

"Of course!" Bingley paused for a moment, "By the way, a letter arrived addressed to you from Pemberley, I was going to send it to London, but since you are here, I will give it to you now."

"Thank you." Mr. Darcy said as he quickly unfolded the letter, wondering why his steward had written."

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I hope that you trip to Hertfordshire has been as pleasant as you hoped it would be. Unfortunately, I must request that shorten the length of your time away. I am unable at present to fulfill my duties as steward of Pemberley. My dear Mrs. Robins passed away yesterday while giving birth to our young son. The baby is well, thankfully, though I do not know how he will be cared for without a mother. Little Joseph is constantly crying for his mother, as he is only two, he cannot understand her death. I am sorry to trouble you, sir, but as you can see I cannot manage your affairs at present. _

_Sincerely,_

_John Robins_

Mr. Darcy could scarcely imagine the pain that Mr. Robins must be suffering at this moment. He imagined how terrible it would be to lose his dear Elizabeth, and this thought made him wish to help Mr. Robins in any way he could. Darcy decided to write to Mrs. Reynolds with instructions to immediately hire someone to care for the Robins children. He knew that he would have to return to Pemberley quickly so that he could ensure that everything was well managed. He groaned to think of spending more time away from Elizabeth. He would still have to return to London, but hopefully the business with Mr. Wickham and Miss Lydia would be resolved quickly.

Mr. Darcy spent so much time pondering Mr. Robin's grief that he barely had time to ready himself for dinner with the Bennets. Charles was waiting for him impatiently as he descended the stairs. After their short ride to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet gave them both an eager greeting, though it was clear this time, that Darcy was her favorite. Darcy was decidedly uncomfortable with this change; however, he was also convinced that having Elizabeth's love made any discomfort worthwhile.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am so glad you have invited us for dinner!" was Darcy's reply to that lady's welcome.

"Yes, indeed, Mrs. Bennet, it has been far too long," Mr. Bingley added. Mr. Darcy chuckled, as it had only been a few days.

"I am sorry the dinner will not be as high quality as you are used to expecting."

"I am certain it will be absolutely fine. We are here for the pleasure of good company not to be impressed by a fine meal."

"You are too kind, Mr. Darcy!"

At dinner, Elizabeth commented to Mr. Darcy about his downcast expression. "You seem preoccupied this evening, sir."

"I received a letter from my steward this afternoon informing me of his wife's death. He has asked for time away from his responsibilities and requests that I hasten my return to Pemberley."

"Will you be returning to Pemberley straightaway then?"

"No your father needs me in London, so I will have to return there. Then I will ride to Pemberley. How awful it is that we shall have to spend most of our engagement apart from one another."

"I will write to you daily, Fitzwilliam."

"And I will write to you as well."

After dinner, Mr. Darcy surprised everyone by seating himself beside his future mother-in-law. He placed an arm upon her shoulder and spoke to her in a low voice.

"Mrs. Bennet, if I speak to you of a serious matter, will you promise me to remain calm?" The unusually silent Mrs. Bennet nodded.

"You must know that I love Miss Elizabeth above anything?" Mrs. Bennet nodded once more.

"I accept that her sisters are to be my own sisters, and as such they are under my protection." Tears were streaming down Mrs. Bennet's face.

"You must trust me to help Miss Lydia in any way I can. I will return to London to help Mr. Bennet at this time, but I need to know that my wife and my sisters are being cared for here in my absence. You cannot stay in your room fretting. You must not hide your daughters from society, or people will think the gossip which surrounds them holds merit." Mrs. Bennet looked affronted but finally replied.

"I will do my best." Mrs. Bennet found that she could not remain calm much longer and squealed, "What a fine man you are! My Lizzy is so lucky to have you."

Having finished this conversation, Mr. Darcy requested that Miss Elizabeth play. She sat at the pianoforte and began to play Greensleeves. Mr. Darcy laughed.

"I suppose that song is what started this?"

"Not at all, sir"

"No?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I believe it was your need for a pen."

"Well, I believe my heart was first stirred when you sang. Will you not sing for me now?"

The rest of the evening was spent with Elizabeth and Mary taking turns at the pianoforte. Mr. Darcy could barely tear himself away when it was time to leave. Just before he left, Miss Elizabeth shyly placed a book in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her forehead murmuring, "I love you my dearest."

When he returned to Netherfield, Mr. Darcy looked at the book in his hand. It was a copy of the book of psalms, inside she had placed a lock of her hair and a note.

_My Dear Fitzwilliam,_

_Read these and think of me. Know that I am missing you and looking toward the day when I will be your wife._

_Your Beloved,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Mr. Darcy's return to London, though made hastily, lacked the impatience with which he had traveled the day before. After going home, bathing, and changing, Mr. Darcy ventured to the Gardiner's home. On his way, he was stopped by a group of friendly acquaintances among whom was Miss Fairchild.

"Mr. Darcy, sir, I must admit that I am most surprised to see you in London. I had expected you to be in Hertfordshire."  
"I was in Hertfordshire, and I plan to return there soon. Unfortunately, very important business has drawn me away from my betrothed."

"I see, sir –wait, did you just say 'betrothed'?"

"I did indeed. I am to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"To no one's great surprise."

"Have there been many bets placed on it?"

"Well, sir, it has been viewed as a certain thing. The bets have been placed on how soon you would announce your engagement and when the wedding would take place." Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"I am apparently quite transparent."

Miss Fairchild's brother interrupted, "Do you think you could have the announcement in the paper on Tuesday?"

"Perhaps I shall have it some other day just to teach you a lesson, sir?"

"Congratulations, my good man! Surely you will not let me down?"

"I will see what I can do. I do, however, have some important business to attend."

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, Mr. Darcy continued on his way. He was interrupted again, this time by the Hursts and Miss Bingley.

"Your brother was in good health when I left him this morning," Mr. Darcy announced.

"You left him this morning?" Miss Bingley spoke with a certain coldness in her tone.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, I spent last night at Netherfield. Your brother and I dined at Longbourn last night."

"Oh how dreadful to dine in such company!"

"Be careful what you say about the Bennets, they are soon to be your family and mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes."

"You are to wed Eliza Bennet then? I had feared it was so." Miss Bingley cold tone seemed cracked by some other emotion, Mr. Darcy did not care to read it.

"I am to wed Miss Elizabeth, and I could not be happier."  
"Congratulations then."

Miss Bingley said little more, but the Hursts were more conversant and offered heartier congratulations. As a result, it took Mr. Darcy quite some time to break away and find his way to Gracechurch street. It was already late afternoon by the time he arrived, after a quick greeting to Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Lydia, he found his way to the study where Mr. Bennet was sequestered.

"I can tell by the smile on your face, son, that your mission was successful."

"Indeed, Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth has agreed to be my wife."

"Congratulations."

"Have you come to resolution with Wickham yet?"

"No, sir, He came here today, ostensibly to visit my daughter. We spoke of many options, but that man is asking for a great deal more money than I can possibly give. I cannot understand. I believe he knows enough of the state of my affairs to realize I could not offer the sum he requested." Mr. Darcy did understand, but he did not speak of his understanding; Mr. Wickham was expecting him to pay the money, and not Mr. Bennet.

"I believe I should call on Mr. Wickham, now."

"If you must. By the way, your uncle and cousin called on us this morning. I do believe the Viscount's flirtatious manner irked Mr. Wickham a little. Miss Lydia did not seem to mind."

"I believe my cousin James will find himself in trouble some day because of his flirtations. I hope they did not cause much of a scene."

"Not at all. It is my understanding they left on good terms and were off to have drinks together."

"That might be even worse." Darcy smiled, "Well, I had better make this call now. I will return here later and inform you of the results of my meeting.

Mr. Darcy took his leave and rode to the inn where Wickham was keeping a room. Before he entered the inn, he heard the sound of shouting and of a shot being fired.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Darcy followed the sound of the gunfire to the rear of the inn. He had not known what to expect, but it certainly was not the sight which met him. There, lying on the ground lay his cousin James obviously battered and bruised, and beside him lay George Wickham with a pistol in his hand and a gunshot through his chest. It had not pierced his heart, but was near it. Wickham was moaning loudly. James was trying to sit himself up.

"Cousin, I can explain –"

"Later. Right now we need to act." Darcy spoke harshly. He looked to the gathered onlookers and began to shout orders. He sent one man for a doctor and one man for a priest, then he turned to the Viscount.

"Are you well enough for a speedy ride?" James groaned then replied.

"Where would you send me?"

"To the Gardiners. Have Mr. Bennet and Miss Lydia send here immediately! I am sure Mrs. Gardiner will tend your wounds." Without replying, Lord James Fitzwilliam hastily mounted Darcy's horse and rode off. Darcy then reached down and picked up Mr. Wickham. He carried the wounded man into the inn and placed him gently on the bed.

"The doctor is on his way George."

"What use. I'm dying, and you and I both know that I am going straight to hell." Darcy couldn't argue with Wickham, but he felt a strange surge of compassion. This was the man he loathed most, but it was also the man he had once loved as a brother. Darcy looked at him with some tenderness.

"You would have been an awful clergyman, George."

"Yes." He paused for awhile. Darcy grabbed a sheet and placed it over George's wound, hoping to staunch the flow of blood. He said nothing; he did not know what to say.

"Tell Lizzy I'm sorry."

"I will"

"I really did love her." _No you didn't_, Darcy thought, but he could not argue with a dying man.

Wickham howled in pain. Darcy grabbed Wickham's hand in his own. With his other hand, he reached for the book of psalms Elizabeth had given him. He opened the book to the page where her hair was placed, and he felt as though her love for him was giving him the new strength he needed. He began to read in a low soothing voice.

_Psalm 51_

_Have mercy upon me, O God, according to thy lovingkindness: according unto the multitude of thy tender mercies blot out my transgressions._

_Wash me throughly from mine iniquity, and cleanse me from my sin._

_For I acknowledge my transgressions: and my sin is ever before me._

****_Against thee, thee only, have I sinned, and done this evil in thy sight: that thou mightest be justified when thou speakest, and be clear when thou judgest._

_Behold, I was shapen in iniquity; and in sin did my mother conceive me._

_Behold, thou desirest truth in the inward parts: and in the hidden part thou shalt make me to know wisdom._

Darcy looked over to see that George had tears streaming down his face, though whether from sorrow and regret or merely the extreme pain.

****_Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean: wash me, and I shall be whiter than snow._

****_Make me to hear joy and gladness; that the bones which thou hast broken may rejoice._

****_Hide thy face from my sins, and blot out all mine iniquities._

****_Create in me a clean heart, O God; and renew a right spirit within me._

****_Cast me not away from thy presence; and take not thy holy spirit from me._

At this point the doctor came in. He quickly examined George, and saw the hopelessness of the situation.

"I am afraid he cannot be saved."

"Can you do ought for his pain?"

"That I can. Let me prepare a draught for him."

"Thank you sir."

"Why are you helping me Darcy?" George groaned.

"I do not rightly know sir, except that I suppose you are still my brother in my heart. This morning I could honestly have said I wanted you dead. Now here you are dying, and I want you to be comforted."

"My soul is too black. I do not deserve –"

"I don't know what you deserve, or what justice will mete out to you. But I know that you have time still to beg for mercy. " Wickham weakly nodded, but did not speak. He winced in pain and squeezed Darcy's hand. The doctor administered the draught, and after a few moments, Wickham fell into unconsciousness.

A few minutes later, Mr. Bennet ushered in her daughter. The gentleman had been reluctant to allow his daughter to see this sight, but had caved to her pleading. When Lydia saw Mr. Wickham lying there, a strong tenderness arose within her. She would never again be the silly little girl who cared for nothing more than bonnets and dresses. Lydia had fancied herself in love with Mr. Wickham, but it was not until she saw her beloved at death's door that she truly began to know what love was. She knelt beside Mr. Wickham and took his other hand in hers.

Mr. Darcy saw Miss Lydia's sorrow, and he imagined how he would feel if Miss Elizabeth was suffering in front of him. He handed Lydia the book of psalms.

"Lydia, my sister, will you not read to your betrothed." Mr. Bennet looked at Darcy with raised eyebrows. "I have been reading to him, but I am sure that your voice would be so much sweeter to him than mine." Lydia, who was not a great reader took the book and began to read. She read through many psalms, when she was interrupted by Wickham's cry.

"Mercy! MERCY!" Wickham was now awake and clearly suffering. Darcy was wondering whether or not to give him more of the draught the doctor had made, when a priest entered the room.

"Sir, this man is dying. He is in need of his last rites." The priest went through the actions, offering Wickham communion and anointing and praying over him. Only after he observed the rituals, did the priest notice the young lady holding Wickham's hand.

"Are you this gentleman's wife?" The priest asked softly.

"I—" Lydia hesitated to answer, knowing that she was not married and that it was entirely improper for her to be in room, though the impropriety had little matter days before.

"She is his betrothed," Darcy answered, "They were to be married in a few days time."

"Would you like for me to provide marriage ceremony now?"

"Please do!"

To everyone's dissatisfaction, George Wickham had once again slipped into unconsciousness. Throughout the night Darcy and Lydia and the priest all remained at Wickham's side. All of them anxiously hoped that Wickham might awaken so that the marriage ceremony could be performed. They took turns reading from the psalms; whether this was to comfort the dying man or to comfort one another is of no import. In this manner the hours of the night passed by. At some time in the early morning, George Wickham breathed his last never having reawakened.

Darcy rose and placed a hand on Miss Lydia's shoulder, "Come, it is finished now, sister, let us return you to your Aunt and Uncle, so that you may rest." He then offered the priest a small sum as thanks for his time.

"Sir, you are obviously a devoted brother. It is good to see. I am sorry I was not able to perform a wedding for her. I can see she will grieve as widow."

"Thank you. I will see that she is able to mourn in peace."

With that Mr. Darcy went to find Mr. Bennet, who had been resting in another room and the three returned to Gracechurch street.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

On the carriage ride back to the Gardiner's home, Mr. Bennet leaned forward to Lydia and spoke.

"Well at least you got to marry your good for nothing fool." Lydia burst into tears.

"Mr. Bennet, please do not speak so."

"She is better off with him dead. And now I don't have to worry about bribing him to marry her." Lydia's sobs became louder.

"Mr. Bennet, I do not care that you are her father. It is not right to speak so."

"You are right, son. Well I suppose we need to put a wedding announcement in the paper – even if it is to run beside the obituary."

"Do what you feel is best in that regard. I will handle the funeral arrangements. I need to return to Pemberley as soon as possible, I plan for Mrs. Wickham to come and stay there as well. Do you think perhaps that Mrs. Gardiner would mind travelling with us?" Mr. Darcy realized that he was perpetrating a deception, but he did not feel guilty. Lydia would certainly have married Mr. Wickham; and that man would even have married her if his consciousness had lasted a little longer. By allowing a small falsehood to be believed, Lydia's reputation would be spared.

"Is it not presumptuous of you to make plans for my daughter?"

"Do you object?" Lydia watched this exchange with wide-eyes. She looked questioningly at Mr. Darcy; but slowly she understood. Mr. Darcy was protecting her by hiding the fact that she had not married. From this moment, she would be Mrs. Wickham although no ceremony had taken place. She felt gratitude, but she was also completely baffled by her future brother.

"No, Mr. Darcy, I do not object, you may take my daughter." Lydia said nothing, but the tears continued to fall.

At the Gardiner's home, Lydia was immediately taken into the care of her aunt, who whisked her away to a hot bath and then offer her a shoulder to weep on. Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet broke their fast with Mr. Gardiner, with whom they exchanged reports of the events of the day before. Upon being informed that his cousin James remained in the Gardiner's home recovering in bed from his injuries, Darcy immediately arose and went to seek him out.

"Cousin James, I believe you have a story to tell!" James sat up and leaned against the head of the bed.

"I wish I did not."

"Out with it."

"Very well," James paused at length, then began, "Yesterday morning, my father and I were making visits, when one of us –I cannot remember which one—decided it would be a good idea to come here. It seemed that we ought to further the acquaintance with the family you were marrying into."

"Yes, that is all well and good, but what does it have to do with what I witnessed yesterday!"

"Just hear me out! When we arrived, the gentlemen were in the study meeting with Mr. Wickham, so father and I were taken to sit with Miss Gardiner and Miss Bennet. Father sat beside Mrs. Gardiner, so I naturally sat beside the beautiful young lady. She is beautiful, even if she is not as beautiful as your Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy was growing impatient with the viscount's pace of storytelling, but softened at this compliment to his beloved.

"Elizabeth is very beautiful."

"Yes, but I was speaking with her lovely young sister."

"You mean flirting with?"

"Yes, but she had no objection, at least it seemed to me that her behavior was flirtatious. She seemed to welcome my attentions, though I do not believe she meant anything by it. I certainly had no idea that she was attached."

"You flirt with all the young ladies, and every one of them flirts back."

"Not everyone. Your Miss Elizabeth completely ignored every flirtatious advance I made. She is so in love with you." Mr. Darcy blushed, and felt embarrassed over the twinge of jealousy he had felt when Elizabeth had danced with James.

"So you were flirting with Miss Lydia, and?"

"And Mr. Wickham left the study and came to join us. At first I thought he was a little disconcerted, but almost immediately he became friendly and welcoming. I knew you had had some sort of disagreement with Wickham, but he seemed so happy to reminisce over pleasant times from childhood, so I assumed that any rift must have been healed. I realize that I was wrong."

"Very wrong, though I believe the breach has now been healed." James looked quizzically at Darcy.

"We conversed happily, until my father announced that it was time to depart. Mr. Wickham then offered for me to visit him at the inn that afternoon to drink with him and share more stories. When I arrived, Wickham and I sat at a table and drank brandy. We laughed over so many diverting stories from childhood, and everything seemed well. It was not until after Mr. Wickham had had several drinks that he suggested he was anything less than completely satisfied with my company. I do not remember what precisely was said. I believe I made some illusion to your upcoming nuptials."

"A bitter subject for him."

"So you did steal her away from him?"

"No but he was infatuated with her already, when I met her. Miss Elizabeth did not return his affections, and therefore was not his."

"But in his eyes she was. So he started rambling about how you had ruined his life and taken away what was most important to him. Then all of a sudden, he turned to me and accused me of trying to steal Miss Lydia away. He accused me of trying to take his betrothed. Up until that moment I had no notion of an engagement between the two. In any case, he began to yell at pound his fists, but I assured him that I had no intentions toward Miss Lydia, other than being friendly. He seemed to accept my assurances, and we went back to civil conversation until it was time for me to depart. Then as I was leaving he, he offered to walk out with me to the stable. As soon as we were outside he began to throw punches."

"And you fought back."

"You know me. So there we were brawling in the alleyway. I believe I had the upper hand, though both of us were suffering badly, but then Mr. Wickham pulled out a pistol. As soon as I saw the gun, I tried to grab it away from him, but he would not let go. As we were wrestling over the gun, it accidentally fired. I killed him. I certainly did not mean too, but I killed him. His death is on my hands."

"No cousin, his death was an accident, and had you not fought to keep that gun away, it may well have been you that I had to carry into the inn."

"Did he live long?"

"He lived through most of the night, though most of it he was not awake."

"Was Miss Lydia able to speak to him?"

"Yes, and the priest who came to do the last rites also offered to marry them."

"So she at least has the comfort of mourning as his widow? Some small consolation that may be."

"It is a great consolation to her."

"She truly loved him then?"

"Indeed."

"I must make some amends to Mrs. Wickham then."

"What do you have in mind? Surely you can't mean to offer her yourself in Mr. Wickham's place."

"The thought had occurred to me, but I cannot imagine she would wish to be forever shackled to the man who killed her husband. Besides, I think my father would not take well to me marrying in such circumstances."

"Then what do you have in mind."

"A financial settlement of course, that she might support herself as a widow. Or she might use it to increase her dowry should she choose to marry again. I understand her dowry to be almost nonexistent."

"It is not necessary. It is fully my intention to take her under my protection and to provide for her. She is, after all, soon to be my sister."

"I insist."

"Very well, cousin. Nonetheless, I am convinced that your only crime is in too much flirtation. You must know that someone was bound to be hurt, and you ought to have known that it does tend to make men more than a little jealous to see a viscount flirting with their ladies."

"Believe me, Darcy, I am a changed man. I will not be quite so careless."

"It really was not your fault, though."

"I know that, yet, I still feel the weight of it upon myself."

"As do I."

"You attempt to take responsibility for all the wrongs of the world. But let us not discuss this now. I am going to rest more, and you need to go home and change." Darcy looked down at himself, only now realizing that he was covered with Mr. Wickham's blood.

"Apparently I do. I also need to write to Miss Elizabeth; I promised her I would write every day, and I failed to do so yesterday." Lord James Fitzwilliam looked at his besotted, blood-soaked cousin and laughed.

"I think you had a good excuse."

Darcy's return to his London home brought some very startled responses from his servants, all of whom were much relieved to find that it was not his own with which he was covered. He was too tired and too hurried to answer any other questions, and no amount of speculation could settle their curiosity. Mr. Darcy, however, was unaware of any of this; he was content to bathe, dress and finally write a letter.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_Please accept my humblest apologies for not having written to you yesterday. I must first say that the matter with Mr. Wickham is settled. Wickham, himself died early this morning. I will at some point relate to you the full story of his death; for now I will merely assure you that it was accidental. I also hope you will not mind that I spent all night at Mr. Wickham's side as he lay dying; he was so cruel to you. He did ask me to tell you that he was sorry. Your sister also came to be at Wickham's side. Her love for him is very clear. We called a priest who offered to perform a marriage ceremony for the two after he performed the last rites. Unfortunately, Mr. Wickham did not remain conscious long enough for such a ceremony to occur. However, as your sister, the priest and I are the only ones who know this did not happen, we have allowed a small deception. Your sister is now called Mrs. Wickham and is referred to as a widow. I hated deceit, but it seemed justified in this case. I hope you do not judge me harshly for my dishonesty; it simply seemed the best way to protect your sister. I could not, however, keep any secret from you, and I know I can trust your concealment. _

_I plan to take Mrs. Wickham and Mrs. Gardiner with me to Pemberley. It is my intention for Mrs. Wickham to make her home with us, I believe she will be more protected there and better able to grieve properly. I am going to arrange for the funeral and burial tomorrow, and then leave for Pemberley. I do not know how many days it shall take to return, but please know that my thoughts are with you at all times._

_I yearn for you my love. Thoughts of you have sustained me through this time. Your book of psalms was most useful as well. You give me strength, and my love for you makes me a better man._

_Yours Always,_

_Fitzwilliam_

Having sent this letter, Mr. Darcy set about the work of arranging a funeral and burial for Mr. Wickham. He had briefly considered the possibility of transporting the body to Pemberley for burial, but had ended up ruling out that option on account of its impracticality. Thus, he set out making simply arrangements, which could be carried out quickly in town.

Having made all the arrangements, Darcy returned to the inn and began to sort through Wickham's effects, determining that anything of value would of course be given to Lydia. He packed the clothing into a trunk, assuming that most of it would be given away. Then he carefully placed Wickham's cufflinks and razor in the trunk. Darcy looked at the pocket watch, which had belonged to Wickham's father, and placed it in his pocket. This he would give to Lydia straightaway as he thought it might bring her comfort. Next he looked through the handkerchiefs; two were clearly Georgiana's embroidery work –these he discarded. several were marked only GW, one had lovely flowers with the initials LB –this he placed in the trunk, and one with the initials EB he placed in his own pocket.

When all these things were sorted, Mr. Darcy grabbed a stack of papers. He did not know how to handle the papers; it felt like an intrusion of privacy to read through them, but he did not want to give them to Lydia and find they contained something that would bring her pain. There were two letters Lydia had written; these were saved. They were a couple of letters from Georgiana, which were promptly discarded. Darcy did wonder why Wickham had kept these letters. There were a few papers dealing with Wickham's debts; Darcy tossed these aside. Then there was a bundle of yellowed letters that Wickham had clearly kept for a long time. These letters looked as though they had been read and reread. Mr. Darcy took one out to read it.

_Dear George,_

_I was so glad to receive your letter yesterday. It is certainly quiet here with you and Fitzwilliam gone at school. Little Georgiana is so quiet I barely notice that she is here. Her governess has begun to teach her piano, though, so that helps some with the quiet. However, I must admit that silence might be preferable to poorly played scales. I hope that you are doing well in your studies._

_When you boys are home this summer, I hope that all of us can go fishing together in the stream. I remember when you and Fitzwilliam were small your favorite part of fishing was digging for the worms. Do recall the time when you boys both dug up to sides of the same worm and then you fought over it. You both pulled to hard on that worm that it split in half and spilt its entrails. As you know, both of you were disciplined for arguing, though I could barely keep a straight face at the time. Of course, after digging for worms, you two would always be so mud covered, it drove Mrs. Reynolds batty. _

_ I hope you are behaving yourself and look forward to seeing you in a few weeks._

_Yours,_

_George Darcy_

Darcy found the letter from his father immensely comforting. He even laughed aloud at the recollection of the worm. Mostly, he laughed at the idea of his father trying not to laugh. His father had always seemed so stern.

Darcy leafed through the remaining letters and saw that nearly all of them were from his father. Darcy remembered how close his father had been to George, so perhaps it should not have been a surprise that George carried these letters with him so many years later. It spoke of the love the younger man had for his godfather, and it caused Fitzwilliam Darcy to remember his own father with pride. Darcy resolved that he would ask Lydia if he could have these letters, but for now he placed them in the trunk.

Finally Darcy finished packing and returned to his house for some well-deserved rest.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next morning when Darcy awoke, he found a letter awaiting him.

_My dear Fitzwilliam,_

_How is it that I can miss you so much already, when I saw you last night? At least I may write to you now. Last night I was unable to sleep, so I went to the window, opened the shutters and leaned out to look at the stars. I am sure that it was totally improper, but there was no one to see me leaning halfway out the window in my nightgown. I imagined for a little while that I was Juliet and you were my Romeo and were hiding in the shrubbery beneath me. In truth it was a silly flight of fancy. I have honestly never been a fan of Romeo and Juliet; it is clearly not a story of true love, for both the hero and heroine are such selfish creatures. I much prefer Much Ado About Nothing. Perhaps that is because I dearly love a laugh. I will admit that Romeo and Juliet does provide an ample amount of diversion, though it is a tragedy. _

_Anyway, I eventually was forced to forsake my reverie. I wished that I could go for a moonlit stroll. Do you think that you might take me for a stroll in the moonlight at Pemberley sometime? I long to see the garden and grounds of Pemberley and the house too. I am certain I shall love them because you tell me that I will and I trust your judgment. I confess that I am terribly nervous about becoming the mistress of Pemberley. What if the servants do not like me? What if I truly am not suited to the job? _

_I would ask about the situation with my sister and Mr. Wickham, but I know you or Papa will send news as soon as you have some to send. I am so thankful you are helping Papa with this matter. I hope that you are well, and am most eager to see you again._

_Your Beloved Little Lamb,_

_Elizabeth_

Darcy took pen and paper and immediately replied.

_My Darling Minstrel,_

_I do not feel very lionhearted today. Above all I feel tired. I do not want to face Mr. Wickham's burial. _

_Thank you, for telling me about your moonlit fantasy. I would love to walk with you under the stars. I will not, however, hide in the shrubbery. Would you believe that I also dislike Romeo and Juliet? I have never before heard a lady admit to disliking it. There are those who think Shakespeare is entirely inappropriate for ladies, but Queen Elizabeth much enjoyed Shakespeare, and I have told you before that I admire her. _

_My favorite of the Bards plays is probably Macbeth. I have been thinking on Macbeth this morning and about how one sin leads to another. I do feel some degree of guilt in deceiving others regarding your sisters marital status. It seems to be a lie that will never vanish. Am I going to be forever telling more lies now that I have told this one? Would it have been better though to doom her to a life of scandal that could have swallowed the rest of her family? Should I have forced her to marry someone she did not even know at a time when she is deeply grieved? _

_I sorted through Mr. Wickham's belongings, and am giving most of them to his widow. I removed a few items that I thought would bring her pain. He had no living relatives to claim these items, and they are of little worth. If he did have relatives, of course they would be able to lay claim to the possessions, as there is no marriage certificate. _

_Among the items Mr. Wickham left behind was a bundle of letters my father had written him. I was touched by the correspondence as it gave me fond remembrance of my father and also helped me to remember the time when Wickham was my closest friend. _

_Now, of course, you are my closest friend, and I am ever thankful for your friendship. I am even more thankful for your love. I long for the day I can make you fully mine._

_Longing for you,_

_Fitzwilliam_

Darcy leaned back and sighed. Then he posted the letter and faced the day. The funeral and burial were carried out smoothly, and Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Wickham were ready to depart when he came for them with his carriage. Mr. Darcy bade farewell to Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet, who would be returning to Longbourn. Then he helped the two ladies into the carriage so that they could begin their long trip to Pemberley.

At traveling a long while in silence, Darcy extracted Wickham's pocket watch. He handed it to Lydia, who grasped it eagerly and then began to sob. Mr. Darcy felt completely incompetent, and was relieved when Mrs. Gardiner embraced her young niece tenderly and offered her soothing words. He found himself immensely grateful that Mrs. Gardiner was with them. He also decided that it was best if he not say much for awhile.

The journey from London to Pemberley took them about three days, and nearly all of that time was spent in silence. At each inn where they stopped to rest Darcy made every effort to ensure that the ladies had every comfort they desired, but he also said as little as possible. His only interest seemed to be writing letters to his beloved.

On the third day of travelling, Darcy startled himself with a sudden realization. Then he startled his companions with a sudden exclamation, "Good God, what am I doing?"

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Garden returned. Lydia, thinking Mr. Darcy was regretting her presence, took this as another opportunity to sob violently.

"Georgiana!"

"You are going to have to be a little more explicit,sir."

"I ought to have consulted with my sister before bringing you to Pemberley."

"I do not believe you had time to do so."

"I cannot fully explain the story now, Mrs. Wickham. I believe that your presence may be painful to my sister. She at one point fancied herself to be in love with Mr. Wickham. I am concerned that her feelings may not be entirely resolved." Lydia looked stunned by this revelation.

Mr. Darcy then determined a course of action, "I will ride ahead to Pemberley to prepare her for this change in plans. I also suggest that when you meet Miss Darcy you immediately give her leave to call you by her Christian name, so that she will not have the pain of calling you Mrs. Wickham." Lydia nodded.

When Mr. Darcy arrived at Pemberley, he was greeted by Mrs. Reynolds, who was bouncing a two year old child on her hip. Georgiana Darcy was sitting in the drawing room cradling a newborn.

"I take it you have not found a nanny for the Robins children?"

"We have not. One of the maids who recently bore a child has been acting as wet nurse, but she had other responsibilities to fill."

"And how is Mr. Robins?"

"As well as might be expected. He will be relieved to know you are here, as he has not been handling his work well, but he would not relinquish any responsibility until your arrival."

"He is a good man."

"Will you go to see him now?"

"No, my sister, I must first speak with you on a matter of great importance, please come with me to the study."

Once ensconced in the privacy of his study, Darcy began the tale.

"While I was in Hertfordshire visit Miss Elizabeth –"

"Yes we received your letter telling us of your engagement! I am so happy brother!"

"I am glad, but please let me continue."

"Go on."

"Miss Elizabeth's youngest sister was not at Longbourn, but had travelled to Brighton with a particular friend. One day, the Bennet's received an express that Miss Lydia had eloped with none other than George Wickham." Georgiana gasped.

"How dreadful!"

"Upon receiving a report that Miss Lydia and Mr. Wickham had been traced to London, Mr. Bennet and I traveled there to find them. We did find them. I will not go into details about what happened next. But a few days ago, Mr. Wickham was killed in a tragic accident."

"Oh!"

"His widow mourns him terribly, as she loved him deeply and was not aware of what sort of man he was. To his credit he does seem to have repented of much of his wrongdoing on his death bed. Since Mrs. Wickham is to be my sister, and since she needs a quite place to mourn her husband. I decided to bring her to Pemberley. They will arrive soon in the carriage. I am afraid I did not think of the adverse effect this might have on you." Georgiana paled a little.

"It might be a little distressing, but I believe what you have done is honorable. Please forgive me if I decide to shy away from Mrs. Wickham for awhile though."

"Thank you for understanding, sister. You have become such a fine young lady."

"When will they arrive?"

"Very shortly."

"Now I believe I must see Mr. Robins."

"Please tell him baby Fitzwilliam is well."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, Mr. Robin's decided to name him after you."

"I am honored."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Having sent away his sister, Mr. Darcy called Mr. Robins into his study for a discussion.

"Mr. Robins, please allow me to offer you my condolences."

"And I understand I am to offer you my congratulations?"

"Yes, I am to be wed soon. I will not be able to stay long at Pemberley now; I will need to return to my bride. I understand you need time away from your duties, so I will have to delegate many of your responsibilities to others."

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Robins then discussed all of the responsibilities that must be delegated. Mr. Robins recommended different men for different functions, and Mr. Darcy trusted his insights. Finally, after all their business was discussed, Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Robin's and inquired, "Do you have any family who can spend this difficult time with you?"

"My brother is in the Navy, and could not possibly come. My sister is working as a nanny for a family in Portsmouth; neither of us can afford the expense for her to travel here." Mr. Darcy chuckled a little. Mr. Robins, who could not recall having seen his employer laugh before, was exceedingly puzzled.

"I have tasked Mrs. Reynolds with finding a nanny for your children; thus far she has not been able to find one. Might I bring your sister here? I will bear the expense."

"You are far too kind, but I will not refuse your offer."

"How could I do less, when you have named your son after me? By the way, I hope you will join us for dinner this evening. I do not wish for you to spend too much time alone."

"Are you certain? I understand you have guests arriving."

"My betrothed's sister, Mrs. Wickham will be here. She is very newly widowed, and will be making Pemberley her home, so she is not truly a guest. Her Aunt Gardiner also accompanies her. The Gardiners are fine people, but Mr. Gardiner is a tradesman, as such his wife will not consider it at all undignified to dine with my steward."

"Does Mrs. Wickham have children, or does she come alone?" Robins asked, hoping there might be playmates for little Joseph to distract him from his sadness.

"No children. She is only very recently married."

"Ah."

The two gentlemen continued speaking until the arrival of Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Wickham was announced. At that time, Mr. Darcy took Mr. Robins downstairs to introduce him to the ladies. When Mr. Robins and Miss Lydia looked upon one another, they made no more than the barest of greetings. However, there existed between them a great mutual empathy, as each one felt compassion for the other's plight.

Mrs. Reynolds quickly offered to show Mrs. Wickham and Mrs. Gardiner to their rooms. She had still been carrying little Joseph Reynolds, so she passed the boy to his father. Then, Mrs. Reynolds explained to the other ladies, that they had not yet found a nanny.

"Actually, we will be bringing Mr. Robins sister here to serve as a nanny." Darcy replied.

"If you would like, I can help with the children until she arrives," Lydia offered. Then she turned to Joseph and asked, "Would you like to play with me sometimes?" Joseph boldly reached for her.

"I like you," Joseph answered and clung to the young lady.

"Well I suppose you'll just have to take him with you while I show you your rooms."

Lydia spent nearly the whole evening in the nursery playing with Joseph. She did briefly meet Miss Darcy, when that young lady came to bring baby Fitzwilliam to the nursery. The two ladies exchanged few words, but their interaction was not unpleasant. Miss Darcy decided that her brother's rash decision to bring Mrs. Wickham just might end well.

Dinner that evening was a quiet but not unpleasant affair. Georgiana had become much more confident in her role as hostess, and Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Annesley both happily helped to further the conversation.

Nevertheless, Darcy was antsy and edgy all through dinner. He did not act with impoliteness, but it was clear that his attention was not focused on his companions. His mind was in fact engaged upon the letters he had received that afternoon from Elizabeth, to which he had not yet had time to reply. His lady had been faithful to write to him each day, and when he arrived at Pemberley there were three letters awaiting him.

_Darling Fitzwilliam,_

_I feel somewhat guilty for being so impatient for a letter for you. While I have had little of importance to occupy my time, you have been offering comfort to a dying man, planning a funeral and doing all that must be done. I must admit that I find myself amazed by you. _

_We received a letter from Mr. Collins, condoling with us over my sister's elopement. He tells us that it would be better if she had died than committed this sin. He also suggests that we ought to have nothing whatsoever to do with Lydia. Mr. Collins writes that we ought to forgive Lydia, but then never speak to or see her again. I wonder what he think forgive means. I am quite certain I do not like his idea of Christian forgiveness. I am much more impressed by yours. I cannot begrudge you forgiving Mr. Wickham or caring for him. I doubt that I could have found the grace to do so, but that you have is admirable. _

_I am a little confused about the whole marriage of Lydia. I realize you have said that she was not actually married, but leaving that aside I am still confused. Even if Mr. Wickham had awoken and the priest performed a marriage ceremony, would such a marriage be valid? There would be no license, and of course the banns would not be read. _

_You have done so much for my poor sister. My father thinks you have done too much for her. I am somewhat inclined to agree with him, she certainly does not deserve the kindness you bestow on her. Still, I see you actions as a sign of your goodness, and I cannot help but feel a bit pleased. I only hope that your plan to bring Lydia to Pemberley does not cause undue stress for your own sister._

_I miss you so, sir. I do hope you will be able to handle business matters promptly and return to me. I very much wish for you to be here when the banns are read._

_Your Beloved,_

_Lizzy_

The next letter followed.

_To my shepherd:_

_I am afraid you might find me to be a most troublesome sheep. Mama has been most unhappy with me all morning because I was unable to tell her how you prefer your tea. She is most afraid that you will be displeased with me on this account. I tried to convince her that you would not mind being asked such a question and would not have expected me to know it. She declared me to be very vexing._

_My father thinks it is most amusing when Mama acts this way. He likes to make sport of her, and I used to think it was very funny. Now I find myself bothered that he exposes his wife to ridicule rather than protecting her. He has not been a very good husband to her, and I know he does not respect her. Her animated explanations of how a wife should act toward her husband show that my mother is trying to be good to my father. Even if she fails to recognize what would truly please him. At least his tea will always be exactly how he favors it._

_Your Little Lamb,_

_Elizabeth_

Darcy looked over these letters again, as well as the third letter which gave vivid descriptions of life at Longbourn, as well as amusing anecdotes of all the neighbors who had come to call. He treasured all of her letters and hoped that she did his. He carefully refolded the letters and placed them in a safe hiding place. Then he took his pen to reply.

_My Dear,_

_You may tell your mother that I prefer my tea strong, with no milk or sugar. Honestly, I would be happy to drink any tea that you served me, though. You are also right that you may always ask when you do not know my preferences. I expect it will take some time for us to learn one another's preferences. I do not believe it is solely the prerogative of the wife to do such learning. _

_I understand that you might doubt my decision to bring your sister to Pemberley. It was a decision made in haste, without careful consideration, but I believe it will be for the best. I remembered how you said your sister needed more guidance and protection, and I thought we might be able to give her that. I was thinking of you when I made the decision, and I thought it would bring you greater peace to know you could watch over your sister. I also promised the priest who was there when Wickham died, that I would take care of her and see that she would be able to mourn in peace. _

_It is strange, your sister and I spent a whole night in the company of that priest, and I do not believe we ever gave him our names. It did not seem important. Of course, if he had performed a wedding, he would have needed to learn our names. You are right that it would not have been a legally binding wedding, even if he had performed it. I think he offered for the sake of your sister's reputation. It was unseemly for your sister to be in the room with the dying Mr. Wickham, but it would have been wrong to remove her from his side. I think the priest also thought it would give her comfort and the privilege to mourn like a widow. _

_Mrs. Wickham certainly mourns deeply. She has, however, been somewhat cheerier since being here. Mr. Robins two year old son is quite enamored of her, and she has spent most of her time since arriving in the nursery. Mr. Robins sister will be coming her within the next few days to act as nanny for the children; your sister has offered to care for them at least until she arrives. _

_I have always been very particular about the manner in which the affairs of the estate are carried out. However, at this moment, I am tempted to leave them all behind to hurry to your side. You have changed me, my Elizabeth. I will come to you soon._

_Lovingly,_

_Fitzwilliam_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Several days and many letters later, Lizzy Bennet was sitting and embroidering when the post arrived. She quickly grasped the letter from Darcy and unfolded impatiently. A small object slipped from the papers, and Lizzy was surprised to see that it was a miniature portrait of the man she loved. Elizabeth could tell that this portrait was a few years old, but she could see that Darcy was still very much the same man. She gasped in excitement, and then blushed to see her sisters were staring at her. After staring at the portrait for several minutes, she finally read the letter.

_Beloved,_

_Each time I receive one of your letters I am filled with joy. I hope that all is still well at Longbourn, and you know how eager I am to be with you._

_I have been thinking a great deal about my father since seeing his letters to Mr. Wickham the other day. I missed him, so I decided to venture into his favorite room in the house. It is a room we do not much use, and it remained unaltered after my father's death. When I was in the room I noticed a set of miniature portraits my father had commissioned shortly before his death. It is one of these portraits I have sent to you. Perhaps I flatter myself, but I thought you might appreciate having it. I only wish I had a portrait of you to gaze upon, instead I am left with my memories. _

_There was also a portrait of Mr. Wickham, which I offered to his widow. Mrs. Wickham seemed both pleased and puzzled by the gesture. I believe she knows that there was some enmity between her husband and myself. She does not weep so much as she did the first couple of days. She is very quiet, which your Aunt Gardiner assures me is very much out of character. For the most part she amuses herself with the children. She also seems to take great pleasure in listening to my sister practice her music. The two ladies have spoken very little to one another, but they do not seem to dislike each other. _

_I was just interrupted from my writing by a spider which crawled across my page. I do not know where he came from, I assure you that Mrs. Reynolds does not let the house become full of cobwebs. In any case, once I noticed the spider, I determined to get rid of it. It was on the letter, so I shook the letter, but then the spider fell to the floor. I got down on the floor to try to capture it; I saw it for a brief moment, but then it disappeared under the desk. I imagine I looked like a great fool on my hands and knees chasing a spider; I feel an even greater fool for the spider got away. You may laugh at me now. I am imagining your laughter, and just the idea of it brings a smile to my face, even if I am the cause._

_Miss Robins is expected to arrive today. Mrs. Wickham seems almost disappointed, but I assured her that she is still welcome to play with the children. _

_As I was writing, Mr. Robins came in to inform me that he is ready to begin resuming his duties. Although his grief is still quite deep, he feels that his grief will be worse if he is idle. I will not expect him to return to his full duties for some time, but this should be enough that I am able to leave Pemberley. I will be bringing Georgiana with me as well as your aunt. I am a little apprehensive about leaving your sister behind, but with Mrs. Annesley and Miss Robins both here, I believe she will be fine._

_I would write more, but that might delay my departure in coming to you._

_Always Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam_

As Elizabeth read through this letter, her countenance bloomed with delight, and as she finished reading she stared longingly at the portrait.

A deep voice interrupted her reverie, "That must be an enchanting letter, for I believe it has made your brighten like a flower." Elizabeth laughed.

"It is a letter from my love, and he tells me he will come to me soon." Darcy blushed and stepped closer.

"Have you missed him greatly then?" Now it was Elizabeth turning crimson.

"No more than reason."

"No more than reason?"

"Aye, and my letter also includes a portrait of a rather handsome gentleman."

"Rather handsome?"

"Very well, I confess, I know none more handsome."

"No?" Finally Elizabeth turned to look Darcy full in the face. She could see the deep passion and longing in his eyes. She reached out her hands to him and he took them in his own. Such a great warmth spread over her with just this small gesture of love that she wondered if she could survive the bliss it would be to be held in his arms.

Darcy spoke again, "Your face speaks your sincerity, but I believe this love of yours is the more fortunate party; he has managed to win the heart of the handsomest woman of my acquaintance. Her eyes sparkle with mirth!"

Just then a cough reminded the two that they were not the only ones in the room. Lizzy looked up to see that her mother was speaking with Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Miss Darcy, it is so good to see you again." Elizabeth intoned.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, and I am glad to see you as well! I was so excited when Fitzwilliam told me you were to be my sister."

"Please call me Lizzy. That is what all of my sisters call me."

"Then you must call me Georgiana." As Georgiana spoke, she impulsively gave Lizzy a brief hug.

"Where are you staying Georgiana? I understand Mr. Bingley's sisters are not at Netherfield." Georgiana paled and looked to her brother.

"Actually, I was hoping my sister might stay here with you. I must have forgotten to ask."

"Mr. Darcy, I now believe it is surprising I did not learn of our engagement by reading it in a newspaper. It is astonishing you remembered to propose." Elizabeth turned to Georgiana, "Of course you can stay with us. It will be a great opportunity to know my new sister more."

"Would you still have married me?"

"What?"

"If I had forgotten to propose?"

"You would have left me with no choice; my reputation would have been lost otherwise." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

"I think you will need to do most of the remembering for us."

"And I shall know to expect surprises."

From that time, the evening was full of laughter and pleasantness, as were the many days that followed. On Sunday, the banns were read for the first time for both couples during the morning services. As Darcy sat beside Elizabeth during service and their arms casually made contact, a way of pleasure swept over Elizabeth, and she looked up into the eyes of her betrothed and sensed that he felt the same. Thankfully no one asked either party what had been the point of that mornings sermon, because neither paid enough attention to have an answer.

The days continued to pass quickly. The engaged couples spent as much time as possible together, and Longbourn was a constant flurry of preparation. Darcy was sometimes overwhelmed by the hectic manner of the Bennet household, but he was also certain he had never been happier.

In his great happiness, Darcy found the nerve necessary to humor Mrs. Bennet. He understood from Elizabeth what Mrs. Bennet's idea of an ideal wife were, and although he disagreed, Darcy attempted to praise Elizabeth highly whenever he saw her to possess them. As such Elizabeth found herself complimented often on her ability to pour coffee, on her memory for his food preferences, and on her figure. He, of course, also complimented her on her wit and vivacity and her very fine eyes. As a result, Elizabeth playfully punished him with a discussion of nearly every philosopher whose writings she had ever read.

In such a manner, the day for the wedding quickly arrived.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The day on which the two eldest Bennet daughters were married would be long talked about among the inhabitants of Meryton and all the surrounding area. It was universally declared that both of the young ladies were absolutely beautiful, but although Jane was generally accepted as the loveliest, many felt that the happiness which radiated from Elizabeth's face made her more stunning to behold.

For weeks to come, the wedding guests would discuss who had attended the wedding and what each one had worn. Elizabeth would have no recollection of the finery, except that Mr. Darcy had looked especially handsome in his green coat. When she entered the church on her father's arm, she looked to see Mr. Darcy standing with grace and stateliness. The expression upon his face was stony and cold, and for a moment Elizabeth wondered if he was regretting the marriage. However, when Mr. Darcy caught her eyes, a smile graced his face which did not depart for the remainder of the day. Seeing his apparent delight in her, Elizabeth was happily confident in his love.

Mr. Darcy would have even few recollections of the finery than his bride did; he could scarcely remember the color of her dress, though he was convinced she was the definition of loveliness in it. He did notice that she carried a bouquet of yellow roses, and he rejoiced in knowing that she also recognized their friendship as the foundation of their love.

As Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth spoke their vows, it was as though the world around them had disappeared. The eyes of each were fixed upon the other, and their voices quivered with raw emotion, no one who saw them could deny their deep love.

After the ceremony, the wedding breakfast at Longbourn provided friends and neighbors to offer their best wishes to the newlyweds. As Mr. and Mrs. Bingley would be remaining at Netherfield, most of the attention naturally focused on the Darcys. Of all those who spoke to Elizabeth, she was most affected by Mrs. Collins and Miss Bingley. Mr. and Mrs. Collins had come to Hertfordshire for a visit to avoid Lady Catherine's wrath over Darcy's marriage. Elizabeth felt blessed to have her dear friend present on her wedding day.

"Dear Eliza, you are so radiant today. If you were not my dearest friend, I daresay I would be quite jealous of your happiness."

"I am, I believe much happier than I deserve."

"Nonsense, you know that I am not romantic, but I cannot help but be moved by the love you share with your husband."

"Perhaps you will grow a great love with Mr. Collins over time." Charlotte shook her head and laughed.

"I am content, but I shall never be as blissfully happy as you."

Caroline Bingley approached and interrupted the conversation.

"I can see that you are quite delighted with your new situation, Eliza." Elizabeth wondered how she could love the nickname Eliza when it was spoken by Charlotte and despise it when it was spoken by Caroline."

"If you mean that I am delighted to be the wife of Mr. Darcy, you are very much correct. He is the best of men, and it is an honor that he has entrusted his happiness with me."

"He does seem very pleased today. I have known him for years, and I think he has smiled more today than in all those years. I am not sure anyone else could have brought him so much joy." Elizabeth knew that Caroline was implying herself as anyone, and she felt a small stirring of sympathy for her former rival.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley."

"I do think though, that it is quite a tragedy that that squirrel had to walk into the church right in the middle of the ceremony. People will be telling that story for ages."

"Squirrel?" Miss Bingley laughed.

"You didn't notice the squirrel, Eliza?" Charlotte interjected. Mr. Darcy had been standing nearby half-listening to Mr. Collins, when he heard the mention of a squirrel.

"There was a squirrel?"

"You did not notice it either Mr. Darcy?" It quickly became apparent that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were the only ones present who had not noticed that a squirrel had walked into the church and sat in the middle of the aisle while the couples were taking their vows. Through the rest of the breakfast, the newlyweds were teased for their lack of observational skills.

Finally, it came time for the newlyweds to depart. Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth to his carriage and handed her in, then he climbed in and sat beside her, placing his arm over her shoulder. Mrs. Darcy looked to her husband and sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"I was thinking that I have never before been alone in a carriage with a man who was not family."

"You still have not." Elizabeth realized the truth of his words; Mr. Darcy was her family now.

"You are correct, sir. Meaning this carriage ride is entirely proper." Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Now it is my turn to ask what you are thinking."

"I was thinking," Mr. Darcy paused, "that there are many things which are no longer improper." Having spoken these words, Mr. Darcy leaned over and placed a tender kiss upon Elizabeth's lips.

"I do believe, Fitzwilliam, that I will quite enjoy being your wife." Elizabeth blushed as she spoke, and saw that her new husband was blushing also. Then she began to laugh.

"What is so diverting, dearest?"

"I just realized that you have not told me where we are going. I have not asked, and I do not truly care which direction we are heading so long as you are with me."

"We are heading home, to Pemberley. I very much wish for you to see your new home. But we will travel slowly and stop often to rest, and I am sure we can find much to amuse ourselves along the way."

"I am very eager to see Pemberley and become acquainted with my new home."

"You do not mind not having a wedding trip?"

"Not at all, my love, so long as you will stroll with me in the gardens."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

One person was decidedly unhappy on the day that the Jane and Elizabeth Bennet were married. Far away at Pemberley, their youngest sister sat crying as she rocked baby Fitzwilliam. She cooed to him softly.

"Little Fitz, life is dreadfully unfair."

"Indeed, it is." Lydia practically jumped out of the rocking chair and then turned to see Mr. Robins had just entered the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Wickham. May I ask, is there some special unfairness of life you are mourning this day?"

"Two of my sisters are getting married today."

"Should not your sisters' marriages be cause for joy and not tears? I know that at least one of them is marrying very well."

"It is not the weddings themselves, though I admit it is strange to me to think of Lizzy marrying Mr. Darcy."

"Why so strange?"

"Mr. Darcy is such a somber man who always seems in control of everything and Lizzy is so cheerful and full of laughter."

"You must no Darcy is a very good man."

"You think him a good man?"

"How could I not? He has paid to bring my sister here as a nanny to my children. He always takes care of the needs of his staff and acts with understanding toward his tenants. You cannot think ill of him, can you? When he has made Pemberley your home before he had even married your sister." Mr. Robins disapproval was evident in his tone.

"I suppose." Lydia's voice quivered as she spoke. Mr. Robin truly looked at Lydia, and he was moved with compassion for the young woman. She was barely more than a child.

"Are you sad not to be with your sisters on their special day?"

"I am. I miss my family. No one ever asked me if I wanted to come here. It is so dreadfully quiet and lonely here."

"I think Mr. Darcy thought the quiet would be better for you to grieve in peace."

"It probably is."

"I imagine that it will not be quite so quiet here when your sister arrives, especially if what you say of her is true."

"I hope so."

"You know, Mrs. Wickham, I truly do understand your sorrow. I have also just lost my wife. Everything around me reminds me of her and the years we were together. Each morning I wake up expecting to find her there beside me, only to be reminded that she is gone. I see our children, and I see how they resemble her, and I grieve that they have no mother. You do not have a monopoly on grief." Mr. Robins voice rose steadily as he was speaking.

"No, Mr. Robins, you do not understand. You have years worth of memories with your wife to cherish. I have a week to remember being with Mr. Wickham. You have children to treasure who will always bear your wife's countenance, I have none. Two months ago I had no greater care in the world than which dress I should wear for the next assembly. Now I have to live with having been such a selfish being. I cannot sleep, and when I do sleep I dream that I am still in that room watching my husband bleed to death from a gunshot wound. I left all my friends and family behind to be with Mr. Wickham. It seemed worth it for his love. But now here I am far away from my family and the only life I have ever known. You can go about your day and imagine that nothing has changed and maybe forget your grief for a little while. I cannot forget my grief because every aspect of my life has changed. Besides that there is nothing for me to besides sit around and be sad. With your sister here, the children do not even need me," Lydia was practically shouting by the end of her tirade.

"I am sorry. I did not know." Lydia became ashamed of herself with his apology.

"No, sir, I am sorry. You do not deserve my anger, and I suppose you have the right to claim a greater grief than I. I suppose I have been wallowing in self-pity with nothing to do."

"Maybe you should speak with Mrs. Annesley. I expect she would be happy to help you find more purposeful ways to spend your time."

"Maybe I will. And I believe you are right that I will feel better after Lizzy arrives. It will make this seem a little more like home to have a sister here."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As the Darcys rolled along in the carriage, they conversed cheerfully on many diverse topics, and their conversation was often punctuated with enjoyable periods of silence. Elizabeth found it surprisingly natural to rest in her husband's arms, and Darcy felt that he could cast aside all of his natural reserve as he held her.

After less than three hours, Darcy decided it was time for them to stop for the evening. Finding a respectable inn, they reserved chambers for the evening. Darcy helped Elizabeth down from the carriage, then he quickly whisked Elizabeth into his arms and carried her into the inn. He nearly stumbled and dropped her as they crossed the threshold. Elizabeth laughed heartily, while her new husband blushed.

"The Romans started the tradition of carrying a bride over the threshold because it would be a bad omen if she tripped. I assume it is an even worse omen if the bridegroom drops her."

"But he did not drop her." Darcy replied as he carried his bride to the bed and gently sat her down.

"No you did not." Elizabeth looked up at him with anticipation and fear written across her face. Darcy approached and stroked her cheek. Then he began to remove the pins from her hair. He was surprised when it did not instantly cascade about her shoulders. He removed on pin after another, and she reached up to help him.

"My goodness, love, how many pins are in your hair?"

"I did not count them when Sarah put them in, you may count them now if you wish." Darcy continued to pull the pins, and he muttered under his breath, until he was sure they had all been removed.

"117." She laughed then shook her head allowing her hair to fly free.

Darcy gasped and spoke again, "I did not know you had so much hair." Elizabeth giggled nervously.

"Are you pleased?"

"Most definitely," then he paused for awhile, "Are you frightened, my love?"

"No." Elizabeth blushed as she answered, and Darcy could tell she was fibbing.

"Me too."

Knowing that they were both nervous gave the newlyweds the courage to fully embrace one another, and thus the two became one.

In the early evening, Fitzwilliam Darcy gently nudged his sleeping bride. She awoke startled, taking a few moments to remember where she was. Then she blushed at her own state of undress and at the memory of what had occurred.

"It is nearly dinner time, fairest Elizabeth, do you wish to go down to the common room for dinner, or should I have something sent up?"

"I have no desire to go down. Eating here would be better. Do you wish me to dress for dinner?"

"You probably ought to dress," Darcy chuckled, "but there is no need to dress formally, and please leave your hair down." And so they dined alone in their chambers, and then spent the rest of the evening agreeably engaged in the pleasure of each other's company.

The next morning, when Mr. Darcy awoke, he was surprised to find his Elizabeth staring at herself in frustration in the vanity mirror. She had a hairbrush clasped in one hand while the other held a pile of hair upon her head.

"Whatever is the matter, dearest?"

"What makes you think anything is the matter?"

"You do not look pleased." Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"I am merely fighting an unconquerable battle."

"And who, might I ask is your valiant foe?" Elizabeth gestured to her thick chesnut tresses.

"Your hair?" Darcy laughed.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, you find humor in my hopeless plight?"

"Sorry." He spoke with a voice that did not indicate sorrow.

"Well, I am not used to having my hair down for so long, and it is now a tangled mess. Besides, I have always had a maid or a sister to help me with my hair before, and now I have no one." Mr. Darcy's face fell at her words.

"I see that I have not seen to your needs as ought." His brow crinkled as he spoke again, "So how did you manage to get yourself dressed, does that not normally require assistance?"

"For formal attire I require assistance, but not for travel wear."

"There is so much for me to learn about you. I will find a maid to assist you with your hair now, and you can be sure you will have all the assistance you need when we arrive at Pemberley."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam, I had not wanted to ask."

"Never hesitate to ask. How can I meet your heart's desires if you do not tell me what they are?"

"I suppose you will simply have to learn how to read my mind."

Later that day, Mr. Darcy found another opportunity to try to determine his wife's desire, when she was hesitant to ask. They were again in the carriage rolling through a small village. Elizabeth was peering out the window and spied a young girl selling berries. Elizabeth looked at the poor girl and sighed.

"Is something the matter, Lizzy?"

"Not at all."

"Then why do you sigh?" Elizabeth looked down at her lap.

"That little girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one selling the berries."

"I saw no such girl."

"Oh."

After waiting quite some time, Darcy looked at his beloved, "You want us to buy some berries from her?"

"Well –yes." So Mr. Darcy ordered the carriage to turn around and find the girl with the berries. He stepped out of his carriage and purchased a pint of berries. He paid her far more than the berries were worth, and then returned to the carriage. Darcy could tell by the smile he was given that he had taken the correct action.

"So was it the berries you wanted love? Or did you just want to help the little girl?"

"Both." Lizzy laughed out loud and popped a berry in her mouth. Darcy took one and did the same. Both were pleased to find these were some of the sweetest berries they had ever tasted. By the time they had reached that days destination, all of the berries had been devoured.

"Next time, please tell me when you wish to stop."

"Then how will I ever train you to know what I am thinking."

"I think you ought to disabuse yourself of such a notion. I shall be a much better husband if I know what you want."

"Very well. But I must confess that I am not altogether comfortable asking for good things. I am afraid you might doubt my reason for marrying you if I am constantly asking you to spend money on me." Darcy then understood her hesitance to ask for her desires, and it filled him with a deeper admiration for his wife.

As the couple continued on their journey to Pemberley, their admiration for one another deepened as they came to know one another better. Their time travelling and their many stops were so agreeable that both of them were almost sad when they finally arrived at their destination after several days on the road.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Upon arriving at Pemberley, Elizabeth was awestruck. She had heard many descriptions of her new home, but none of them lived up to the breathtaking vista before her. It was incredible for her that she was truly mistress of all that.

As the carriage delivered them in front of their home, Mr. Darcy climbed down and then helped his wife down. Then he lifted her into his arms to carry her into their home.

"Please don't drop me."

"I won't"

"There are too many steps. You ought not to attempt this."

"Nonsense, we don't need any bad omens."

"The ancient Romans also thought it was a bad omen if the chickens did not eat enough on the wedding day."

"I will have to inquire how well the chickens ate on our wedding day then," Darcy intoned with a smile.

"I was not suggesting any such inquiry. I was merely referring you to the ridiculousness of following Roman traditions." Darcy laughed, and hugged Elizabeth closer. She laughed too. And this is how Mrs. Reynolds found them as she opened the door to admit her Master and Mistress.

"Welcome back, Mr. Darcy. I assume this is the new Mistress?"

"Indeed." Mr. Darcy's expression became much firmer as he set his wife down and offered formal introductions. Just then, Lydia burst into the room.

"LIZZY!" She shouted as she threw her arms around her older sister. As the other inhabitants of the home had only seen Mrs. Wickham in a sorrowful and mournful manner, they were astounded.

"Lydia, I've missed you. It seems like the world has changed completely since we were together this spring."

"I know, and I have been so impatient to see you again! How did it ever take you so long to travel here from Longbourn? I know it isn't that far." Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, we stopped pretty often."

"What did you stop for?"

"Well -. One time we stopped to buy berries. And one time we stopped to watch some little boys flying a kite –"

"And my wife wanted to fly a kite, too. So I had to buy the kite for her, from the boys." Darcy interjected.

"And then you had to help me fly it because I hadn't flown a kite in years."

"And then awhile down the road we met one of my old school mates from Cambridge, and he invited us to his estate, and he gave us a tour."

"And there was a village we passed through where there was a troupe of players putting on play, so we stayed to watch."

"And we stopped to enjoy nature a few times."

Lydia laughed, "I rescind my statement. Now I begin to wonder how you have returned already. I can also see that it will be less quiet here with you here Lizzy. I think that this is the most I have ever heard your husband speak." Lizzy laughed.

Then Darcy spoke, "I believe, Mrs. Wickham, that this is the first time I have ever heard you laugh." Lydia nodded.

After refreshing themselves from their travels, Darcy took his wife on a tour of her new home. Darcy was incandescently happy to see the delight upon Elizabeth's face as she saw her new home.

"Your descriptions did not do your home justice. It is lovely beyond expectation."

"I am glad you approve."

"Though, if I had taken Mr. Fordyce seriously, I should have expected as much."

"Explain."

"You may recall that the esteemed reverend wrote that you can comprehend a great deal of a man by the way he keeps his property and furnishes his home. The corollary must be that you could expect much from a man's home by knowing that man."

"And you feel that your knowledge of me should have led you to expect such a home as this?"

"If Fordyce is correct, then yes. You are a great man, sir. Your home is elegant and stately just as you are. You have allowed nature's beauty to showcase your without adding ostentation, just as you carry yourself with a stately mien but no air of pretension." Mr. Darcy beamed at his wife.

"I hope that now that this is your home, you will feel free to adapt it to your tastes as well."

"I see little that ought to be changed, Fitzwilliam, but I appreciate your offer. Maybe someday we might order some new draperies, though"

Once the Darcys had completed the tour, they joined Mrs. Annesley and Lydia in the drawing room. Mrs. Annesley was leaning over Lydia and offering instructions to her as she drew a picture of some flowers arranged in a vase.

"You are drawing, Lydia?"

"Yes, Lizzy, Mrs. Annesley is teaching me."

"I can see that. What brought on this sudden interest? You have never been one to seek accomplishments."

"I was wallowing in self-pity, and Mr. Robins suggested I ask Mrs. Annesley to teach me some things. She is also teaching me to ride, perhaps you can learn too?"

"You do not ride, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked in surprise.

"Only a very little."

"We shall have to remedy that."

"Of course sir, I should not wish for you to find me lacking in necessary accomplishments. I would not wish for you to repine." Elizabeth's tone was cold and a little hurt.

"My dear, I did not mean to imply that I found you lacking. I am sure that I could never regret you. It is just that I had envisioned you accompanying me on my morning rides, and now I find that I might be denied the pleasure of your company."

"Then by all means, I shall learn with great haste." Elizabeth tone was both sincere and teasing.

"You are worth far more than rubies." After speaking thusly, Darcy took his wife into his arms and kissed her firmly. Lydia coughed, and the couple looked up to see she was laughing. Mrs. Annesley appeared mortified. Elizabeth blushed.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe your staff will feel that I am a terrible influence on you and have corrupted you greatly if you continue to act so improperly."

"There is no impropriety in a gentleman kissing his wife in his own home when there are no guests present. Our staff will have to respect that."

"Mrs. Darcy, I should love to help you learn to ride, and anything else you might desire. Your sister has been a wonderful student and I am certain you will be also." Mrs. Annesley offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Annesley."

Over the next many days, Mrs. Annesley spent a great deal of time with the younger ladies helping them to learn and perfect their accomplishments. Elizabeth quickly became a sufficient enough equestrian that she might accompany her husband. And Mr. Darcy's staff came to understand that the great gentleman would not hesitate to kiss his wife whenever it pleased him. Indeed, those in Mr. Darcy's employ were surprised to find that the master they had long esteemed for his goodness, had now become rather jovial and cheerful. He was still quiet more often than not, but there was a new softness in his silence. Moreover, more often than not a smile often graced Mr. Darcy's lips. The dinner table was also a place of much more conversation than it had known in the past.

About a fortnight later, their happiness only increased when Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived to return Georgiana home. The greetings were full of cheer, and everyone was eager to share what had transpired during their separation.

"Georgiana, did you enjoy your stay with at Longbourn?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes indeed! Kitty and I had such fun piecing and trimming bonnets, and Mary and I played so many duets. Oh and I got to spend so much time with Miss Lucas, and she even told me about how you first fell in love with my brother." Elizabeth was blushing profusely.

"Now this is a story we must hear!" The Colonel demanded.

"Oh no! I swore Miss Lucas to secrecy!"

"I suppose she did not feel bound by her promise once you were wed." Georgiana stated softly.

"I, for one, would very much like to hear this story," Darcy intoned.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Bingley away on their wedding trip now?" Elizabeth asked ignoring the teasing remarks.

"They are. I was able to see them before they left. They are both so happy. They promise to come and visit us soon. I do hope they will. I loved spending time with your family."

"I found your family quite interesting as well, Mrs. Darcy," the Colonel interjected.

"I suppose that is a fair description. I trust that my mother was most accommodating?" Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed.

"Mrs. Bennet is nothing if not a welcoming hostess." Darcy said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Speaking of hostesses, I can see Mrs. Darcy has affected a great deal of change to Pemberley."

"Colonel, whatever do you mean? Everything here is much as it was before."

"The furnishings may not have changed, but my cousin's manner has. The entire estate feels more cheerful."

"Thank you, sir."

"I agree, Lizzy! Pemberley has been my home all my life, but I cannot recall it ever feeling as much like home as it does now." Saying this, Georgiana reached out and embraced her new sister. Darcy looked on and was most pleased.

"Indeed, my love, someone needed to rescue the king from the tower."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

About one month after Elizabeth became Mrs. Darcy, she was sitting in the music room practicing on the pianoforte while her sister Lydia sat nearby netting a purse. Mr. Darcy, hearing the music from his study, came to observe his wife. Without speaking a word he stood and gazed lovingly upon her. As Lizzy finished her piece, Darcy applauded heartily; Elizabeth turned and stood up in surprise.

"My love, you have come to listen? Do you believe I am improving?"

"You know that I believe you performance has nothing lacking."

"You have not answered my question, sir."

"If I say that I can tell no difference, you will grow discouraged with practicing, and I will not have the pleasure of listening to you as often."

"I see that you have answered my question." Elizabeth spoke playfully.

"No, I have not. You see when you perform, I become so lost in the performance that I do not think of your technique at all. I do not make an apt critic. Perhaps if you need a thorough evaluation, you ought to ask your sister."

"I am not the one to ask. I always much preferred to listen to listen, and everyone said Mary's playing was so much better. I would say to ask Georgiana, but I doubt she would be willing to criticize even if it were deserved," Lydia quickly responded, after overcoming the surprise of having her opinion sought.

"Then I suppose I must go on as always, and merely play for my own pleasure."

"Yes, my love, that is best. Now I believe I must return to my work." Elizabeth smiled at her husband, who quickly kissed her before returning to his study.

Once the gentleman had departed, Lydia looked earnest at her sister, "Mr. Darcy is very much in love with you, Lizzy."

"Of this I am aware. May I ask what brings on this observation?"

"He looks at you with so much love, like you are the only one in the world that matters. He adores you, and everything you do causes him to love you more."

"You surely exaggerate. It is not as though he finds me without fault or as though we never disagree."

"Yes, but I think it only increases his admiration when you dare to dispute." Elizabeth laughed.

"I could not be married to a better man." Lydia began to cry. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I did not mean to upset you, dear."

"Mr. Wickham did not look at me that way. I thought that he loved me. He said that he loved me. I believed him, and I believed myself to be in love with him, but it was not like the way that you love Mr. Darcy." Not knowing what to say, Lizzy wisely said nothing, waiting for her sister to continue, "I wanted to be in love. I wanted to be loved, but I do not think I knew what love is. I mean, my heart really was broken the night Mr. Wickham died. I think I really did love him." Lizzy left the piano and embraced her sister.

"Let me ring for tea, Lydia, and then let us see if we can find Georgiana and have her play the harp for us. That always calms the soul." After Lizzy found Georgiana and explained to her why Lydia was so upset, Georgiana was more than happy to oblige. Indeed, that afternoon Georgiana and Lydia began to build a friendship based on mutual understanding.

A few weeks later, Darcy was out handling a matter with one of his tenants and decided he wished to discuss the matter with Mr. Robins. He stopped by the steward's cottage and was unsurprised to find Lydia there. He was greatly surprised, however, to find that she was in the kitchen with Miss Robins baking mince pies.

"Sister, I did not know that you baked."

"Miss Robins is teaching me. I hope you do not mind. I am sure my mother would not approve, so perhaps I ought not be helping in the kitchen."

"You are not bound by your mother's dictates her, though I think we ought to honor our parents in general. Do you believe your father would disapprove?"

"Not particularly. He was fond of calling me silly and noting that I lacked any useful skills. I do not believe he would oppose me learning."

"Then by all means continue baking." Lydia smiled at her brother-in-law as he retreated from the kitchen to fulfill the intended purpose of his visit.

"Mr. Robins, I have just been speaking with the Johnsons, and they are unable to pay this month's rent."  
"Do you wish for me to evict them, sir?"

"Not if there is any other possibility. They have such a large family and I do not know what accommodations might be made for them if we were to put them out."

"Then what do you wish me to do?"  
"We could allow them to miss this month's rent, but that hardly seems a tenable solution."

"Does their parcel not generate enough income for them to cover their payments?"

"It would if they did not have so many mouths to feed," Mr. Darcy paused, "I suppose they need more income."

"Their oldest daughter is eleven. I believe that is old enough for her to become a lady's maid with some training. Have you need of another maid? I know you recently hired a new maid for your wife."

"We could hire her so that Mrs. Wickham might have her own maid. By the time she finished her period of mourning, the Johnson girl would be fairly well trained and able to assist her."

"Would you like me to go and speak to the Johnsons?"

"No I will return to them presently," Mr. Darcy stated as he rose and headed out the door.

Lydia peered in the doorway, and looked at Mr. Robins.

"Did I just hear Mr. Darcy say he's going to hire the Johnson girl to be my maid."

"Indeed." Lydia sighed.

"I believe he truly is a good man."

"You say that as though you had some cause to doubt it," Mr. Robins responded with a hint of anger in voice.

"I meant no offense." Mr. Robins watched Lydia as she retreated into the kitchen. He found himself strangely curious about the young girl who had been married for such a short time, watched her husband bleed to death, and seemed unappreciative of the man who had made a place for her in his home. The object of his curiosity was then pondering his words and was beginning to wonder if Mr. Wickham had misled her about Mr. Darcy's character.

Lydia continued to ponder Mr. Darcy's character but did not broach the subject with her brother-in-law for several weeks; On afternoon, Darcy specifically sought out his sister-in-law to find out how she desired to spend her winter.

"We will be travelling to London soon so that Georgiana may be introduced to society and spend her first season out. Since you are still mourning, you would not be able to attend society functions, but you may still accompany us on our travels. Or you might stay here, if you choose to do so we will leave Mrs. Annesley here with you. On the other hand, if neither of these options appeals, we would be happy to leave you at Longbourn or Netherfield while we are in town."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe this may be the first time since I have known you that you have asked my opinion on a matter." Darcy looked at her quizzically and then nodded.

"I have attempted to make the decisions I believed would be in your best interest."

"I thought you quite a tyrant when you first brought me here. I honestly could not understand why Lizzy would marry you if not for your money. I see now that she is quite madly in love with you. However, I still find you to be terribly confounding."

"In what way do I confuse you, sister?"

"Your treatment of me is beyond my understanding, especially in light of your relationship with Mr. Wickham. I can hardly believe that you are the man Mr. Wickham told me you were, and whether you are on not, I cannot explain the actions you took on the day of his death and immediately afterward."

"Would you like a full accounting of my dealings with Mr. Wickham? I warn you that it may cause you some pain."

"I would like to know the truth."

"In order to give a full accounting, Georgiana and Elizabeth must be present, for this is their story too. I shall have a servant fetch them. In the meantime, do you have an opinion on where you spend the winter, or shall I make that decision for you?" Mr. Darcy rang for the servant and issued his instructions while waiting for Lydia to reply.

"I am rather attached to Pemberley now. Well, I would really hate to leave Joseph and Fitzwilliam for so long. However, I cannot imagine staying here in the unbearable quiet without Lizzy around, and I would like to see my family again. I also think it would be terribly fun to help Georgiana prepare for her first ball and to help Lizzy prepare to host her first ball. Do you suppose that I could spend part of the time at Longbourn and part of the time in London? Aunt and Uncle Gardiner usually visit for Christmas, so I might be able to travel with them."

Lizzy who had been nearby, had arrived quickly enough to here Lydia's ramblings and responded before her presence had been noticed, "You might not have to stay away from Pemberley quite as long as you think either? I think we may decide not to spend the entire season there."

"Whatever do you mean, Love? It is Georgiana's first season, I would not have her cut it short."

"No, of course not. She certainly must stay for the entire season. I do not expect that I will, though, and I hoped my husband would return with me."

"You know I do not have a great love for London, or for society. But could you really expect to leave Georgiana? She is expecting you to help her."Lizzy was staring at her feet, so her husband did not notice the blush on her cheeks or the tears streaming across them.

"If that is your desire sir, we will stay in London. I just thought perhaps we should leave while I could still travel." Lizzy paused for a few moments, then spoke in almost a whisper, "I thought it would be better to have a baby at Pemberley and not in town." Darcy took his wife into his arms.

"Did I hear you correctly? You are with child? By all means, we shall return here if that is what you want. Do not fear, I will stay by your side. Georgiana can stay with the Fitzwilliams if she desires."

"And why am I to stay with the Fitzwilliams? Are not you and Elizabeth coming to town?" Georgiana asked as she entered the room.

"It is too soon to know with certainty, but I believe I am with child. We will go with you to town, but we will leave before the season has finished."

"Oh that is the most exciting news! Oh Lydia, we are to be aunts! Is this why you called for me?"

"Actually," Darcy replied, "We have rather more somber task at hand, "Lydia has asked to know the truth about Mr. Wickham."

The conversation which followed was not an easy one. Lydia had nodded silently during Darcy's portion of the story, finding herself unsurprised to learn how Wickham had twisted the story about the inheritance. She turned pale at Georgiana's recounting of the thwarted elopement. Then she cried out in horror to hear what the man had attempted to do to her sister.

"I still do not understand, Darcy, why have you treated me as you have? Would not my association with such a man have been grounds for you to ban me from your presence? I thought on the day that Wickham died that you were acting out of guilt for mistreating him. I have seen since then that you could not possibly be the man he said you were. So I think back to the day he died and I do not understand your kindness"

"You are my sister, Lydia. Even though I barely knew you then, my love for Elizabeth was enough for me to love you."

"I do wish for you to know that Wickham was repentant and remorseful on his deathbed."

"What would have happened if he hadn't died?"

"I think it is best not to think about that, Lydia. You likely would have ended wedded to a scoundrel and spent a life in a loveless marriage. It is possible that he might have changed, though, and you might have had a long happy life together."

"He didn't intend to marry me, though?"

"He would have with an incentive, and as you would not see to leave him, that is what must have been offered?"

"It was your intention to bribe Wickham to marry me?"

"Yes."

"You are a good brother, Fitzwilliam." Lydia offered as she called Darcy by his given name for the first time.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The time the Darcy's spent in London was a joyful time full of dinner parties, dances, and excursions of many sorts. Georgiana, though still bashful carried herself with grace and elegance as she was introduced to London society. More than a few suitors entertained ideas about her, but she formed no serious attachments that season. The new Mrs. Darcy was generally accepted through London society; her easy manner and cheerful nature allowed her to make many new friends. Even those who were not fond of Elizabeth took care not to disparage her lest they offend her Fitzwilliam relations, who clearly supported her. Mrs. Wickham stayed at the Darcy home most of the time, though she did visit the Gardiner's often and was often seen with her young cousins in the park. She enjoyed her time in London, but was also pleased when it was time for her to visit Longbourn.

Lydia's homecoming was not quite what she had expected it would be, not so much because her home had changed but because she had changed. The fashions and flirtations which had been the essence of her life were now lost to her, and she did not regret them. However, she found herself not knowing quite how to react to her family. Mr. Bennet, continued to refer to her as one of the silliest girls in England and had no time nor inclination to converse with his daughter. Mrs. Bennet, desired Lydia's conversation, but she was more interested in hearing about the fineness of Pemberley than in hearing about Lydia's personal concerns. However, although Lydia did not find she could relate well to her parents, she did find the company of her sisters agreeable. Lydia had often been one to mock Mary for her search for more accomplishments, but now that Lydia was learning many of the accomplishments Mary had long sought the two were able to converse agreeably. Kitty and Lydia had maintained a constant correspondence and therefore had maintained their closeness; nonetheless, their relationship was much different than it had once been. While the two girls had always been companions, they had also been rivals, but now that rivalry was gone. Thus, they were able to spend many hours chatting happily and sharing stories of their experiences without breaking down into petty squabbling. Lydia also enjoyed many visits to Netherfield to visit Jane.

Despite all the fun times, Lydia found that Pemberley was truly her home, and she was not at all disappointed when the Darcys came to collect her and bring her back home. Lydia's first objective upon returning home was to find the young boys she had missed so dearly. She visited the steward's cottage and was eagerly greeted by Joseph, who practically leaped into her arms. Mr. Robins watched from across the room, and he was moved with a new sort of tenderness toward Mrs. Wickham. He had felt empathy toward her and curiosity regarding her, but now, for the first time he saw that she was indeed a beautiful young lady. He greeted her briefly, but said little, which surprised the lady as they often spent a great deal of time in conversation before.

As the time arrived for Elizabeth to bear her child her sister Lydia sat beside her to comfort her. Elizabeth reflected that it was strange that Lydia's presence was such a blessing to her, when she would not have imagined that in the past. Mr. Darcy paced outside the doorway for hours, and was overjoyed when he was finally told that a daughter had been born. He swiftly proclaimed her name to be Anne Elizabeth. He looked upon his wife and daughter with a newfound awe, and his love only grew deeper.

"Elizabeth, I do not think you have ever looked lovelier."

"Fitzwilliam, I am now concerned for your sanity. Having spent the last many hours laboring, I know that I am not a sight to behold."

"You will allow me to judge on that account." Elizabeth laughed.

"Our daughter, is quite beautiful."

"She will look like her mother, I believe." Elizabeth looked at baby Anne.

"I think not. I believe she will take after your mother, her namesake."

"She is so alert. Are not newborns supposed always to be asleep?"

"I confess, I know little of newborns, but I grant you that she seems old for her age." As though she knew she was being discussed, Anne Elizabeth began to cry loudly, as she often would in the coming weeks.

Time marched on, and Anne Elizabeth proved to be the delight of everyone in the Darcy's home. One afternoon, though, when the little girl was about six months old, Lydia seemed quite downcast as she rocked her niece.

"What is wrong, Lydia?" Lizzy inquired.

"I was wondering if I shall ever have a child of my own. It is selfish of me to think such a thing, when my own reckless behavior has landed me in this position."

"It is not selfish to wonder, especially when you acknowledge your faults. I believe you will wed. You have only just come out of mourning and have not been out in society. You are still full young, you will meet someone and fall in love."

"But –"

"But?"

"What if I love a man who barely notices me? Who cannot return my love? What if he thought he loved me, but then learned the truth? I could not live a lie for my whole life."

"Is there a particular gentleman who has caught your fancy, about whom you are worrying?"

"I believe I have come to love Mr. Robins, sister. I do not think it can come to anything though. I believe he thinks me foolish and impetuous, when he notices me at all."

"Have patience, Lydia, perhaps he is still too deep in mourning. I do believe though that he respects and appreciates you, especially the love you have for his children."

At the same time Mr. Darcy found that Mr. Robins had come to his study to pay an unexpected visit.

"Is there some urgent business to attend?"

"No sir, I have been deep in thought, and I feel that I must tender my resignation to you. I will not leave imminently; I will give you plenty of time to replace me."

"Do you feel your pay is insufficient? Is there some other way in which you are displeased to stay here?" Though he did not show, Darcy was significantly upset by his steward's announcement.

"No, sir."

"Are you looking to purchase property of your own? I believe you have been saving. If this is the case, I can hardly begrudge you your independence. Indeed, there is a small farm not seven miles from here that I have recently learned is for sale."

"No sir. Well, perhaps. That is to say, I do not have a fixed plan for what I shall do when I leave."

"Then what purpose do you have for resigning sir?"

"I had not intended to be forthright in my reasoning, for I do not wish to offend you. It is Mrs. Wickham."

"Has my sister offended you in some way?"

"No, sir, not at all. It is simply that I have come to care for her more than is appropriate."

"Would this not be cause to petition for her hand and not cause to flee? Or has she refused you?"

"Would you not think it rather beneath you to have your steward as your brother-in-law?"

"There may have been a time I thought it an unsuitable match, but I assure I do not think so at present. Were you not aware that Mr. Wickham was the son of my father's steward? For her the match would be decidedly equal to that one."

"You approve then?" Mr. Robins asked with near shock.

"I will need to have a serious discussion with Mrs. Wickham before I would grant you her hand, but I have no problem with you courting her in attempt to win her favor."

"Thank you!"

Upon Mr. Robins departure, Darcy called Mrs. Wickham to his study. When he explained the purpose of the conference, the young lady flushed but seemed exceedingly pleased.

Darcy did warn her, "I will not consent to him marrying you unless you tell him the full truth of your circumstances."

"I would not dream to do so. Nevertheless, I am much afraid to lose his good opinion, now that I know I have obtained it."

"I expect he will be disappointed, but he knows the person you are now."

Later that afternoon, Mr. Robins came upon Lydia as she sat entertaining his sons. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Mr. Darcy told me you spoke with him, sir."

"I often speak with Mr. Darcy as he is my employer."

"But I understand that this time you spoke of me?"

"I hope you are not bothered? I know I am only a steward and you are gentleman's daughter, but I cannot help what I have come to feel for you."

"Mr. Robins, please speak no more now. If you know what I really am, I cannot expect you to feel as you have just expressed. Might we take a turn about the gardens that I might speak to you."

"As you wish."

They walked on in silence for some time when Mr. Robins looked up at Lydia, "Mrs. Wickham, what is it that you wish to tell me."

"That I am not truly Mrs. Wickham."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Lydia burst forth with the entire story, holding back nothing of her own foolishness and regrets and of Mr. Wickham's wretchedness and inconsistencies. She did not once look to her companion for his reaction, she felt she could not bear it. Finally, after a long-winded ramble she concluded, "So you see, sir, I am neither a widow nor a maiden, and therefore I am not at all a proper young lady for you to marry."

"I am neither a gentleman nor a man of high society; I am a steward. If you were still the woman who made those foolish mistakes, then I would not wish to marry you. You have shown yourself to be diligent and compassionate in your care of others. The fact that you acknowledge your own wrong doings shows your sincerity. Come now, Lydia, please if you will have me, I will be pleased to make you my wife." Lydia hesitantly raised her eyes to look at the young widower.

"Nothing could make me happier."

And so Darcy found Mr. Robins making yet another unexpected visit to his office that day. In his haste, he rushed into the study and burst out, "Mr. Darcy, I have just spoken with Miss Lydia. Will you grant me her hand in marriage?" Elizabeth, whom he had not noticed in his hurry, burst forth laughing.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Darcy. I did not see you. You seem rather amused by my request?"

"It is only that it was only this afternoon that my sister confessed to me that she was certain that she could never be worthy of your attentions or your notice." Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Robins after speaking.

Mr. Darcy then interjected, "I assume this means that she shared with you her entire story and that it does not alter your opinion of her?"

"You assume correctly. So will you grant my request?"

"I will. I must tell you, that in marrying Lydia you are gaining a reasonable sized fortune. Although Mr. Wickham's death was an accident, the other man involved did a settle a reasonable sum upon the lady in an attempt to make some amends. Given the circumstances, you may wish to purchase property, and discontinue as my steward?"

"Well sir, you did mention a farm nearby. Perhaps I shall investigate the matter. Be sure, though, I will at least remain here until you find a suitable arrangement."

That evening, before bed, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were marveling over the events of the day.

"My love, did you have any expectation that there was an attachment between Lydia and Robins?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I had some inkling of a notion. The idea of them being wed was certainly not new to me. In fact I must confess, I had thought of the possibility before they had even met."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, after Wickham ran away with Lydia and before he died, I was unsure of how best to handle the matter and whether or not Wickham could be prevailed upon to marry. It occurred to me for a brief time that I might arrange a marriage between my soon to be sister and my newly widowed steward. It seems wrong to be thankful for Wickham's death, but I am thankful I did not need to arrange a marriage."

"It is certainly strange how events have transpired. Do you ever wonder if we could have come to the same blissful conclusion without so much trouble? Or are our difficulties merely a part of the road to happiness."

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had come to Netherfield with Bingley, as he originally invited me to do. I might have met you and fallen in love sooner. I could have warned you about Wickham before he had the chance to insert yourself in our family."

"Perhaps. Or you might have met my ridiculous family before you had the chance to fall in love, and you might have fled far away at once."

"No, I am sure I would have fallen in love with you anyway. There is no one like you."  
"You may be right. I think though, had you come with Bingley originally, I would have been awestruck by your dashing self as you entered that assembly."

"I had forgotten you met Bingley first at an assembly."  
"Indeed, and if you had been at that assembly, you would probably have stood in the corner and refused to dance. I would have likely though you intolerably rude."

"Then let us be glad that we did not meet then."

"And let us be glad that I had a well-mended pen."

With that Darcy took Elizabeth into his arms and proceeded to show her the violence of his affections that she might know how truly thankful he was.


	62. Chapter 62

Epilogue

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy lived a very happy life together for all of their many remaining years. In addition to Anne Elizabeth, they went on to have two more daughter and three sons, all of whom were loved and cherished.

Their life together was not without sorrows and difficulties, but they met the challenges of life together and survived all of them with a deeper love. That is not to say they never fought or disagreed, for they did in fact have many arguments. However, in each dispute there was an undercurrent of love and an understanding that they would ultimately reach some compromise.

They spent most of their time at Pemberly, but when they did spend time in London, Elizabeth always sought out the company of Miss Fairchild, who became one of her dearest friends. Eventually, the two would become cousins as well, as that lady was joined in marriage to James Fitzwilliam, the Viscount of Matlock.

Mr. Robins married Lydia soon after his proposal, and the two did settle on a farm near Pemberley. In addition to Joseph and Fitzwilliam, they also had three children of their own. Lydia found that she was well suited to the roles of farm wife and mother.

Bingley and Jane eventually purchased an estate not thirty miles from Pemberley and frequently came to visit the Darcys. They eventually had three daughters, but no sons. Thankfully, their estate was not entailed.

The rest of the Bennets lived quietly on at Longbourn for many years, though Kitty and Mary both eventually married. Even as the years passed, though, Mrs. Bennet's favorite pastime remained talking of the splendid matches that her daughters had made and basking in the glory of them.

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and to review it. I am actually surprised at how well received it has been. Please feel free to offer any constructive criticism you may have of the story, so that I might improve future writing.**

**I have written this story as an anniversary present for my husband. The interactions between Darcy and Elizabeth in this story are mostly based on events that happened between my husband and I before we were married. I tried to adapt the events to fit the time period and characters as best as I could, but that is why some of the interactions may seem out of character. **

**_Happy Anniversary Dearest! I could never have imagined that day when you showed up at my door needing a pencil, that you would become the love of my life. I will never forget the way you came to me to comfort me after I had spent so many days locked in my room, and you helped me to remember who I was. And I will always regret that I was not at home when you showed up at my door covered in soot. _**

**Now that this story is written, I think I will go and bake a loaf of bread. **


End file.
